Tryst
by Caskettastic
Summary: Young Kate Beckett was the scholar of her class even at her first year at uni. But then came professor Rogers, the first professor to ever test her intellectual capabilities but also, to frustrate her in a way she never thought he would. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I began writing a long long time ago. and well, I recently found it among my documents and thought I'd continue writing it. So the first 5-6 chapters were written almost a year ago. and the chapters after that will be whatever I've begun to write now. I hope you like this one. All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: I guess you could say Kate is studying at a university. Oh and Johanna Beckett is alive.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Did you hear about Prof. Matthews?" Maddie asked Kate when she caught up with her walking down the college hall way to their class. They had English literature now and they were already late.

"no, what about him?"

"word is he met with an accident and is pretty critical in the hospital"

"that's horrible. What happens to his classes now?"

"I don't know, I heard some of the guys saying there's a new prof assigned to our class. And he's coming in today."

They had reached their lecture room and rushed in to take their seats. There was no professor in class yet. And it remained that way for the next 10 minutes.

Principal McCord walked in then, and the class settled down quickly. What all of them noticed at once was the young man who had entered in behind him. Kate couldn't care less who it was. She was too busy finishing an assignment she had forgotten to do at home.

"Settle down class" the principal instructed.

"As some of you already know, Prof Matthews will not be able to teach you due to his grave health conditions.

Here with me is Mr. Alexander Rogers. He will be taking your literature lectures until we find a permanent replacement for ."

He then turned to the young man and said "I don't think you should have any problem. Our batch of literature students are very smart and disciplined"

"I shall see for myself," he smiled and the principal left soon after.

"Good morning class. Let me introduce myself again. My name's Alexander Rogers and I will be taking English literature with you temporarily. Now let me get some rules straight..."

He noticed a boys hand raised.

"Yes... Do you have something to say?"

"yes. Is this some prank? You look maybe two years older than all of us. You can't be a prof."

And that caught Kate's attention. She finally looked up to see who this new professor was. And she agreed. She couldn't see him too well from the seat at the end of the class she always sat at. But from whatever she could see... He looked really young to be teaching them anything.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes. I am your professor. Whether you like it or not. And about my age, I'm 28. Deal with it."

The class broke out into whispers and he spoke loudly. "I will not tolerate such behaviour. I expect full discipline in my class."

And he went on talking, stating everything that he expected from them. Kate however couldn't pay attention at all. She was going to be in big trouble if she didn't finish this assignment for her next class. She couldn't let her grades go down the drain just cause of one assignment.

Prof. Rogers had started with his class and was using an audio visual aid to teach. The lights in the class were all turned down and so Kate found it easier to do her work without the fear of getting caught.

"You there, on the second last seat" she heard his voice loud and clear. And she knew he was calling out to her.

"Tell me your name and then I want you to tell the class whatever you grasped from the audio visual"

"great!" she mumbled under her breath. But didn't say anything after. She just nervously looked at the screen that had been stopped on the last slide that said 'The End'

"my names Kate. And I'm sorry; I don't know what it was about" she said with her arms folded across her torso.

"You get 5 brownie points for being honest with yourself. Now bring me those sheets you have been writing on ever since class has begun"

"Sir, it's an assignment."

"Does it have anything to do with literature?"

"no... But..."

"I didn't think so either. Place them on my desk now."

"sir, you can't be serious, I could lose my grade if I don't submit these" she was highly frustrated.

"I'm sorry... But rules are rules. I will not have my students doing any other subject during my class"

Kate huffed in annoyance and walked down to the front of her class and placed her sheets of paper on his desk and walked back up to her seat briskly. He then continued his lecture.

She couldn't pay attention at all. She was just really angry. She took her phone out and quickly texted Maddie. "Who does he think he is?"

And Maddie's reply came within seconds. "IKR. The nerve. He's not even permanent faculty."

"what am I going to do now? He has my assignment!" she replied.

"You'll just have to write it all over again. Kate... Don't you think he's kinda hot?!"

"Omg Maddie? I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to get away with writing that assignment all over again. Focus!"

She was typing when that feeling came over her like she was being watched. She gulped and closed her eyes. Today wasn't going well.

"Ms Kate. I'm afraid you're going to have to turn in your phone."

"You're confiscating my phone?" she asked.

"That or you can leave my class." he was serious.

"Oh come on! This is ridiculous" she whined.

"Do you see anyone laughing?" he spoke in a serious tone.

Kate looked around. Maddie was lipping a 'sorry' to her.

Kate huffed in annoyance and stood up. She put her bag on a shoulder and said "Fine. Just so you know. I can't wait till they find a permanent replacement for Prof Matthews." Saying this, she walked out of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somehow, Kate managed to complete her assignment just in time to submit it that day. But what happened that day seemed to be a trend and it made Kate restless. She realized that this new professor was making it a point to pick on her every day in class. He'd question her all the time, he'd find fault in everything she did. And Kate was growing all the more irritated with him.

But her other class mates seemed to have a different opinion about him. They all loved him and thought he was doing nothing wrong. They agreed that he made literature fun. And they all tried to convince Kate to just pay attention one day in class and to see for herself what a good professor he was.

The thing with Kate was, ever since that first day, her impression of him had been a bad one cause he sent her out of class. It was a huge blow to her ego cause literature had always been her favourite subject. Until that day. She associated him with literature and she hated him. So she couldn't find it in herself to pay attention to a word he said.

She'd never been humiliated before her classmates that way before, and it only made her spite him more.

What she couldn't get at all, was the fact that many of the girls in her class were beginning to swoon over him. And she couldn't see why. He was just an ordinary professor who was an extreme disciplinarian.

She finally agreed one day to sit somewhere at the front of the class. Right enough Prof. Rogers noticed her shift in the class. "I see you've decided to sit a few seats ahead today"

"yea well, what can I say. My moves were turning predictable. Can't have that now can I?"  
>She deadpanned.<p>

"Nevertheless Ms Beckett. I hope you can pay better attention from here" and then he began his class.

Kate didn't miss his use of her surname in addressing her. Where did he find out what her surname was? She thought. Oh right, he had access to the roll call. He must have seen it there. She paid attention to his class this time. Listening intently to what he had to say.

And Kate had to admit to herself, He was pretty well versed with the subject matter. He spoke confidently and was even very jovial in his teaching. And as always, He randomly looked at Kate and asked "Ms Beckett could you please revise with the class what we've done so far"

this time Kate stood up and spoke confidently and it seemed it impressed him. "Very good. Nice to see you paid attention." Kate nodded and sat back down. And he continued his lesson.  
>And Kate felt like her love for the subject was coming back.<p>

He turned to write something on the board behind him, and Kate only now took time to properly look at him, to properly assess this new professor she'd have to get used to now.

He seemed to be a fan of suspenders. Everyday, she had noticed, under his coat, he'd wear a well fitting shirt tucked into his dress pants and completed with suspenders that carefully travelled over his torso and shoulders. He usually always took his coat off half way through the lecture, and Kate only now noticed how his shirt clung to his biceps when he raised his arm to write on the board.

She couldn't help but wonder if he worked out. He had a broad frame, and his body seemed to be very… well, very something out of a magazine.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts when the class roared with laughter at something he had said. She looked around. She wished she had heard what he said.

The bell rang out then and Kate began to put her notes away. As her classmates shuffled out of the classroom, she took her time to get up from her seat, from the side of her eye, watching the man in question. He put all of his stuff into his satchel. Kate observed his face, his features were sharp, his jaw lined with a slight stubble, and she wondered how rough his cheek would feel against hers.

Wait what? Kate shook her head and looked at her bag. What in the world was she doing? She quickly put her satchel over her shoulder and walked out, trying to process what in the world had gotten into her.

The next day went by the same way. Kate found herself observing him a little too much. She tried not to, she really did. But there was something intriguing about him and she couldn't quite place it.

And then his marker rolled off his table and he bent down to pick it up, and Kate couldn't stop her gaze from landing on his rear. She bit her lip. The man had a fine ass, of that she was sure. But she looked away just as quickly, in her head beating herself up about this crazy behaviour. Why in the world was she checking him out. She hated the man!

He gave them an assignment for the weekend. Each of them a different topic. He also wrote his number on the board saying that if they had any queries they should give him a call and clear them out.

He handed out the results of a pop quiz he had done in class with them and Kate was waiting to see that A+ she always got on her tests. But she panicked when she saw a D. Almost everyone had left the class when she approached him to inquire why she was given a D.

"I'm sorry. But it is what it is." he said.

"What?! I've written everything that's expected!" she said in a loud tone.

"Exactly. I've done my homework Ms Beckett. I know the capabilities of every student in this class including yours. Now if you give me something less than my expectations of you, I will give you a grade that you least expect to see too."

"this is crazy!" she said, exasperated

"you want to make up your grade? Work hard on the assignments I've just given you. That will make a huge difference to your final grade."

she walked out without another word. She made up her mind. She was going to write a flawless assignment over the weekend and prove to him that she's deserving of a better grade.  
>That evening, she went over to Maddie's place along with a few of her girlfriends so that they could all work together on the assignment.<p>

"Kate, have you called him yet?" Ashlee asked.

"Called who?"

"Prof. Rogers"

"Why would I call him?"

"Oh come on! We all did. With the excuse of asking him about the assignment. But actually just cause his voice is sooo sexy!"

"you guys are crazy. I don't know what you see in him." she retorted

"oh Kate, come on... Don't tell me you haven't noticed how blue his eyes are, or how his shirt sleeves cling to his muscular biceps when he writes on the board or how hot he looked that day when he forgot to comb his hair cause he was late." Maddie swooned

"oh please. You guys! He's a professor!" she said.

"Exactly. That's what makes him hotter"

She ridiculed them all evening. And never gave them even the slightest hint that professor Rogers had appeared in her dream the earlier night. And in that dream. He was teaching in class and had suddenly come to stand before her and had asked her a question and she had stared deep into his blue eyes and he had smiled at her. And she stole a glance at his lips and back up at his eyes. And then she woke up.

She had never understood why she dreamt of that. Cause honestly... She had no interest in the young, ruggedly handsome professor. She didn't, did she?

Did she?

She didn't want to be interested in him. But a little ogling and admiring his amazing looks couldn't hurt anyone right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday night... She was in her room at her desk, with a mug of coffee, still writing away. Her mom knocked on her door and entered in. "sweetheart, what are you still doing up?"

"hey mom, just have to finish this. It's for literature class."

"is this the same professor you were complaining about the other day?"

"yes! Mom he's delirious. He's never satisfied with my work. Even when I've written everything right, he'll always find some fault!"

"It's what the good professors do honey!"

"no mom, I've had good professors before. He's just... Over his head"

"well whatever it is, I'm sure he won't find fault in this one. You seem to be working really hard on it"

"yea..." she held the sheets up proudly. "This essay will go down in the history of literature essays. It's perfect"

"don't get ahead of yourself now. And don't stay up too late. Good night honey" Joanna Beckett kissed her daughter on the head.

"Good night mom"

The next day, after all their assignments were collected, Prof Rogers quickly scan read them and gave back a few which were not up to the mark, giving them another day to work on it some more. But what surprised Kate and the rest of the class was that he called out her name as one of the students who needed to redo her assignment.

She was furious and she wanted to punch him in the face. When class was dismissed. She strode up to him and slammed her sheets on his desk. He looked at her. "Yes Ms Beckett"

"what do you mean I have to redo it?"

"I mean you need to take some new sheets of paper, work harder and write it again."

"don't be smart with me. You're just doing this to make my life miserable." She said.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Ms Beckett but I have nothing against you. I'm just doing my job!"

"well then you're not doing it well! Have you even read the matter?" she yelled back. A few students had waited back to see the commotion. Only Kate Beckett would ever argue with a professor and they all knew it.

"I don't need to. I know what you have written from the little I saw. And I know for a fact you've used the wrong resources."

"you can't be serious"

And then he went on to explain to her all her faults and the ways in which she could have put it better. And he even gave her a few reference books to use so as to get it right this time around.

"I hope to see your assignment re-done, on my table, first thing tomorrow morning."

After he was done, she walked out of the class enraged and frustrated. But determined to prove herself to him.

That night she had another dream. But this dream was different. In this dream, there was no professor. In this dream, she was in bed with a man. And she could only feel his touch. Everywhere his hands went she could feel it. But she couldn't see it... She couldn't see him. She woke up panting at around 6am.

Sure, she had had racy dreams like these before. Especially the time when she was dating Brent Edwards. In fact, they had even gotten into his bed once, but never really went all the way.  
>But this dream left her questioning who she was dreaming of? And how she ended up feeling so much in a semi-conscious state. That tingling sensation between her legs spoke of just how much the dream had affected her.<p>

That day she entered class and first left her assignment on Professor Rogers's desk and then took her seat.

When he entered in, she watched him look at her name on the first page and then he put it into his file with the rest of the class assignments and that made her a little restless. Wasn't he going to read it? Or at least scan read it and tell her how she did?

He began his class and went about like any other day. And Kate had never been this restless or fidgety. This had never happened to her before. Every professor that has ever taught her has always seen her intelligence in her work.

This was the first time someone was testing her capabilities this way. And she knew it was all in her best interest but he was testing her patience now and she couldn't take it!

She finally let out a sigh of relief when she heard the bell for her next class. Everyone started moving out to get to their next class. But she couldn't care less. She stomped her way to Prof Rogers's desk.

"Give me a minute Ms Beckett" he said when he saw her from the side of his eye. And he began putting a few things in order on his desk. When the last student had left the class room and the door had shut behind him, he stood up and came to stand before her.

"What is the problem?" he asked calmly.

"Sir, I need to know why you didn't even read my assignment after telling me to redo it."

"I read it. It's..."

"No! You don't get to tell me this time that it's still unsatisfactory! Whatever I do, whatever I write... You search for some way to tell me it's not good. I'm sure if I showed it to any other professor, they will all agree that..."

And suddenly, her train of words stopped. They just stopped. No. They didn't stop on their own. They had been stopped. By something.

And that something was in her space... Had invaded her personal space, and had crossed a certain barrier.

His lips. It was his lips. They were on hers. Kissing her with passion and intent. And she felt her heart race, her soul being trapped in an action that had her body humming with a kind of longing she had never felt before.

And suddenly then, he pulled away and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her. And immediately he spoke

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have done that... That was inappropriate on so many levels"

and she was looking at him. Dazed. He was saying something but she couldn't care less.

She held him by his collar and pulled him in. This time, she took control of the kiss... Letting out all that tension she'd been hiding within her.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like where I'm going with this?<strong>  
><strong>would you like to read more?<strong>  
><strong>Or should I just scrap it? <strong>

**Review please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She held him by his collar and pulled him in. This time, she took control of the kiss... Letting out all that tension she'd been hiding within her. Yes it was true, and she was finally admitting it to herself now. All these days she had grown to find him annoying, maddening and infuriating and all in a very hot way.

Subconsciously, she found it hot, how he would always pick on her. And it wasn't until now that she'd allow herself to admit it. He finally put his arms around her and she linked hers around his neck. They're kiss grew more wild and passionate. As if they'd both been holding up this sexual tension within them, And were finally taking it out.

In fact, he could feel it in her kiss. The anger for making her work so hard on that assignment. But for some reason, the kiss was not all anger. There was something else there. Hunger? Passion? Lust? Nevertheless, it was hot.

He let his hands wander over her body, her waist, her back, and when his tongue invaded her mouth she let out a small moan that only encouraged him. He pushed her back against the wall beside the marker board and she bucked her hips toward him. He pulled away suddenly then and said to her

"I've been wanting to do this since the first day I saw you!"

"you know what, I think I've been wanting you to do it too" she replied hurriedly

and she silenced him with her lips again. Kissing him fiercely, her hands wandered down his back to grab his ass and push his lower body closer onto her. She hooked one leg onto his hip. And somewhere between the kisses he mumbled "where have you been all my life?"

And that's when it hit her. His touch. The way his hands were caressing her body. It was him. It was him in her dream. She had been dreaming of him touching her this way and in so many more intimate ways. His hungry lips moved to her neck to set her skin on fire. And she closed her eyes and let her fingers in his hair direct his lips lower down her neck. She spoke to no one in particular

"it was you..."

"hmmm?" he hummed in question. His lips not leaving her skin for even one moment.

"Don't stop..." she was making it a point to imprint the feel of his lips on her into her memory. When sudden realization hit her and she said

"Professor Rogers, wait, what are we doing?"

He pulled away, slowly letting go of her and looked at her. "Kate, I… I don't know you the way I want to, but over the past few weeks I've found that I'm highly attracted to you"

"Okay," Kate blushed. She couldn't believe everything that was happening right now.

"I have to admit, I think I find you very attractive too" she finally said. Looking at him from under her lashes. She felt brave and confident. Hell, she hadn't realized she'd been hiding her feelings from herself about him, until the moment she felt his lips on her.

He'd drawn out her true feelings from her, and now she just wanted him to kiss her again, she wanted to feel the warmth of his body that was just pressed against her.

He smiled. "I… I've never done this before, I mean, with a student. But uhhh... I want to take you out Kate"

"that would be perfect." She said, feeling giddy with how her attitude toward him had suddenly changed, and all it took was a kiss for him to break the tension between them. Tension she thought only existed on her side of this.

It thrilled her to know, he was just as tortured by her as she was by him.

"No... You don't understand. I can't. It's against school policy to date a student" he said hesitantly.

She looked really disappointed.  
>He kissed her soft juicy lips again and then said "I won't keep you long, I'm guessing you have another class to go to. Wait back again after class tomorrow"<p>

she kissed him and said "my friends will ask too many questions."

"I want to kiss you again Kate, all the time. I swear, I've been waiting to feel your lips against mine since the first time I watched you speak to me."

She giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You frustrate me, do you know that?" she chuckled and kissed him harder. This time slowly grinding her hips into his.

"Right from day one, you've been picking on me, making me crazy!" she said.

"whoa... don't start something here we're not allowed to finish." he said when she rolled her hips towards his.

"You started it." she winked. "You had your eye on me this entire time" she said to him with a mischievous sparkle in your eye.

"I'm not going to deny that" he shamelessly said. "It's really hard to ignore beauty when you see it"

"I'm sure it is. I can imagine how hard it gets" she wiggled her eyebrows at him.  
>And he shifted uncomfortably, a little flushed in the face at his quick reaction to her.<p>

She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and said "I have to get to class..."

"yea yea. Go... Just... you have my number right? Give me a call later..."

"I will" she straightened out her clothes to look a little more presentable and rushed out to get to her next class.

"And Kate. I didn't read your assignment yet, because with one look at it, I knew it was flawless"

"Thank you" she said with the sweetest smile and walked away.

Kate still couldn't process how everything had escalated so quickly. She had gone from losing her cool with her professor, to overheating things between them, in a different context of course. It was half an hour into her next lecture, the prof at the front of the class was saying something about King Arthur, but Kate's mind was elsewhere.

She was too worked up to stay focused on anything right now. Her lips still felt tingly from his kiss, she got goose bumps on her skin thinking about how his lips worshipped her neck. A shiver ran down her spine and warmed her up when she reminded herself of the feel of his hands moving on her.

And she couldn't stop thinking about his smile. That gorgeous smile, those deep, blue as the ocean eyes, especially the way they darkened when she urged him on.

What was happening to her, she couldn't understand. When did it start? When did she begin to get so attracted to this man, because their actions today, proved that both of them had been holding back for a while now. And when they talked, it was so easy, as if they'd known each other for weeks now, when actually, they hardly knew each other at all.

And that made Kate think for a moment. They really didn't know each other at all, then why was it so easy to just fall into his arms, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Blood rose to her cheeks, how did he make it feel so right.

In no world is it right to grab your Literature professor by the collar and kiss him senseless after yelling at him. And she doesn't even know the man. How in the world was she feeling so good about this? She has nothing to prove that he's a trustworthy man, she knows nothing about him, and he's quite a few years elder to her, but her lips thirsted for his even while her mind was trying to conjure up reasons why she shouldn't encourage something like this.

A teacher student tryst was wrong on so many levels. But then why did she feel so right when she kissed him? Was she getting into something bad? She couldn't get herself to not want him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When all of her classes were done, Kate began to walk out of the building, and she quickly brought up his number on the phone and dialled him.

He didn't pick. She taught maybe he was busy. And so she walked on home.

It was early evening and she was lying on her bed, doing some homework when her phone began to ring. And it surprised her, the blush that donned her face at the sight of his name blinking on her screen. She quickly picked it up.

"Hi!"

"Hey Kate! Sorry, I couldn't pick your call earlier, I had a few extra tutorials to give after class"

"That's alright. I'm glad you called."

"Yea, I'm glad I did too" she blushed again, and she found herself biting down on her lip, waiting for him to say something.

"So..." he said

"Yea?"

"Wow" he said and laughed

"what?" she asked.

"No, it's just... I'm usually good at making conversation with a woman"

she laughed out loud and he wanted to record her voice, it was music to his ears, her laughter. He wanted to hear it over and over again. It was the sexiest thing he'd heard in a while.

"Unlucky me" she joked.

"no, no… uhhh.. I'm just..."

"Just what?" she urged.

"Just feeling elated that you didn't push me away and slap me, and tell on me to the authorities when I made a move on you today"

she laughed again and he tried to concentrate solely on it, so as to always remember that beautiful sound.

"I have to say, if it were someone else, I would have done that." she had now forgotten about her homework and was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, and playing with a stray curl of hair falling near her face.

"That's actually nice to know"

There was that comfortable silence again.

"What made you do it?" she asked. And he should have expected it really.

"You have to know, since the first day I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you all day, but then you started appearing in my dreams... Like my mind was teasing me. And it just plain frustrated me.

I wasn't supposed to do what I did today when you came to argue about your assignment. That was a scenario playing in my mind. And my head was supposed to filter it out as something a teacher would say to a student in such a situation. But instead… you got the unfiltered version."

"So you were day dreaming of me, of taking me against a class room wall?" she asked.

"My desk actually. But…"

"wow." she laughed again.

"Yea... you were… wow" he said confidently.

she had never blushed this much before and for some reason, she felt really really comfortable talking to him.

"I told you my side of it. Mind telling me why you felt the exact same way?" he asked.

"Take me out. I'll tell you." she said.

"Okay. That's exactly why I called you. There's this really cool diner a little out of the city.. There's no way anyone who knows us will see us there. Let me take you out"

"I'd love that" she said.

"Good, cause don't think I haven't noticed the way you'd stare at me while I taught. I'd like to know what you found more interesting than what I had to teach"

"Oh so many things about you" she didn't know where this boldness was coming from, but she liked this. This was easy, nice. He was nice.

"Text me your address, I'll come pick you up this evening"

He smiled to himself. He didn't know what was making him move so fast with this. With her. They hardly even knew each other, and here they were opening up to each other so well. He knew that even the smallest mistake could put both of them in trouble, but he couldn't help himself. He had never believed in love at first sight, until he saw Kate Beckett.

She had told her parents she was meeting Brent for a friendly dinner, and gotten out of the house. She had told Alex, (she was allowed to call him that now, wasn't she? She thought for a moment and then let it slide), to wait in his car two blocks down from her place.. Cause she really didn't want anyone spotting her with him. As soon as she recognized his car, she got in and immediately, he started the car and drove on.

He looked amazing. In his skin fit t-shirt and jeans, the material hugging his biceps just right and she smiled at him and said "I think I like your boyish look better than your professor look"

"You better" he smiled at her and then got his attention back on the road.

He found it hard to keep his eyes off her. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, day and night that is, sitting on the passenger side of his car, lipping the words of the song that was playing; she was clad in her jeans and a self coloured t-shirt that fit her well.

"You look spectacular"

her little sing along was interrupted by his voice, she looked down at herself to remind herself of what she had picked out to wear. And then she looked back at him and said "this is nothing. You should see me when I go partying."

"Okay, what if I invite you to a private, late night party of my own"

"private ha... Well… you have tonight to convince me it'll be worth my time"

"and I intend to do so"

he hit the acceleration and drove on out on the open road ahead. When he parked out in front of an old diner he said "We're here"

and he realized she was in deep thought.

"What is it?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it so far? :)<br>Leave me a review with your thoughts please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Castle **

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows :) i really appreciate it. :) Means a lot that you like this fic. :) I hope I can hold your interest right till the end :) enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"What is it?" he asked

"Alex, are we doing this too fast?"

"Oh... uhh... I don't know..."

"I mean... it all seems so right. Right from the minute you kissed me, everything seems right. But I can't help but think, we're moving really fast. I mean we don't even know each other completely."

he reached out and held her hand. "Let's do this in our own time okay? No one has to rush anything. Let me woo you tonight with dinner" he smiled and kissed her hand. "I want to know more about you, and I'm going to tell you more about me... And we'll move where the night takes us… is that okay?"

"Yea... Let's do that" she smiled back at him, reassured, and a little dazed by his kiss on her hand. This man never fails to surprise her. He's such a romantic she thought as he held her hand and took her in.

After they were seated and ordered dinner, she said

"How long have you been teaching?"

"Do I look that old?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. It made her laugh.

"No, in fact, it's how young you look that makes me wonder"

"Well, firstly, thank you. That does great things to my ego."

"I'm sure it does" she says with laughter in her tone.

"And secondly, believe it or not, your literature class is the first class I've ever taught"

"Really? You're kidding."

"I'm not" he said while taking a sip of water.

"That can't be. When you teach, when you talk about all of those classic novels, you sound like you've got years of experience on you"

"Experience with books- yes. Experience with teaching about them, I'm learning from my experiences in your lit class."

"Learning from your students? Well, I could teach you quite a few things actually" she teased as she looked down at his lips for a second and then back up to his eyes.

"I'd be a happy and willing student"

"I'd rather you be the naughty kind"

"Tease! I knew it! You're a tease is what you are Kate Beckett" he accused and she laughed loud and freely.

He watched with amusement how beautiful she looked so care free, so different from the Kate in class who was ready to tear his head off just cause he thought her work was not up to the mark. He's kind of glad he challenged her. It brought them here.

"You have really beautiful eyes Kate"

Her laughter turned soft and she looked away from his strong loving gaze. She couldn't handle it. It was doing crazy things to her insides. Her cheeks were already reddening.

"Thank you" she said.

There was a comfortable silence between them and then Kate spoke. "It's actually funny hearing you say that"

"Why so?"

"There isn't one woman in our Lit class that hasn't gone gaga about your blue eyes"

He laughed. "Really?"

"I swear to you. It's all they ever talk about."

"And what about you?"

Kate hadn't been expecting that. Hadn't been expecting him to turn it back to her.

"Me?"

"Yea, what do you think about my eyes?"

"I think they're pretty" she said and then smiled wickedly.

He made a face. "That's just mean Kate. Why would you use such an adjective? Are you trying to wound me?"

"What's wrong with pretty?" she asked with laughter in her tone.

"What's wrong with pretty?"he repeated her question in mockery. "'Pretty' is for little teenage girls, or maybe young boys fighting puberty. I'm a grown man Kate"

"I haven't seen enough of you to judge your manliness."

He smirked at that. She continued, "For now, I've seen your eyes, and I think they're pretty, I love pretty blue eyes"

"Okay, you make it hard for me to be mad at you when you talk that way"

"Take the compliment Alex."

"Okay, I concede. But only because I know you'll be left speechless when you see the rest of me and my manliness."

Kate reached for her glass and took a sip of water, hoping she could hide the way her cheeks flushed at the image of him that was now forming in her head. She was picturing him, all of his manly self, and it was getting her hot and bothered.

'Slow. Take it slow. One step at a time' she had to remind herself. but how was she supposed to think of slow when they were throwing such lines at each other, when they kept teasing each other, hinting and flirting, and he was looking at her with eyes that told her he was already undressing her in his mind. How was she supposed to live through any of this?

She was grateful that the waiter came to their table at that every moment with their dinner. And his attention on her was interrupted. They began to eat and after his first bite, he spoke

"You promised me over the phone that you'd tell me what made you kiss me back if I took you out"

Kate smiled. Yea, she did. Only then, she hadn't thought about how hard it was going to be to explain this to him while he was sitting right in front of her, while he looked at her with those deep, hot yet cool, blue eyes that gazed into her soul. She took a deep breath and finally spoke

"I liked the way you kissed me"

A smug smile crept onto his lips. "Explain"

This infuriating man.

"I just... no one's ever kissed me that way before, with so much passion, and... I don't know... I just… I dreamed of you okay"

"You dreamed of me?"

"Yea, well, I didn't know it was you. I just... I had this dream where someone was making love to me, and when you kissed me..."

"It felt just like it" he completed for her and she bit down on her lip and nodded.

"So basically, I reminded you of your wet dream" he said.

"Oh my god, this is not how I expected this conversation to go" she covered her face with her hands and he found it so cute how flustered she was getting.

"I get it. That actually makes all of this more interesting"

"Why so" she finally looked at him.

"It means you've had the hots for me even before you knew you did" he said.

"You're basking in all of this aren't you?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"Doesn't hurt to know the woman you've been dreaming of wants you just as bad too"

And in that moment, his smile, his eyes, his words, all of it was just driving her crazy. She wanted to reach out, cradle his face in her hands and kiss him senseless, maybe even take his hand and pull him out to the backseat of his car and take him right there.

"Alex, don't make this any harder than it already is"

"Oh, I wouldn't create a bigger problem for myself" he said with a wink and she chuckled. He understood why they needed to go slow with this. Both of them were all too sure of their attraction to each other, they just needed to know if they could share something more than just attraction. And Kate found, she was falling for his wit and charm. He was a different man outside of the class room and she enjoyed his company.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm glad I decided to take up your principal's offer to come teach your class"

"I'm glad you did too. But I'm curious, what would you have been doing had you not chose to take up the job?"

"That's actually an interesting question"

She waited for him to go on.

"With an even interesting answer" he said.

"Come on tell me" she urged.

"I was planning on writing my very first novel"

"That's amazing. What are you planning to write about?"

He smiled. I had a few ideas, for a mystery novel. Had even typed out plot lines to build a story. But I deleted them all this afternoon."

She looked horrified.

"Why?"

"Something changed. I met someone and then I decided I wanted to write a different story"

Kate couldn't help but lose herself for a moment. He was talking about her. She changed his mind about his initial story ideas. What in the world was he thinking of writing now.

"So what's this new story about?" she fished

"Enough about me. You can read it when I actually get to write and publish it. Now tell me more about you"

She didn't want to push it. He seemed rather hesitant talking about it so she decided to maybe bring it up some other time.

They ate, they laughed, and they opened up without holding back. Kate found it so easy to be with him, and he found that she was genuinely an extraordinary woman. He was falling for her hard and fast. She told him about her mom and dad; about how they were both lawyers and they worked most of the time. He told her that he owns a loft and that his mother lives with him.

He told her of all the degrees and courses he had done to get where he is today and it impressed her. She laughed at his jokes, and admired his charm. He was a man after her own heart and it was all too evident. He seemed genuinely interested in her and it made her heart sing.

He was driving her back now and two blocks before they reached her place, he stopped the car.

She looked at him with a sweet smile.

"I wish I could walk you to your door" he said.

"I wish you could do the same too" she said. He took her hand in his, and placed soft kisses against her knuckles. She watched how his lips reverently touched her skin, leaving shocks of electricity to run through her veins.

"But I don't think my parents are ready to know I'm seeing my professor"

He laughed "No no, I bet they aren't"

She chuckled, and he leaned in to kiss her, she closed the distance between their lips and kissed him back, their lips brushing gently against the others lips. It was slow, passionate, and coated with an unspoken emotion. There was something there that Kate knew they were both not ready to admit to, it was too soon to even think of such things. But she knew it was there none the less.

His hand was cradling her face as he kissed and he seemed to hold her so gently, so very beautifully. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed.

"You can open your eyes Kate" and she did, only to find him smiling that charming, sweet smile of his.

"Would you say this one was as good as the one I gave you in class?"

"It keeps getting better" she said and leaned in again to claim his lips. She kissed him, and allowed him entrance between her lips. His tongue smoothed itself over hers and she found her entire body needing him so much. He was nibbling lightly on her lips alternatively and sucking on them lightly. His lips were silk against hers and she just never wanted to stop.

"How wrong is this?" she asked. "How wrong is it, that I'm here in your car, kissing you, not wanting to ever stop?"

"It breaks every rule in the book" he said.

Kate looked a little apprehensive. She looked down at his hand that was resting on her leg.

"Hey…" he tried to get her attention, and softly touched her chin to make her look at him "We'll figure something out okay"

She nodded. She believed him. They'd work something out. "I'll see you at class tomorrow?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "I can't wait."

She kissed him goodbye and got out of the car. But before she turned to walk away, he said

"Kate, one more thing. We can't cause any suspicion during class, you have to understand, at college, I'm still your professor, I have to treat you like all of my other students during class, and you have to respect me as a professor."

"That goes without saying" she laughed

"I'm glad you understand, but I mainly brought this up because I don't want you staring at my ass while I'm teaching, it distracts me, makes me want you"

She bit down on her lip and smiled wickedly with her tongue between her teeth

"Anything else professor?"

"Yes, you aren't allowed to smile like that at me, with your teeth biting down on your lips and your tongue, also, no playing with your hair and especially, no walking into class late swaying your hips and flaunting your amazing legs"

"Wow" was all she said.

"What?"

"All these rules... what happens if I break them?"

"I don't need to tell you what happens to students who disobey"

He blew a fly kiss her way and with that smug smirk on his lips, he drove away. Kate ran her hand through her hair. How was she going to survive his antics?

After getting her keys out and letting herself in, she found that her parents were still up, watching the television

"Mom, dad, I'm home"

"Hey sweetie, come in here." she went in to the living room to find them seated together on the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Come join us, we're just 5 minutes into Runaway bride"

"As much as I love Julia Roberts mom, I think I'm going to skip this one. I'm just tired and I got an early start tomorrow"

"No problem sweetie. Go on upstairs, goodnight." Kate was a few steps up when her mom called out to her again "Katie, How's Brent?"

And for a moment she wondered why her mom was asking. And then she remembered she had told them she was meeting Brent. "Oh, he's good mom. Sent his regards too."

With that she ran up to her room, and dropped down on her bed. She smiled as the memory of their kiss in the car came back. Oh how she wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel those hands of his on her, on her body, she needed to feel if his lips felt as good on her skin as it did on her lips. There were so many things she was suddenly feeling the urge to do with him, that when his text appeared on her phone saying "I can't stop thinking about you", she went red in the cheeks.

They texted late into the night, not knowing that they were creating something strong between them and that it was only going to get more dangerous for both their careers.

* * *

><p><strong>That was your daily dose of two chapters of Tryst :)<strong>  
><strong>Did you like them?<br>Let me know what your views on this story are in a review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Thanks for the great response for this story guys :) would really appreciate it if you could share it around with other castle fans too :)**

**Also, I have to state here, that just because I'm writing fiction about a student-teacher relationship doesn't mean I'm promoting it in anyway. I'm just having fun with these two characters. All you school going and college kids out there, know that this kind of relationship is not recommended as it can get you into a lot of unnecessary trouble. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

A week later, Kate walked into the class, to find him writing something on the board, the lecture hadn't begun yet, everyone was doing their own thing. So when she passed his gaze, his eyes followed her and it made her smile. They had gone out thrice during this last week, and their kisses in his car after every date only seemed to be getting more heated. Last night it had gotten to a point where he almost suggested they go into the backseat and get a little more comfortable, but he was afraid she'd think it was too soon.

He capped the marker he was using and turned to face the class and begin his lecture. After class was dismissed, Kate took her time packing up her stuff, stalling so that she could be the last one here. After everyone had left, she crept up behind him while he was erasing the marker board and put her arms around him. He smiled.

"Hey, I told you we can't meet this way after lectures" he chuckled at her brave antics.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." he then turned to face her and kissed her like his life depended on it, he pushed her back until they reached his table, all the while his lips never leaving hers.

"The door isn't locked" she stated between kisses.

"I'm not moving now, we'll just take the risk" he said, and it turned her on, the fact that he didn't mind doing this, that he didn't care about getting caught just cause he was in the middle of kissing her, so she kissed him more passionately, her hands wandering over his clothed chest. She held his suspenders and traced her fingers along them down his chest.

He groaned. He then lifted her up to sit on his table, and she let him stand between her legs.

His hands wandered on her back, and she hooked her long legs around him. The kiss seemed to be getting more and more heated by the minute. He panted at her lips "every time we kiss Kate, I just want more and more of you"

"Then have me. Take me. Right here" he looked into her eyes, she was serious, she wanted this just as bad as he did. And it seemed to him she was giving him permission to make her his, in the most intimate way possible.

"Not here Kate…"

"Mom and dad are out all day today. They've got a few meetings and then a party to attend straight after work. They won't come home until after midnight. Come home today, please." she said hurriedly.

He thought for a moment and then said "Okay, I'll see you at 7." she kissed him with intent, a smile all too evident in the kiss, and said "I can't wait"

When Kate walked out of the classroom that day, she couldn't hide the glow on her face. He was going to come over to her place today, they could spend some alone time together, and she wondered what other intentions he had. Moreover, she pondered what her own intentions were when she invited him over.

Day by day, both of them kept finding it more and more difficult to resist each other. In their attempt to take things nice and slow, keep it easy, get to know each other well, they were only creating more sexual tension between them, and that led to passionate kisses and touches, many of which were hard to walk away from.

Kate bit down on her lip as she envisioned herself with him on her couch tonight. Maybe they'd take another step forward in their relationship, who knew. Maybe, they could try something a little more intimate than just heated kisses and caressing tonight.

The doorbell rang and Kate rushed to let him in. as soon as she swung the door open, there he stood, smiling, holding a beautiful bunch of flowers in his hand.

"I thought I could give you some competition when it comes to sweet fragrances"

She chuckled and took them from him and invited him in. he walked in and as soon as she closed the door and turned, he was in her space, his arms around her waist, his lips on hers. She melted into his embrace as he kissed her, dizzying her and making her knees weak. And he'd only been here a few seconds now.

"Hi" he said when he pulled away

"Hi" she said softly at his lips and leaned in to claim them again, but he held back. "Save it for later" he said and then kissed her nose and walked into her home. Kate ran her hand down, wiping her face. This was going to be an interesting evening.

She followed him as he walked into her living room and stood there near the couch, his hands in his pockets

"Are you sure we have the house all to ourselves?"

She nodded. And then walked towards him "I was thinking, maybe we could watch a movie"

"Alright, that could be fun" she smiled. He looked nice, standing there in the middle of her living room. She wondered what he would look like without so much clothing. He brought her out of her reverie when he cleared his throat.

Oh gosh, had he noticed the way she was staring at his chest

"Umm...I... I'll just get us something to eat, why don't you pick a movie, I'll be right back"

A few minutes later, she was cuddled up into his side, while they shared a bowl of popcorn, both of them eyes on the screen where Pretty Woman played, but their minds elsewhere, rather, on their proximity, and how amazing it felt to just stay this way.

Rick could feel her warm body, cozied up against his. He loved that she didn't mind the way he possessively had his arm wrapped around her, the way he pulled her close when the movie began. He loved how comfortable she was against him. And all he wanted to do was kiss her. Hold her against him, kiss that beautiful spot on her neck, a spot he suspected was highly sensitive, a spot he guessed would make her weak in the knees for him. It didn't help that the way she was cradled against his side, one glance down, and he could see down the top of her white t-shirt... That slight cleavage making him restless to kiss that smooth skin along her neckline, to maybe dip his tongue in those little dips of her collarbone, he wished to know how responsive she'd be to his touches, to his kisses on her skin, and he just needed to find the right moment to initiate it.

Kate was finding it hard to concentrate on the movie. How could anyone focus on Richard Gere when a man like Alex Rogers was holding you tight to him, when your head was tucked lightly against his shoulder and the crook of his neck, when his palm on your shoulder was radiating heat, and his chest, strong and firm, was right before your eyes, lifting with every breath he took in, and falling with every exhale. She could hear his soft breath, and she could smell that amazing cologne she had gotten so used to. But stronger than the cologne was the scent of him. The scent of Alex Rogers.

She didn't know what made her do it, but her hand lifted up and she rested her palm over his heart. She could feel his heart thudding against her palm. He placed his hand over hers and then lifted it up to his lips, and softly, he kissed her palm.

Kate looked up at him, he was looking into her eyes, and slowly, he trailed kisses down her palm, her wrist, it sent shivers down her spine, the way his soft lips pressed against her pulse. She gasped. No man had ever kissed her that reverently before.

She reached out and held his face, she could feel the sharpness of his jaw line against her palm, and before she knew it, she could feel his lips on hers. She let her other hand wander into his hair, her fingers dancing through those soft short strands. His tongue was doing sinful things in her mouth, and before she knew it, she found that her hands had gone from his hair and face, down to his chest. While one hand caressed his bicep, the other roamed his chest over his skin- fit t-shirt.

"Take it off" she whispered to him between kisses, and he obeyed. He quickly lifted his t-shirt off and kept it aside.

She lightly pushed him back, so that she could get a better look at him, and the sight before her caused a familiar wetness to pool between her thighs. She placed her hands on his bare chest and looked into his eyes. All she got was a few seconds of staring into darkening blue eyes, the next thing she knew, his lips touched her neck, and she closed her eyes. This was it. This was what it felt like to be loved by him.

His lips and tongue roamed her neck, leaving goosebumbs on her skin, bringing to life in her a hunger she never knew existed in such intensity. Her hands made love to his chest as his lips explored her neck. She pushed him back, so that his back hit the back of the couch, and then she threw her leg over his lap, and rose above, straddling his hips

"Kate…"

"shhh" she said with a finger on his lips, and then she took his hand and lifted it up to place on her right breast.

She heard a low groan leave his lips. "Touch me" she whispered at his ear, low, and sexy, and so hot it made him wild.

She felt his hand softly cup her over her clothing, his palm was warm and yet her sensitive skin beneath those layers hardened for more of his touch. His thumb flicked over where he imagined her nipple strained against the material of her bra.

It elicited a sinful noise to leave her lips, and then her lips descended to find his jaw. He could feel the heat between her thighs just above his crotch. His painful, strained manhood, causing his pants to tighten, seemed to be highly affected by her heat

"Kate…" he growled when her tongue laved over that spot at the end of his jaw, just near his ear. Her lips were so soft against his skin, he had only shaved yesterday, but he hated that his slight stubble should irritate her soft delicate lips. So he sought her lips out, needing to kiss them, to show her through every kiss just how much he wanted her.

He let his hands find the hem of her t-shirt, needing to see more of her, feel more of her against him. He found her lips and kissed her hungrily, letting her know he couldn't hold back any longer, he needed so much more of her.

They heard the sound of a car driving into the drive way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"What was that?" Kate asked, her ministrations on him stopping all at once

His hands froze on her hips "Kate, I think your parents are home early"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she shifted off of him. Kate was quickly adjusting her clothes and running her hand through her hair to look normal. He hastily put his t-shirt back on.

"I'm so sorry" she said while getting up from the couch "but you have to get out of here, quick, through the back door"

She guided him to the back door real quietly, and before letting him go, she kissed his lips and said "I'm truly sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Why can't we just pretend I'm a friend who came over to see you?"

"That won't work, my mom sees right through my lies. You have to leave Alex, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, but you owe me, for leaving me this way"

She knew what he meant. She really did owe him. She knew just how aroused he was, she had felt the entirety of it against her thighs while they had made out on the couch.

"I will make it up to you" she promised again with so much sincerity in her eyes.

He nodded and walked out. And all she could do was watch him walk away, he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and walked on to the end of the block where his car was parked. His frame showing how disappointed he was. She felt horrible for throwing him out the way she did.

She heard the front door open. "Kate, we're home" her mother said out loud

She walked in to find her mom taking off her coat to hang in the coat closet

"Hey, what are you doing home so early?"

"I wasn't feeling too well, so I asked your dad to drive us home"

"Are you alright? Where's dad?"

"He's coming in, I'm just really tired, I'm going to go to bed Katie, goodnight."

"Goodnight mom" she said and watched her mom walk upstairs.

Jim Beckett walked in and locked the door behind him

"Katie, what are you still doing up?"

"It's only 10 pm dad"

"Well, that's late enough. Since you're awake, do you mind making me a sandwich?"

Kate nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Jim Beckett sat down on the couch and switched on the television. But there was something he sat on that poked against his jeans. He quickly reached behind o find a keychain shaped like a book with a pair of keys on it. The keys looked small, like something for a locker door. He thought for a moment that it could be Kate's but he knew Kate's locker key, it always hung from a keychain shaped like a heart. Maddie had gifted it to her and they both had similar ones.

He kept it on the table in front of him, and wondered for a moment if maybe Kate changed it. But then another thought occurred to him, and he wondered if maybe Kate had friends over while they were out and if any of them left their keys here by mistake. He was just about to call out to Kate to ask, but was interrupted with the buzzing sound of a ringing phone.

It was Kate's phone on the table, just next to where he placed the keys. He almost did a double take when he saw the image blinking up from the screen. That face. Where had he seen it before? And then it hit him.

He saw a car pass by when he was getting out of his car in the driveway and he remembers stealing a glance in at the driver because he loved that car model. The picture of the man's face blinking up from Kate's phone looked exactly like that man driving the car.

But who was he? Jim's eyes gazed to the phone once more to see what name showed with his picture, but before he could catch a glimpse, Kate placed his sandwich on the table and quickly took her phone in hand.

She glanced at it for a moment and then said "dad, I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, good night" she kissed his cheek and moved to go to her room.

"Katie, wait, are those your locker keys?"

"What?" she looked at him, confused, but then followed his line of sight to the pair of keys lying on the table. And she shivered for a moment. She thought quick and said "oh yea, how did I forget them there?" she asked no one in particular, picked it up and ran up to her room.

After she was within the confines of her room, she leaned back against her door and sighed. She quickly pulled up her phone that was continuously buzzing in her pocket and finally answered his call while walking to her bed.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm here" she said.

"Kate! My keys. My locker keys! I can't find them, could you check if I left them there? But I don't remember removing them from my pocket, I have no idea where they are"

"Alex, relax, they're with me"

"You had your hand in my back pocket and I didn't even realize it?"

She laughed. "No silly, I think it fell out of your pocket sometime during our little activity on my couch. Trust me, you'll know when I get my hands on you."

"I hope so. Okay so you have the keys then."

"Yes and it would have gotten me into huge trouble had I not thought fast enough when my dad spotted it"

"Your dad found my keys?"

"He asked me if they were mine, I said yea"

"Good. Please don't forget to get them to college tomorrow. I won't have access to any of my books or files if I can't open my locker"

"Okay, I will" she laughed.

"Alright, I got to get some sleep now Kate, I'll see you tomorrow"

Kate found it weird that he was already ending the conversation. Didn't he want to talk some more?

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight" she said softly and hesitantly. And before she knew it, he ended the call. It surprised her. After everything they had done tonight, after their little loss of control on her couch, she predicted he'd have more to say. She wondered just how upset he was that they were cut short cause her parents came home early. Upset enough to be angry with her and not want to talk?

She frowned and kept her phone aside. She hated that they were interrupted tonight. She had been so sure that they were going to take a nice step forward in their relationship at least, if not go the whole way. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the fact that he had just plainly ignored a conversation about that, and she tried to focus on the memory of him. Mostly of his lips and his hands on her and how hungry he'd been for her.

she had been willing to give him anything he asked for at that moment, hell, the moment she felt his hand tugging her t-shirt, she reached to take it off for him, but that sound of the car pulling in had brought both of them out of their giddy haze, had ruined a perfect night.

She sighed. Maybe next time. Next time she'll make it up to him; she'll show him just how bad she wants him. And just before she gave into sleep, she sent him a text

"I had fun today, I hope you did too, even if we were forced to stop abruptly, you made me feel good, and I hope I did the same for you. Goodnight."

When she woke in the morning and checked her phone, the first thing she saw was a message from him in reply to her text last night.

"Hey, I just showered. Was thinking about you. ;) And yes, I did have fun too. But next time, how's about we meet up at my place instead? We could help each other feel good without being stopped in between.  
>P.S. - so what are you wearing right now?"<p>

She giggled as she read that last line. He had sent this text last night, just 10 minutes after she had texted him. She couldn't wait to see him today. Mostly, she couldn't wait to maybe steal a moment alone with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She walked down the corridor of the college building towards the staff room. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to give him the key, he hadn't specified where and when to hand it over to him and he wasn't replying to her texts. So she decided it would just be best to call him out of the staff room and hand it over to him.

She spotted him walking out of the staff room just as she approached the door, so she ran to him

"Hey"

He turned around and on seeing her immediately looked both ways to check if anyone heard her

"Kate!" he whispered "What did I tell you about treating me like your professor in college"

"I'm sorry, what's wrong with saying hi to my professor" she said with a look of irritation.

"Okay, I don't have time to argue right now, do you know how late you are, and I'm late for class because of you, now where are my keys"

"You know you wouldn't be so late if you had to just answer my calls his morning and tell me when and where you wanted me to hand the keys over to you" she said to him, while giving him the key.

"What calls, Kate, don't talk about calls here in the corridor, we could get caught"

"Caught doing what, will you just relax, you're getting paranoid for no reason!" she whisper-yelled.

"Don't talk to me that way Kate!"

"What?" she exclaimed, wondering why he was behaving this way

"I got to get to class. I'll see you later"

With that he walked back into the staff room so that he could take his things from the locker and go to his next class. Kate walked away angrily. He didn't mean to get so paranoid, and especially not for the first time he saw her after everything they shared between them last night. He'd talk to her later and apologize, it wasn't her fault that his keys fell out of his pocket, she was doing him a favour and risking her own place by coming to drop off his keys here.

Just as he was leaving the staff room to go to his class, another professor was leaving too.

"Was that your locker keys just came to give you?" he asked

Alex's eyes widened. What was he supposed to do now? He calmed his features and thought quickly

"Uhhh... no. those are my car keys, I must have dropped them while entering the building, she found them and came to return them"

The professor nodded and walked away. But Alex knew his excuse wasn't convincing at all. He wiped his palm down his face, sighed and hurried off to his class.

An hour later Kate entered the room where her literature class took place every day, and slammed her books down on the desk before taking her seat. The rest of the students began to shuffle in, but she couldn't care less. She was dealing with her own rage right now.

Just who did he think he was to be talking to her that way? Any student passing them by would have noticed something fishy with the way he was trying to, but failing miserably to not yell at her. Had he just acted normal, no one would have suspected anything. But Maddie had passed by and seen the exchange between them and on her way to class had asked Kate, "What's going on with professor Rogers?"

"He's losing it. Going bonkers." she had replied.

"Any professor who challenges your intellect is." they had laughed about it, but Kate wanted to show him just who wears the pants in their relationship. He may be the professor here, but he was no boss of her, and she had just the right plan in mind to get back at him.

He entered in and kept his file on the table, he then looked around the class, his gaze finally landing on Kate and his expression softened. But all she did was look away. He felt bad. He really was an idiot for getting so paranoid earlier today.

He took his coat off and asked the class to open their books to page 147 and he continued to teach, hoping he would be able to talk to her after class. As he spoke, telling the class to mark a certain line, his gaze wandered across the class, and he couldn't help but notice in his periphery vision, Kate was playing with her hair.

Great. He tried to focus on the next line he had to read out, and tried to get his mind over the fact that she was doing exactly what he had asked her not to, and it frustrated him even more, because he knew why she was doing it. She was trying to make this harder for him. To punish him for yelling at her unnecessarily today.

He turned to write something on the board, and when he turned back around, he managed to focus on what he was teaching. But it only lasted the five minutes, the next thing he knew, there was a sound of a pencil falling to the ground. His attention flew to where the sound came from. Kate's desk.

She rose from her seat to get it and bent down, but Erik who was seated on the bench next to her also reached down to get it for her, and that's when he saw it, her purposeful bend so that he could see just the right amount of cleavage to tease him. It enraged him. Not so much because she was torturing him, but because she was oblivious to the fact that Erik seemed to get a kick out of it too. Erik let his gaze linger on her but she just said a soft thank you to him and sat back in her place.

Rick lost his train of words and seemed a little disturbed. He put his book down and said "okay class, Today's your lucky day. Put your books away, I've got a surprise quiz for you guys"

The class roared with sounds of whines and excuses. But Kate just sat there unaffected.

After the test was done, he collected all of the answer sheets and dismissed the class, he began to sort the papers while the students shuffled out, all the while keeping an eye out watching Kate pack up her things. She was taking her time, he assumed she realized he wanted to talk. But then he saw her walking out with the last few students and it only irritated him more.

He quickly put the answer sheets into his file and walked briskly out of the class. He looked both ways after leaving the classroom and found her walking down the corridor alone. He hurried behind her. This was his chance to talk to her, he just needed to find an empty classroom where they could have a moment alone.

"Kate, follow me" he said quietly when he caught up with her

"I'm not following you anywhere; just who do you think you are?"

And she walked into the adjacent corridor. He took a moment to realize she wasn't going to listen to him, he deserved it. So he followed behind her at a safe distance, trying not to pull attention towards them, until he finally caught up with her, and when no one was looking, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the janitor's room and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Just what in the world do you think you're…!" she exclaimed

But she had no time to finish that sentence, hungry lips found hers, the books she was holding fell to the ground along with his file. His hands roamed her waist, and pushed her until her back was against the door, he pushed his tongue between her lips, invading her mouth and making her groan. He parted her legs with his knee and she began grinding herself unintentionally against his thigh. He finally put his hands behind her thighs and lifted them up to hook around his hips as he pressed his hips between her legs

She threw her head back as a moan left her lips at the feel of him just where she needed him

"God! Alex!" she said

"shhh" he blew at her neck and then began kissing down her throat, going wild on that spot just between where her neck ended and shoulder began, causing her to arch her back and push her hips closer to his crotch.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that in class again!" he said between kisses

She could hardly create coherent words with the way his body was pressed up against her, but she still managed to say

"What stunts?"

"You did everything I told you not to? Were you trying to punish me?"

"I was"

"Well, it worked. Are you happy?"

"So very happy" she moaned as she ground her hips against him.

He chuckled. "You have to be careful Kate. In the process of trying to torture me, you gave Erik a little something to look at too"

"I did? Does that worry you?"

"It pisses me off when another man leers at you"

"That's good to know"

He slowly moved the neckline of her t-shirt a little off her shoulder and bit down hungrily on her skin.

Kate has never been a fan of men's over possessiveness, or animalistic instincts, but that simple act of marking her just because he got jealous, made her insides sing. It sent a shiver down her spine, she couldn't process how amazing it felt to have his teeth softly mark her skin. He very reverently then kissed over that marked skin and said "you're mine"

"I know"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning"

"I understand. I was angry, but I'm alright now."

"Thank you. We have to be super careful Kate. If anyone ever came to know, both of us could be kicked out, I can't imagine how much trouble we'd both be in"

She kissed him, hoping to calm him down, to maybe give him some kind of comfort.

"Why are the best relationships always so hard to keep?" she asked when she pulled away.

"I wish I knew, I just know they're worth it in the end. After all the dust has settled,you and I will share something really beautiful."

She smiled.

"You have me up against the door of the janitor's room, your hips between my legs, your lips so close to mine, and yet you have enough brain power to come up with such a romantic line"

"They didn't make me a lit professor for nothing Kate. I'm a man of many talents"

"Yea, I have still to witness the best of them" she said with a teasing smirk as she let her feet fall back to the ground.

He kissed her again then, sweetly, gently holding her like she was the most delicate piece of glass.

"I have to get to my next class now" he said when he pulled away.

"Me too" she kissed him once more then opened the door and walked out. He stayed in, needing a moment to calm himself down.

When he entered his next class, he was alerted of a text on his phone. But he only opened it up later when he was done with his lesson and had allowed the class time for self-study. It was a text from her.

"Take a look at my answer sheet" it said.

He quickly opened up his file and began rummaging through the sheets until he found hers, he saw that all of her answers were right. She had basically aced the test. But it was the end of the sheet that made him smile.

"I aced the test, I expect a reward" and beside it, was a print of her perfect lips in that sweet tasting cherry lip-gloss that he loved to kiss off her lips. He quickly folded the paper and tucked it into the inside pocket of his coat before any of the students saw it.

Alex Rogers couldn't get that smile off his face that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys enjoying the story? :) <strong>  
><strong>I hope these last three chapters were good to read :) <strong>  
><strong>let me know your views, or maybe even suggest a scene you'd like to see play out between them in my story in a review :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: hey guys, thanks so much for all your reviews and alerts :) I'm so glad that you guys love this story :) here's the next update :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

That evening, he decided to go take her out clubbing. Little did he know, she could be a party animal when she wanted to.

The minute he spotted her walking down the block towards his Ferrari, he couldn't breathe. She wore this short black dress that left very little to the imagination. Her legs looked smooth as silk as she got into the seat beside him, and it didn't harm that her dress went a few inches higher up her skin cause of her seated posture.

He felt stupid when she said 'Hi' and he was too distracted by her legs to respond

"Eyes up here bud" she said with a smirk, knowing all too well what she was doing to him

"Huh?" he said finally looking up at her

"I said Hi" she stated

"I'm sorry, hey" he said with a smile and she laughed

"You look extraordinary Kate"

"Thank you" she said, and she couldn't resist, she leaned over and sweetly kissed his lips. When she pulled away "let's go"

He took a moment to bring himself out of that trans her lips had sent him into and then he drove on.

"What did you tell your mom and dad?"

"I told them I was going out with a group of friends"

"Hmmm"

"Well, it's partly true. My friends are going out tonight. I'm just not going with them"

He laughed "touché" he said.

"So where are we going?"

"There's this place at the other end of the city that not a lot of college kids know about"

"This should be fun"

"Trust me, we're going to have a great time" he hit the acceleration. A few minutes later, Kate looked at him and said

"Alex, pull over"

"What? Why?"

"Cause I said so"

"What's wrong?"

"I want to drive this baby"

He laughed. A full, throaty laugh that Kate took as an insult

"I'm sorry, what's so funny?" she asked him

"What makes you think you can drive her, she's excellence and requires only the best treatment, only experienced…"

She grabbed onto his ear and pinched and twisted it

"OWWW!" he squealed

"Pull over!" she demanded

"Okay okay, let go of my ear!"

She did with a proud smile. They each got out of their respective sides, crossed the front of the car and took their new seats.

As soon as Kate buckled up, she put her hands on the wheel and eyed the road ahead. He was still buckling up when he asked her

"Are you sure you know how to..."

And even before he could finish the sentence the red beauty was speeding ahead, swiftly and with so much control, she looked gorgeous driving his car. She looked like she owned it. And for a moment he wished, that this could be his life. If they managed to pull through all of the obstacles, they could have this, this banter, this back and forth between them that he enjoyed so much. He loved charming her, and apparently, she loved every ounce of power she had over him.

He couldn't stop staring now, nothing could stop him. And she was well aware of his eyes on her. Every time her legs shifted to hit the brakes or the acceleration, his eyes were drawn to the strength of her legs, and he found his head going places so inappropriate for the moment. All he could think about was how strong her legs could be, especially when wrapped around him. He wanted to shake his head off those thoughts, afraid that he would be found in an embarrassing situation before they reached the club, but his heart had a mind of his own.

He couldn't stop his heart from beating faster when she laid her hand over the top of the gear shift and then slid her beautiful fingers down to hold the length of it, and for no reason. She wasn't even going to shift it, she just let her hand hold it, move over it, and around it, and it drove him crazy, gave him images in his head of a fantasy he suddenly wanted her to fulfill.

This was torture, complete torture. She was purposely doing this, she knew too well, his eyes were following her every move. He found himself feeling a little uncomfortable in his seat, his pants feeling a wee bit tighter, he shifted a bit

"Something wrong there Alex?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said, words were lost on him after everything she was doing.

"Thought so" she said, with an evil smirk.

Oh he was so going to get her for this, she was teasing him, openly teasing him, and he was a goner.

"So this is the place?" she said after stopping the car in front of the address he had told her. That's the only time he took his eyes off her to look at the place.

"Yup, we're here"

She dropped the keys back in his hand and said "You can drive when we're going home, I think my hands might be busy with more important things" and with that she opened the door and got out, leaving him with his jaw hitting the floor of his car, trying to imagine just what exactly she had in mind. They hadn't even entered the club yet, and he already wanted her to get back in so that they could drive back.

"Are you coming or what? She asked as she leaned down to look at him, and his gaze shifted to her cleavage. How on earth was he going to survive this?

"Yea yea, coming" he said in a stammer and quickly got out of his side of the car, only to meet her on her side, and then with his hand on her back, he guided her inside.

"I was wrong. I should never have underestimated your driving skills"

"Or my riding skills" she finished and then turned and kissed his cheek and walked ahead into the crowd of dancing people.

He was left there speechless again, wishing he could just forget all about this club and the people around and just throw her up against the wall and take her right there.

She sauntered ahead, finding her groove as she walked into the crowd and he couldn't help but gaze at her fine ass, that dress hugged her hips so perfectly, his feet automatically had him walking towards her until he was standing before her. She was moving, her hair was swishing from side to side, and there he was standing still before her cause he couldn't' believe how lucky he was to be here with her. Never had he though he would ever find a woman he could be this crazy about, not just for her looks and her beauty, and hotness, but just her.

He was brought out of his reverie when he saw her face come close to his, and then her lips brushed against his ear and whispered

"You could just stand there and let me dance around you, or you could dance with me and have some more fun"

"That's a trick question" he said with a smile, and she found her lips thirsty to taste them.

So she put her arms around his neck, and stepped closer so that her body was flush against him, and kissed him like her life depended on it he would his arms around her and only then realized she was swaying her hips against him

"Stop thinking so much, dance with me"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Stop thinking so much, dance with me" she said.

He didn't need to be told again, he began to move with her. The beats of the music were loud and fast and she truly was a party animal, she knew all the right moves, all the right grooves and he wondered whether she was this way every time she went clubbing

"You do this a lot?" he said to her, trying to talk to her over the music

"Do what?" she said, turning so that her back was to him, and she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips

He stepped closer, and said "dance this way, party this way"

"She turned a little and rested her head back against his shoulder "nope, only with guys I want"

And with that she rolled her hips back against his, grinding her ass against him, and his grip on her hips tightened

"Kate…" he gasped softly, she had long been having a 'huge' effect on him and his manhood but now, she was going to make him lose control.

She tilted her head a bit and began softly kissing his jaw while naughtily grinding her hips back against him.

"Don't you want me?"

"If only you knew how badly" and his right hand wandered forward low on her abdomen, pulling her close. She kissed with more purpose, his hand was so close to where she really wanted it to be, and it was making her light headed. She let her hand wander back into his hair, and guided him until her lips caught his in a heated kiss. She finally turned in his rams only to be pulled tight against him by his strong arms wound around her.

"I don't know about you Kate, but I have this sudden urge to take you right here on the floor"

She laughed this beautiful laugh, and she looked so beautiful, "Alex I'm not going to let you convince me to have our first time against a bathroom stall"

"Who said anything about a bathroom stall?" he said with a naughty look in his eyes. She hit him playfully

"Shut up" she said

he leaned in and kissed her, hard and passionate, his tongue battling with hers, he let his hand wander down from her back until he felt the curve of her ass and he lightly squeezed, in the process, pulling her enough for her to know just how much he wants her

"Alex..." She whispered at his lips when she felt his hardness through layers of clothing against her stomach.

"this is what you wanted isn't it?" he asked between kisses "ever since you sat in the driver's seat in my Ferrari, with your sinful ministration over the gear shift, and this long sexy legs, and all this dancing and grinding against me, all of your teasing, this is what it does to me Kate"

"I'm glad I have that effect on you"

"When will you let me see the effect I have on you?"

She was just about to say something, something naughty and dirty, and only for his ears, when a sound caught her attention.

It was someone's laughter. Brent.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked behind her, only to spot her entire group of friends buying themselves drinks at the bar.

"Holy…"

"Kate?" he asked, not understanding why she was cursing. She took his hand and began to pull him towards the exit.

"Alex, all of my friends are here... I can't be here, they'll see us."

"How did they even find this place?" he asked as he followed her

"I heard them say something about a new club. I didn't think they'd be talking about the same one you'd be bringing us to"

They finally made it out and to his car. She stopped him outside and said

"I'm sorry"

He looked upset

"It's not your fault"

"I know, but, if I had known"

"It's alright, maybe we could go somewhere else"

Kate looked at her phone, it was late.

"Oh, you got to get home." He said when he saw her look to her phone at the time.

She bit her lip "Alex..."

"It's no problem, get in the car, I'll drive you home" was all he said and then he began to seat himself in the driver's seat. Kate hated that this was happening too often. It was as if the universe hated to see the two of them have a little time on their own, to just enjoy something together. Kate hadn't realized how hard into this relationship she had fallen until she saw how upset he was, and how much it hurt her to see him upset.

After seeing how amazing the laughing, charming, witty Alex Rogers could be, watching that smile fade only to be replaced by disappointment made her worry. She hated to think that if this went on, he may lose interest in her. what if he felt it wasn't worth the trouble, the risk. What if he left her. She couldn't let that happen. Surely she was no fling right? She tried to convince herself. with the way they've been going, she'd been getting a good feeling that he's just as invested in making this work as she is.

Kate had a plan and so she quickly made her way to the other side of the car and got in. After buckling in, he started the car and they drove on into the night. The traffic was pretty light and that allowed him to make full use of his Ferrari's speed.

Sometime during the drive though, he saw Kate take her seatbelt off

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting comfortable"

He nodded.

"Give me your hand" she said, and he gave it to her, it brought a smile to his face, because she intertwined her fingers with his and just held it.

Then she lifted it up to her lips and began kissing it softly, he found that her lips had a great power over his body. Every cell in him responded to her lips. He looked at her with a smile of amusement

"You're the only man who's ever made me so daring"

"I am?" he laughed, finding this conversation funny.

"I've never felt like doing these things before"

"What things?"

"Sending kisses through my test papers, making out with you in the class rooms, in the janitors rooms, going out dancing wild with you, driving your Ferrari, and this next thing that I'm about to do…"she said and he turned for a moment to look at her, all dancer hair, and cheeks flushed and that sinfully short dress still making him feel so restless in his pants.

She brought his hand up, and then slowly, took his pointer finger into her mouth

"Oh..." he said, tethering on a curse, his attention on the road almost slipping.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kate…" he said, his breath catching. His finger was being twirled around in her mouth, her tongue was doing naughty things to him and then she took a second finger between her lips, sucking lightly on them now and then, licking the length of them

He found that his reaction to her ministrations weren't just below the belt. Apparently, she was capable of creating low growls from deep within his chest just with a flick of her tongue. All he could do was picture her doing the same things to him, only on a part of his body that's more responsive and needy than his fingers

"Gosh Kate! You're making me…"

She let go of his fingers and then reached out until she placed her palm over the bulge in his pants

"Pull over"

"I'm not letting you drive again"

"I don't want to drive, I don't want you to drive either. Stop the car, there's no one on this road, we could just use a few minutes, common"

He did as he was told, and as soon as the wheels halted, her lips found his, she tried to shift closer, and brought his hand up to her breast over her little black dress. He palmed her and squeezed her

Her hand busied itself over the bulge in his pants, slowly stroking him over his pants, eliciting a loud moan of her name from his lips.

"You wanted to know the effect you have on me?" she asked him with that low, sultry bedroom voice of hers.

"Oh god yes!" he groaned

"Do it" and his hand slowly slid down from the curve of her breast, down along her waist, and finally found itself high up on her thigh. Slowly, while never letting his lips let go of hers, his hand inched its way up her thigh, she found her legs spreading more for him to allow him to touch her, she needed him to touch her just as bad as he wanted to. She'd been fighting the urge to ever since their dancing got a little too hot on the dance floor and all she needed was some relief.

"Touch me" she whispered at his lips and he inched just a little higher until his fingers were met with warmth and wetness

"Kate, you aren't wearing..."

"No..."

This just got so much hotter, all this time… you weren't… and I didn't even know..."

"shhh" she said, needing him to stop rambling just so she could focus on how perfect it felt to have his fingers working her up. He finally began touching her right, and she found herself needing him close

"Oh Alex..." she moaned his name

"So wet for me…"

He couldn't believe how much she'd been wanting him, suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to just take her home to his bed and show her just how much he wanted her, how much he lov… he stopped himself right there. No. he wasn't going to bring that up, too afraid he'd lose her if she didn't feel the same way, but here she was now, her hips arching, her lips whispering and moaning his name, in his car, in his Ferrari, his two fingers between her lips between her legs, his thumb working her bundle of nerves and really what more could he ask for.

the woman would never let him do this if she didn't have strong feelings for him. Kate just didn't seem to be the type of woman would let a man be so free with her, if she wasn't really in it for real.

She came hard and loud against his hand, and he kissed her moans away, leaving her breathless.

"I can't believe I just came in your car at the mercy of your fingers" she said with laughter in her tone.

"Trust me, you just gave me a memory I'll cherish forever, and not to mention, my Ferrari is the luckiest Ferrari there is.

After she had calmed down, he brought his fingers up to his lips, and she almost reached out to stop him, but he looked at her with a gaze so sinful it tamed her, his eyes were dark with lust as he tasted her off his fingers

"I'm okay with tasting you off my fingers right now, but next time, I want to go all in and taste you from the source" he said in a deep low voice.

Kate Beckett had never thought she'd get off on words like those ever. But there was something about Alex Rogers that made her forget all those stupid rules and principles she had ever followed in her life. There was something about him that made her do and say things she's never imagined she would. There was something forbidden about him, so taboo and wrong, and that only made her want him more.

But she'd never say it was only the forbidden nature of their relationship that had her glued, she was honestly falling in love with Alex Rogers as a man, and not as her professor. When she was with him, she could see him for who he really was, and not for his profession and status.

She climbed into his lap, straddling his hips, her dress riding up so high

"Don't say things like that, You'll make me come again with no effort at all" she reached down between them and began to palm him again over his clothing, stroking him, he felt her nimble fingers then reach for his belt buckle and he had to stop her.

"If you go any further Kate, I won't be able to stop"

"Then don't"

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this, but, Kate, you're special to me. You're nothing like the other women I've been with, you're extraordinary"

She leaned in and kissed him, the words from his lips seemed to be overwhelming her so much.

"You're extraordinary, and that's why I want our first time to be extraordinary. Not in the driver's seat of my Ferrari. I want to take you out to dinner one night, woo you so much that you get sick of me, then I'll take you back to my place where we'll share a glass of wine, and I'll kiss you and I'll tell you how crazy I am about you, and then I'll take you to my bed, and there I'll have my way with you."

"Sounds like a plan"

"I plan to leave you speechless"

"You're a little too confident"

"I'm quite the performer Kate"

"I can't wait for you to prove it"

He laughed and then kissed her some more until he realized he was getting her late, and the last thing they needed right now was her parents questioning her why she was late.

"let's take you home"he said when he pulled away, and she kissed him once more and said "Okay". He drove on towards the Beckett household.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was your update. what do you think? :) leave me a review please.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Part of this chapter is for ItsBettys. :) I hope I lived up to the scene you envisioned :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

They were parked a few blocks away from her house.

"I hope none of your friends saw you there"

"There's a chance they saw you, I had my back towards them. Don't worry, we were quick"

He nodded.

"So I'll see you at college tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yea, 3rd period" he said.

She leaned in and kissed him and said 'I had a nice time tonight"

"I did too" he said with a smile.

"Goodnight handsome" she whispered

"Goodnight beautiful" he said in reply before she got out of the car.

Later that night he texted her

"Kate, I hope you haven't forgotten the class assignment for tomorrow"

"Oh come on, you kept me out all evening, and even now you're a distraction to me, how am I supposed to submit that assignment. Give me another day; I'll make it up to you ;)"

"No Kate, I'm sorry, I can't do that, I have to be your professor in college, and if you don't have your assignment tomorrow, I can't mark you"

"Urgh! Infuriating man! Okay, I'll try and do it now" she replied.

"Good. Don't stay up to late okay?"

"You must enjoy this, playing both roles, that of my demanding professor, and my distracting boyfriend"

Alex smiled at that. He liked that she had clearly stated what she sees them as. He was her boyfriend. Hence, that would make her his girlfriend, right?

He texted back "You know what would be more fun, playing both roles at the same time"

"Oh you'd love that, wouldn't you? ;)" Kate replied.

"You know it. Now keep your phone away and get working on that paper. I'll text you in the morning." He ended the text with a kissy face, and got one in reply.

Alex sat back in his chair and stared at the 4 chapters he had written for this book he had in mind. So far it seemed brilliant. He knew this was something that would work so well. His fingers typed away at the speed of lightening, telling a story of a woman who amused him and inspired him more than anything.

"Okay class, those who haven't submitted your homework in today, please remember you have only one last project for the term to get that grade, and if you don't work hard enough on that, I really can't do anything for you. I'll see you all tomorrow, class dismissed."

The students began walking out of the class, so Kate made her way to his desk

"This is completely unfair. You kept me out all evening last night. I shouldn't be losing my grade because of you" she whisper-yelled at him.

He laughed "Kate, you knew about the assignment, if you were serious about it, you would have done it before we went out, or you could have told me and I would have postponed our plans, and I thought you were doing it last night after we texted"

"I was, but then I got sleepy. You tired me out" she whined

"If last evening tired you out, you better start working on getting your stamina in place for the real deal"

She smiled and began to walk out with him "oh, I can have great stamina when I want to professor Rogers" she said and walked away the other direction after they were out the class. He smirked in her direction and then walked on to the staff room.

It was break time, and Kate, Maddie and their group of friends were all seated together at the table they usually sat at. Brent was talking about something Erik did when he was drunk last night, when suddenly Maddie turned towards Kate "You won't believe who we saw at the club last night?"

"Who?" she asked, trying so hard to mask her nervousness at the subject

"Professor Rogers"

"Really?"

"Yea, but I think he snuck out as soon as we spotted him, maybe he didn't want us to see him" Maddie said

"Him and his girl you mean" Brent finished for her

"He was with someone?" Kate asked them, trying so hard to sound genuinely interested in the gossip.

"Brent seems to think so, he says he saw a young woman leaving with him"

"hmmm, interesting"

"Do you think it was her?" asked Erik, pointing to the entrance of the cafeteria, where professor Rogers just entered along with one of the younger, newer professors of the college. Kate's eyes followed to where Erik was pointing at and the sight made her furious.

Professor Lisa was all over him. she was walking beside him, touching his shoulder now and then, while she narrated some story to him, she had his interest so much so that he hadn't even looked around to see if Kate was anywhere in the cafeteria, and that pissed Kate off.

She looked down at her tray of food. The others were still talking. Some agreeing that it might have been her, and the discussion made her want to puke. She looked back up at him again, he was serving two trays and he handed Lisa one. Kate noticed how Lisa brushed her fingers against his when she took the tray from his hands, letting her touch linger on his skin, and it enraged Kate. He wanted to walk up to them right now, push Lisa out of the way, and kiss him senseless, show everyone here that he was taken. That she was the woman he took clubbing last night, not Lisa.

But of course, that would be their doorway to suspension from college. So all she could do was sit and watch. It made her sick. What irritated her more, was the fact that Alex was so oblivious to her advances, either that, or he was enjoying it. She watched him sit beside her and eat away, now and then telling her a thing or two, smiling that charming smile that she wanted all to herself.

Kate hated this. She hated that they had to be so discreet about their relationship. She hated that other woman thought he was still single and out in the market for them to claim.

Alex looked to Lisa "well, I guess I better get back upstairs, I have a class in exactly 5 minutes"

"I'll come with you, I have a class too" she said as she rose with him

Lisa turned around and before she knew it, there was a plate of food smashed against her shirt

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" said the young girl to the professor Lisa looked down at the mess on her shirt but realized the teen was genuinely sorry; she hadn't done it on purpose.

"That's alright, I'll just have to make use of that spare shirt today" Lisa told her

"Let me help you clean that up" She offered, but the young professor refused and turned to Professor Rogers

"You'll have to excuse me" and with that she walked on over to the ladies room.

"Professor Rogers, how nice to bump into you." Kate said to him.

"Ms. Beckett" he said, acknowledging her with a knowing smile "well, technically, you bumped into Professor Lisa"

"Hmmm touché" she said.

He laughed and began to walk with her as they were both going upstairs.

He then whispered "you didn't have to go to such great lengths you know"

"Why not? She was trying so hard"

"She wouldn't have succeeded anyway"

"That's true, you're crazy about me"

He laughed at her confident air. "That, and she's my cousin"

Kate looked at him with wide eyes "what?"

"Yea, we figured today that we're far relatives. So I offered to buy her lunch"

"Oh" she said realization dawning upon her. He had this smug smile on his face that she wanted to wipe away with her lips.

"You're cute when you're jealous Kate" He said, right before she walked into an adjacent class room

"Shut up" was the last whisper he heard from her. He walked away to his next class with a jump in his step. He wasn't the only one who was easily jealous. They were crazy for each other, both of them, and it made him glad. Gave him hope. They'd make it last.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jim Beckett walked into his friend Scott's jewelry store. The two of them had been good friends for years and he often went to see him at his shop. They'd spend hours together catching up. Today though, even though I was afternoon, Scott seemed to be seeing to a customer. So Jim waved at him and sat himself down on one of the seats a little away from them.

Jim couldn't help but over hear

"This lady must really be something" Scott said

And the man looked up from the piece of jewelry in his hand

"She's more precious than I'll ever let her know"

Scott turned to Jim "you hear that? Now he's the kind of customer I like. This guy here, I've known him since he was little."

The customer looked towards who Scott was talking to and came face to face with Jim. And that's when Jim realized, he had seen this man somewhere, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where.

"I dated his mother back in the day, and ever since he's started dating, he's only ever bought his woman gifts from my store" Scott spoke proudly of the customer.

"Well Scott, this one's not like the other women I've been with before. She's so different."

"Well son, if she's that precious to you, take my advice, and tell her." Jim said.

The man nodded and then said "okay then, I'll take that blue butterfly pendant, please wrap it up in something shiny"

"I will" Scott said and walked to the counter. The customer turned to Jim again and said "Thanks for the advice Mr…"

"Jim. You can call me Jim."

"It was nice meeting you Jim" and with that, he picked up the box from the counter, paid Scott with his credit card and left.

"Nice boy" Scott said when he came back to where Jim was.

"Yea, he looked like someone I've seen before, but I can't place where and why"

"You're getting old Jim" he stated in all seriousness

Jim gave him a look. And he laughed out loud.

"He's a teacher at the university here"

"Wait, then Kate would surely recognize him, what's his name?"

"Professor Alex Rogers."

Alex walked out of Scott's jewellery store feeling a little hopeful. He's been wanting to buy Kate something since forever, and he finally found something perfect, something he knew she'd love. He'd give it to her soon he thought as he tucked it away into his pocket, and made his way home.

It was Saturday evening, and Kate was doing some research for one of her assignments when her mom came into her room and sat on her bed.

"Kate, I need to ask you something?"

Kate turned to find her mom seated on her bed, looking a little worried. So she stood and walked on over until she sat down beside her

"What is it? Why do you look so tense?"

"Kate, are you seeing Brent again?"

"Mom…"

"No, I know you're a big girl now, in fact, I shouldn't even be interfering in your relationships, you're 21 now, but I'm still your mother and I feel obligated to warn you, he's broken your heart before, he doesn't deserve you, what's to stop him from hurting you again"

"Mom, I'm not seeing Brent. We're just friends now."

"Oh... But that day..?"

"It was a friendly dinner" she cleared up for her mom, a lie.

"Then who have you been seeing lately?"

Kate looked away from her mom's eyes, not knowing how on earth she was supposed to answer this.

"What makes you think I'm seeing someone?" she counter questioned.

"Don't doubt my many talents as a mom. I've known you since the day you were conceived. I know your tells, I know when your hurt, I know when your angry, and these past few years, I've seen you fall in and out of love. But this time, it seems different, stronger"

The use of the word Love from her mom surprised her. Was that what her mom saw in her these days. Was that what her body language and behaviour showed? That she was in love? A different love, a stronger love? And it wasn't until this moment, that Kate actually allowed herself to admit confidently, she was falling in love, and she was falling hard.

And this wasn't like her past relations. Alex was… amazing. And he made her feel amazing. He made her feel extraordinary, and no other man had ever made her feel so special. And Kate knew one thing for sure, there was no one on this planet who could read her better than her mom.

Johanna Beckett was a woman who studied her daughters every move. That led Kate to believe that her mom was right. But she didn't know just how right she was in wanting this relationship.

Sure, Alex was a few years older than her, enough of years to receive disapproval from her parents, but really, she needed them to understand just how much she really likes him, and how good he is for her.

"Mom, I'm in love, but I can't give you any more details than that."

"Okay. But why?"

"There's someone, someone special, and I'm afraid I'll lose him if I don't handle this right. It's complicated"

"Kate, I hope he's not trouble"

"No, not trouble." She said immediately. But she didn't even sound convincing to herself. Dating your professor was all sorts of trouble.

She reached out and held her mom's hand "mom, I want you to trust me and the decisions I make about this guy okay? Can you promise me you'll do that?"

"Even if I did try to stop you from falling in love Kate, you wouldn't listen, I can't stop your heart from feeling what it feels. I just want you to be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's what I want mom, and it overwhelms me how bad I want him."

"He seems to have stolen your heart"

"I hadn't realized it until now"

"Don't do anything wrong Kate. You have a good future ahead of you. If he screams trouble, stay away, however high he lifts you off your feet" with that she kissed her daughters head and got up, and with a smile she said

"But if he's just as crazy about you as you are about him, I'm sure you two can work things out. I'd love to meet him soon."

Kate only nodded and her mom walked away. She laid back down on her bed and sighed. She wiped her hand down her face. She was hopelessly devoted and she knew no way of turning back.

This kind of relationship was wrong on so many levels, it was their ages, their professions, all of it screamed a big NO. Her parents would never accept it, of that she was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? :) let me know what you think. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Thanks for all the love guys :) I really appreciate the response I've been getting for this story. **

**Please note, this fiction is now rated M. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Over the next week, they went out more often. They'd talk over the phone late into the nights, their usual banter going on until the wee hours of the morning. With every passing day, they both felt more open with each other, and allowed themselves to just live every moment to the fullest.

It was Saturday evening, and tonight, Alex had big plans for the tow of them. he had told her after class that he'd come pick her up at 7 from their usual meeting and departure place, two blocks away from her house, and they'd go out for a movie, and maybe dinner after

Over dinner, one topic led to another, and eventually, they began to tell each other about their past relationships.

"I used to be a jerk. Slept around a lot when I was in college"

"Well, I'm glad that was all in the past"

"I'm proud of it too" he said with a genuine pride in his eyes.

"The only every time I was serious in a relationship was when I was with Meredith, but even that didn't work out to well. Like I told you, I took the break up real hard"

She placed her hand over his and spoke softly "She lost out"

He lifted her hand and kissed over her knuckles reverently.

"I could say the same thing about every guy that's given up their chance of being with you. But that would mean I care about them. No I don't. I'm glad it never worked out with them, because the universe then led you to me."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, sucking lightly on his lower lip, pulling away with a sweet smile on her lips.

"You said Brent hurt you real bad, how is it that you guys are still friends?" he asked.

She sighed. "He cheated on me, with my best friend. But I realized he was never the kind of guy I would have stuck with. And honestly, even if I had decided to never talk to them, I'd still be running into them all the time cause we have too many mutual friends who love hanging out together. It tortured me a lot at first, but eventually I learned to just live with it. I no longer saw him as my ex, but just as a friend. We talked and agreed to just forgive and forget."

"He must really be a douche. I can't understand how any man could hurt you for another. You're every dream I've ever had"

She looked down at their hands, and he noticed a light blush rise to her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. And then whispered

"I have something for you Kate"

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

He reached into his pocket and took out a tiny little gift box and handed it to her. "I want you to wear this every day from now on. Just a little something I'd like you to have"

She opened the box and lifted the piece of jewellery from inside

"Oh Alex, it's beautiful" she said as her finger lightly traced the blue studs on the butterfly pendant. The light shone over them so beautifully, and he wasn't sure, but he thought he saw moisture gather up in her eyes.

"How much did this cost you"? She asked.

He took it from her hands and tugged at her shoulder to turn around a little so that he could put it on for her

"Not enough. You're worth so much more. Plus, it's a gift Kate, what makes you think I'll tell you how much it cost"

She chuckled and after he had hooked it behind her neck, she turned back to look at him, and her fingers still lingered over the beautiful pendant

"It's so beautiful, thank you"

"You're beautiful" he replied and leaned in to kiss her again. This time, they grew more passionate, more intimate, kissing away in their secluded booth in this perfect restaurant he had brought them to, Kate felt like she was in paradise, with his arms around her, his one hand playing in her hair as he kissed her, and his other hand gently cradling her face.

"Kate, would you like to come over to my place? My mom's not at home tonight, I have the loft all to myself."

She looked into his eyes .this was it. He was talking her home. Her heart began to beat fast.

"Listen, it doesn't have to be anything more than just a glass of wine if you don't want it to be"

She shushed him with her lips and then said "pay the bill and take me to your place Alex."

The look in her eyes told him, she wanted it to be so much more than just a glass of wine.

They held hands the entire way up the elevator and into his loft, he only let go to take her coat off, and she walked in a few steps to properly take in his home. It was huge, and beautiful. He passed her by and walked in to the kitchen asking "would you like something to drink?"

"Yea... uhh... Whatever you're having"

"Sit, make yourself at home, I'll be right back"

He returned soon with two glasses of wine in his hand to find her seated on his couch, looking around at his living room.

"I see my mom's home decorating skills have captured your attention"

"It's beautiful. I mean, I didn't think you'd let her add a womanly touch to it, but it's pretty clear you live with your mom"

"Eh, I let her take care of the front rooms. However, past that door, it's all me"

He said, looking pointedly towards the door to the study. Kate smiled. She wondered if she would get to see past that door tonight.

"Here" he said, handing her a glass. She took it, and what surprised her is the shiver she felt run through her at the heat of his touch, more like brush of warm skin against her fingers when she took the glass from him. "Thanks" she took a small sip, and allowed the wine to warm her senses. Her eyes never leaving his.

He took a sip too, but then laid his glass down on the table in front of them.

"There something I've been meaning to tell you Kate?"

"What is it?" she asked

"It's about us"

Kate smiled. He seemed so nervous. What could he possibly want to say?

"Kate, I know our kind of relationship doesn't work well in most cases, in fact it's hardly ever accepted by anyone, no one would approve, unless they actually saw how amazing we are."

She bit down on her lip, where was he going with this. Kate now suddenly also began to feel a little nervous, and she wasn't sure whether what was coming was going to be good for her or not. She placed her glass down too. As soon as her hands were free, he took them in his.

"What I'm saying is, Kate, in spite of all the odds, I know for a fact, I don't ever want to let go. You've got me wrapped around your fingers, and I don't know if it's right of me to say this so soon into this relationship we got going, and please don't hate me for this if you don't feel the same but Kate, I think I'm falling in love with you"

Her lips parted to say something, but he continued "Kate, if you don't feel the same way, and you think I'm being completely ridiculous for falling so hard in love with you, in my defence, I don't think it's possible for any man to not fall in love with a woman like you. You're extraordinary, beautiful, strong, and you possess a beautiful heart."

"Alex…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I care about you. And even if you don't feel the same about me yet, I want to make this work between us, I want to be able to love you and be loved by you, I know without a doubt you care for me Kate, I can see it in your eyes"

Her hand flew up to cradle his cheek and he leaned into her warm touch.  
>"I just... I want to ignore the world and its rules and status quo, I want to love you, because I do, and I'm not going to keep away just because this world doesn't like to think of a young student and a professor falling in love."<p>

There was silence in the loft. He was done. She was gazing into his blue eyes that even now, were looking at her with so much love and affection. She wondered just what she had done in her past to deserve this man.

"Alex, I don't have the words to tell you what I feel about you just yet, you're the writer between us, I'm learning from you. But you have to know, I want nothing more than to be able to love you and be loved by you"

A smile came upon his face and showed in his eyes. And then he watched as she sat up straight and began to unbutton her top

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I may not be able to say what I feel for you just yet Alex, at least not in the right words. But I'd like to show you"

His eyes were transfixed on her nimble fingers that were slowly unbuttoning her shirt, revealing more and more of her to him. She was wearing a black lace bra under her shirt, and the sight of it made him swallow hard. This was it, she was giving him this. He wanted to reach out and touch her skin, and study every plane of her body, every curve and dip in her skin.

Her shirt was off, and suddenly, she was moving. His eyes followed her, she rose from her seat and before he could process what was happening, she was straddling his lap, her laced chest right in front of his eyes, and he could already feel himself responding to her so quickly. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"The world and its rules can go screw itself, because I know what I want, and I know when I want it. You and now. And not even status quo can stop me from making love to you"

And with that she softly began to nibble on his ear lobe. Her teeth and tongue alternating turns to torture him. She could feel his pulse under her fingers that were softly tracing his skin under his ear as she held his handsome face. She surely was having an effect on him, that she was sure off.

"Either I'm doing something wrong, or you don't want to touch me" she said with laughter in her tone.

"Huh" he replied. She leaned back to look at him. He seemed stunned. Speechless.

"I never thought it was possible, but have I just rendered the great professor Rogers speechless"

"A lot of things I thought impossible, are happening tonight" he said, his eyes finally meeting hers.

She leaned down and softly kissed his lips, and whispered "Touch me Alex"

And his lips found hers again, only this time, he let his hands connect with the soft smooth skin of her back. And with one touch, one sip of her lips, he was addicted. He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to.

He felt her shiver under his touch, as he reverently moved his hands up her back. She hummed into the kiss, and his lips and tongue got more explorative. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her and kissing her senseless. He pulled away just once and said

"If we do this Kate, there's no turning back"

"With you, I only want to move forward"

That was all the consent he needed. He pulled her hips closer to his, and his lips found the smooth skin of her shoulder. His fingers expertly unhooked her bra, just as his lips got wild against her skin. She let her hand fist in his hair, melting at the mercy of his lips on her skin. He let his lips leave her skin only to slide the straps off her shoulders to take off that tiny beautiful piece of clothing.

He looked at her with awe and adoration, and he saw the way her chest rose with her breathing getting faster his hands reached up to cup her beauty, she closed her eyes at the warmth of his palms against her breasts, his hands were reverent, and he squeezed lightly

"You're so beautiful Kate"

She hummed. Clearly a little too out of coherency to say anything right now, how could she. He was touching her bare naked skin and her body was having a very definite reaction to him. Even before she could open her yes to look at what he had in mind, she felt his warm mouth latch onto her rosy bud and she arched her back in response, her body taking on a mind of its own, needing to feel more of him.

His lips were warm and wet and beautiful against her and she couldn't help but feel the need to hold him closer. Her hand fisted in his hair as a sinful noise left her lips.

That beautiful noise only encouraged him more. He let one hand wander back, to study that smooth creamy waist and all her curves and edges. His soft sucking and nibbling was turning her on so much, she could already feel her sex pool between her legs. She slowly pushed him back, her feeling mixed about the loss of his warm mouth around her sensitive bud. But she needed to get the barrier of clothes away from them, she wanted to feel him, all of him, and soon.

She quickly tugged on his t-shirt and took it off, her eyes looked hungrily at his chest, that broad expanse of toned goodness, her hands moved to his biceps, to properly appreciate them, and before she knew it, he was pulling her in for another kiss, but this time, he held her lovingly close, their upper bodies finally connecting skin to skin and it spurred on an energy so strong in them, a hunger so untameable, to be able to be this open, this close, a deep growl rose from his chest and she ground her hips down over his crotch.

Knowing, and feeling his readiness for her was making her crazy, her hand reached down between them, and his eyes followed her movement, until he saw her palming the bulge in his jeans. His eyes involuntarily shut. She kissed along his jaw line, and he moaned her name out. He quickly tilted his head and slowly bit down at the base of her neck

She gasped, the mix of pleasure and pain making her body ache with need to feel him inside her

She panted, "Take me... I need to feel you in me"

"Stand up" he said in response. His voice low, commanding and so bedroomy. She reluctantly got off his lap and stood before him. He placed his hand on her waist, and began to trail soft wet kisses from the centre of her chest right down to her navel, and then lower. She bit down on her lip. His lips were doing wonderful things to the skin just above the waist line of her jeans, but really, she doubted she had enough control to wait any longer. She was going to need release soon

"Alex... please"

The sound of her begging him, it was all too much. His fingers quickly made work of her jeans, opening up the button and pulling down the zipper and then pulling her jeans down, helping her out of it. After helping her feet out of the pants, he looked back up, but this time, letting his nose and lips trail against her skin of her right thigh, until his face was right in front of her lace covered womanhood

"Oh Kate" he moaned

She sensually played in his hair, needing him close.  
>"I can smell you, and it's taking all of me to stop myself from throwing you on my couch and tasting you"<p>

A soft whimper left her lips as she envisioned it. She wanted it. So bad. And the sound of him calling her out on it, actually putting in words that he's aware of her sex juices between her legs, it sent a shiver down her spine. She'd never before found dirty talk hot. The things this man was doing to her

"Why are you stopping yourself?"

"Cause tonight I want to take you to my bed, lay you down and have my way with you. Make love to your skin, worship your body like it deserves to be worshipped, and just show you how much I love you" with that he stood up, and lifted her up in his arms. His eyes not leaving hers even for a second. He carried her down through his study, and into his bedroom. He slowly and gently laid her down on his bed, and then crawled up until his face was above hers and his hips were cradled between her thighs

"This is my every dream come true Kate, having you here in my bed"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She simply raised her head until she could find his lips between hers and kissed him for all he was worth. Her hips rose to grind against his, needing some kind of friction there, his chest pressed down onto her breasts, strong, yet so careful not to make her uncomfortable, her body seemed to be humming with joy and need.

She didn't know how and when he did it, but without warning, his fingers had begun to wander down between them and they were currently stroking her oversensitive nub over her underwear. The act caught her by surprise and she let out this sexy moan at the feel of his ministrations,

"It's a pity really; you've ruined such a beautiful piece of lingerie"

She hit his chest playfully "it's your fault you know"

"touché" he began to take the tiny piece of lace off, pulling them down her legs until he could throw them behind his back to pay attention to what he really needed right now. He gazed at her core, so wet and beautiful, glistening with her body's way of telling him just how much she wanted this, just how much she was craving him

"Kate…"

She bit down on her lip, he guessed she was shy, but he watched as her chest rose and fell, she was restless for him, her eyes dark with arousal, she sat up, and pulled his face to hers, kissing him hard, letting him know that she couldn't wait any longer, but instead of taking his own jeans off, he decided he wanted to make this more special for her. While her lips busied herself with his, he let his fingers explore her glistening folds.

She moaned into the kiss. Her entire soul coming alive at the contact, his fingers were warm, and now wet with her own juices, moving sinfully around her nub and over it, and then suddenly, he was filling her, two strong talented fingers curling up in her. She lost control of the kiss, her only ability being to pant heavily against his lips, they shared the same breath as she came apart against his fingers, at the mercy of his touch, and he got to watch it all unfold before him.

He'd been with woman before, but none had come as beautifully as she did. She was vocal, and so amazing, and she responded to every move, she was warm, inside and out, and he was overwhelmed with how much he was in love with her. She was still panting, coming down from a high of an orgasm that had been so perfect, she couldn't believe it was even possible to feel so strongly about someone. He laid her down gently, she closed her eyes, catching her breath, and he took that time to take his jeans and boxers off.

"Alex that was…" she began

"Not yet" she heard him say close to her ears, she opened her eyes to find him above her again, and she hooked her legs around him and that's when she felt him. Hard and ready, and throbbing against her lower stomach

"Oh my!" a breathy moan left her lips "Alex…"

He kissed down her neck

"Think you can handle another?"

"Make me"

He kissed more passionately than before, taking his time on her skin. His lips found her nipple, hard and inviting and so he sucked, kissed, nibbled and lightly pulled and tweaked. She was moving so much, her body writhing with need now, after feeling the heaviness and fullness of him against her, she needed to feel him inside her

"Now Alex, please, I need you in me" her hand reached down to find him, stroke him, she let her thumb glaze over his head, spreading all of his pre-cum. He found himself at a loss of words for how perfect she is. All he could manage were desperate moans and whispers of her sweet name. He finally lined himself up at her entrance and slowly, every slowly entered her, letting her have her time to adjust to him.

Kate had been with well-endowed men before, but none had been as well-endowed as Alex Rogers, and it made her shiver in delight. he was strong, and had a great built. his biceps were huge and sexy, his abs were defined, everything about him screamed .

Sure, a lot of women must dream of making it into bed with a man like him. but none of their dreams come true. None of them had him. She could already feel that coil of tension in her lower abdomen, she was so ready for him. Once he was in, buried within her to the hilt, he heard a soft whisper leave her lips

"move" she said, and he obeyed, moving almost all the way out and back in, both of them feeling so much at once, he was holding himself up above her with his elbows digging into the bed beside her head, his hand played in her hair, his lips continuously showering her face with kisses as he moved in and out of her,

He could feel her beginning to clench around him, she wound her legs tighter around his hips too, higher up, and the new angle almost made them both come right there, he began moving faster, knowing he was close too

"Alex, so close…"

"I know baby, come for me, I'm right behind you" and he fastened his pace, getting sloppy and harder until he felt her spasm around him, her muscles milking him out, allowing him to come soon after her, spilling himself into her warmth. She came loud and hot, a string of expletives and his name leaving her mouth in the sexiest tone he's ever heard a woman come with. And it added to the ecstasy of his own climax.

She could feel him, all of him, they had just become one, through an act so intimate, and she couldn't believe how perfect it had been. How beautifully their bodies aligned with each other, fitting so well, as if they were designed to be here, to make love, how easily they could just fall into sync, how amazingly their bodies worked with the other to create such a magical experience. He was still kissing her skin, making it very clear to her just how much he had enjoyed that and he was caressing his shoulder blades, the skin her fingers had scarred while she was in the throes of passion.

They only spoke when he moved off of her to lay by her side and pull her close to spoon her to him and after they had both caught their breaths. He kissed her shoulder

"That was perfect" She whispered in the silence of the room that was just, minutes ago filled with moans and whimpers and groans so hot that the walls could have melted with just listening to them.

"You're extraordinary" she turned her head, needing to look at him, and his eyes held a love so strong she couldn't resist kissing him

"If I had known how good you are at this, I wouldn't have waited this long to make you mine"

"I've been yours since the day you first laid eyes on me professor" she smiled that naughty smile with her tongue between her teeth, he leaned down and kissed those talented lips

"Touché, and might I add, I've always loved your long legs, but now, I also respect them"

She laughed, free and loud and so very beautiful it made him smile. "I do have a very skilful pair of legs"

"You do" he shook his head enthusiastically. She reached up to kiss him again, but was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. It was ringing in the living room, where he had taken off her pants

"What's the time?" she asked in panic, rising up on her elbows

"It's probably around 10.15"

"I think that's my mom calling"

"I thought your curfew was 11"

"It is, but tonight she wanted me home by 10. Needed my help with something"

"Oh" he looked disappointed.

She could see the disappointment on his face and found it cute. She gave him a naughty smile, a sparkle in her eyes

"I think I could spare another 15 minutes" and with that she climbed on top of him straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss his chest. Her lips moved skilfully over his skin, her teeth lightly grazing over his pecks, her hand working him up again like a pro

"Kate..." he moaned "you're going to be the death of me"

And they once again surrendered themselves to the cravings of their hearts, losing themselves in a tangle of limbs, a unison of souls, and a harmony of beautiful sounds that filled the room, causing some kind of invisible bond between them to become stronger than before. From this day onwards, they knew it would be different, they would be different. Almost inseparable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have read my other fictions, you'll know I like drama. Know, that much later in this story, there will be a tiny bit of drama. Just a little bit, to help a plot line move forward, that's all. please stick with me. <strong>

**I hope you're enjoying reading this story. because I sure as hell am enjoying writing it. Thanks again for reading and please leave me your thoughts in a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: here's your next update :) Thanks for all your reviews :) don't forget to leave me one again after you're done reading these next two chapters :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

He stopped his car at their usual spot. And noticed she was still flushed in the cheeks, a glow in her face he hadn't seen before.

"I had a great time tonight Kate" he said.

"Clearly" she said with laughter in her tone and he laughed too.

"You're so extraordinary it floors me. honestly"

She couldn't help the way her cheeks were reddening. This man was so perfect, had managed to make her come thrice within one evening, with so much ease and perfection, it was as if he already knew her every like and dislike, he knew what she craved, and what she hungered for, and he gave and gave and made sure she had had the best sex ever.

Here she was, with a dull throb between her legs from having his manhood there, a light mark of his teeth on her skin hidden under her shirt, the joints of her hips honing a sweet ache that would remind her of just how perfectly they fit, and really, she couldn't get herself to say goodnight to him and leave his car. She was a goner.

And if you thought she was hopelessly crazy, he was actually considering taking her into the back seat of his car, and having his sweet way with her once more before letting her go.

But both of them knew, this was just the beginning of something perfect between them and pushing things would ruin it. So they made a silent agreement there as they sat gazing into each others eyes that it was time to say goodnight.

She leaned in and softly kissed his lips. Long and slow, tasting him, sipping him, thanking him and leaving him with a kiss he'll remember all night.

"I had a great time too." she said

"We should do this again" he said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

She laughed and said "definitely"

There was a comfortable silence that fell between them and then he said "Good night Kate"

"Good night Alex, I'll see you tomorrow in class?"

"Ahh yes, that reminds me. Just how am I supposed to look at you as my student now, after I've seen you naked in my bed?"

She laughed as she got out of his car.

"Easy. Don't look at me as your student."

"Ha ha" he dead panned "no, but seriously Kate, I'm sure when you walk into class tomorrow, I'm hardly going to be able to concentrate on what I have to teach"

"I have confidence you'll find a way" she assured.

"You have more faith in me than I do. I'm afraid I'm going to be picturing your two lace covered..."

She laughed again and interrupted him mid sentence "then so be it. Imagine you're giving me a private tutoring class, and well, I'm sitting on your lap and you're teaching me about Charles Dickens"

He gave her a look. "Walk away now, before I pull you back in here and take your clothes of"

She laughed and blew him a kiss and walked home. He drove on home with a smile on his face. Her idea wasn't so bad. It made him wonder if she'd like a few private lessons in literature.

* * *

><p>Kate walked in to find both her mom and dad in the kitchen. She quickly rushed towards the stairs with just an "I'm home" needing to escape their lecturing.<p>

"Where do you thin k you're running off to young woman?" came her father's voice

"To my room" she called out

"Kate do you know what the time is?"

"I'm late, I know. But I don't understand why I have a curfew in the first place."

She had stopped on the stair case to stare down at her mom who was wiping her hand son a kitchen napkin, and her dad who had walked in behind her.

"Because sweetheart, you're a student, you still have to wake up early mornings for college and you can't be coming home late like this"

"Exactly, I'm in college now, I can take care of myself when it comes to bed timings and curfews mom!"

"Where is this coming from Kate?" her mom asked

"You know what? Forget it" she turned around to go up to her room. Kate honestly didn't want to start an argument with her parents, her night was going so well until now. She just wanted to keep her happy bliss and not have it erased with a petty argument with her parents.

"Is it that new boy who's keeping you out late, Kate?" her mom asked

And her dad then said "what new boy?"

Kate stopped in her tracks. And looked down. She wiped her hand down her face. She honestly didn't want her dad to know just yet, but of course her mom just had to break it to him. She turned around to face them and spoke to her mom

"I confided in you with that one thing, you just had to blurt it out in front of dad, did you?"

"Kate, if it's something you feel the need to hide from us, then you already know it's probably wrong"

She rolled her eyes "Oh my god! Mom, have you ever thought for even once that maybe I hide things from you because I just want my privacy, that I want to live my own life. I'm a big girl now mom, I don't need you two looking out for me all the time, especially when it comes to who I date and who I don't!"

"Kate..." her father began to scold

"No, I really can't do this right now. Girls my age are out there living on their own doing what they like when they like. I'm the only one stuck here living with my parents" she didn't know where that came from, but she saw the hurt in her mother's eyes as soon as she said it

"I'm sorry..." her father said "but what are you trying to say? Do you want to move out? Live on your own?"

"Jim..." Johanna began, needing to stop him from letting this go further.

"well, at least then I wouldn't have you two continuously looking over my shoulder, watching my every move, at least then I'll be able to live my life the way I want to"

She was yelling, and she didn't' know what brought this on, why was she saying such things. It was in the silence after she had spoken that she allowed herself to realize the things she had said. And she hated herself for allowing her anger to take over and say things she didn't mean.

The anger she was really feeling in her wasn't even about these things, then why had she just made her parents feel like she doesn't want to live with them anymore? She questioned in her mind.

"Kate, I don't know what's gotten into you. But maybe we should all just get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow" with that, her mother walked back into the kitchen and her father walked towards the couch to put the TV on.

Kate stood there for a moment. What just happened, she questioned in her mind. Why had she just lost her cool? Where did all that anger originate from? And it was only until she was seated on her bed later at night, with tears in her eyes from feeling so horrible for talking to her mom and dad that way, that she realized, all of that anger originated from the fact, that her parents would never accept the man she wants. The man she has fallen so hard in love with.

The anger came from knowing they would make her life hell if they knew the relationship she was in, the anger came from not being able to tell anyone, or show the world the man who had stolen her heart. The anger came from the fact that they would hate her if she chose to pursue the relationship after they ask her to end it.

She texted him

"I think I just hurt my mom and dad real bad. Feeling really low"

"What happened? Do you want to talk? I'll call you. Give me five minutes, I just got home." he replied.

"No no. it's okay. I'm tired, I need to sleep. I think I'll talk to them tomorrow and clear things up. Thank you for today Alex :*. Goodnight."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

She lay down and stared up at the ceiling. Two hours later she was doing the same. With sleep not coming to her at all, she got up and exhaled heavily. This was always the case with her. She was always restless after a fight with her mom. She got up, and went downstairs, thinking maybe a nice glass of hot chocolate might help put her to sleep.

She entered the kitchen to find her mom sitting at the kitchen counter helping herself to a nice steaming mug of hot chocolate. A smile came to her face. How could she forget, any fight between them always had the same effect on both of them all the time.

Johanna realized she wasn't alone, she turned to find her daughter looking at her and biting on her lower lip nervously

"Having trouble sleeping?" she asked.

Kate nodded.

"I know the feeling. C'mere. I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate"

Kate walked over to her side and sat down on the seat beside hers. Both of them sat together sipping from their mugs of hot chocolate, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"Mom, about earlier tonight..."

"I hadn't realized what I was saying until after I had blurted it out. Had I been more aware that you didn't want your dad knowing yet, I wouldn't have said it... I'm sorry" her mom explained

"No mom… No" Kate placed her mug down and somehow, leaned closer and Johanna put her arms around her holding her daughter close. "You don't have to apologize, please" the young girl pleased with her mother.

Johann kissed her daughters head and said "Do you really want to live on your own? Cause if that's what you really want Kate…"

Kate looked up at her mom quickly, and with panic in her eyes.

"No, I don't want to. I don't know what came over me, why I said those things, but I don't want to be anywhere but here mom, with you and dad."

"But Kate… you said it's what all your friends are doing, moving out, living independently"

"What I said was stupid, most of my friends living alone are miserable because they've pushed their parents away. I never want that" she hugged her tight

"I want to be right here."

Johanna wiped a tear that fell from her eye

"But mom, that doesn't mean I am to be treated as anything less than an adult"

"I know, I understand that now. But Kate, you have to promise me something, if at any point of time, you find that you're in trouble, and that you need us, don't hesitate even for one moment to look to your parents for help. You know we'd do anything for you. You're all we have"

Kate looked into her mother's eyes and said "I know. I'm sorry I hurt you, and dad. I didn't mean to. Something else was upsetting me, and I just took it out on you…"

"It's alright, we're okay now. Come on have your drink, and then we'll go to bed"

Just before she took her last sip, her mom spoke

"I need to know, Kate, were you out with him tonight?"

"Yes"

Her mom nodded.

"No mom, he wasn't the one who upset me"

"He wasn't?"

"Well, no. I mean.. It's got a lot to do with him, but it's not really his fault."

"I can't imagine what would upset you so much, but I trust that when you find it's the right time, you'll talk to me about it"

Kate nodded.

"Can I at least know his name Kate?"

Kate laughed. Her mother was so inquisitive. And so obviously fishing for information. But she felt nothing could go wrong with just a first name. So she told her

"Alex, his name is Alex."

"okay. Thank you for telling me that"

Kate kissed her mom on the cheek and said, come on, let's go try and sleep now.

They walked out together and Johanna asked "how was your evening with Alex?"

And Kate was suddenly reminded of her perfect evening at his loft, in his bedroom, in his bed, under his body, at the mercy of his lips and..."

"Okay, that blush on your cheeks gives me more information than necessary" came her mother's voice from beside her. Kate laughed.

"As long as he's treating you right Kate, he's in my good books"

"Mom, he's amazing. he makes me feel so special, like I'm the only woman in the world he'll ever have eyes for"

But even while Kate spoke about him, she knew, he would make it into her mother's bad books the minute she comes to know he's her professor.

"One more thing before I let you go to sleep Kate, I know I've already had the talk with you years ago, but, for some reason, I feel you're really serious about whoever this boy is…"

"Man" she corrected with a smile. "He's not a boy, mom"

"You're all little boys and girls in my eyes kiddo. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I know what happens when you begin to get serious in a relationship, and I just need to know, that you're being,… you know… safe?"

Kate covered her eyes. Was this really happening? And her mom was adorable when she was being this way.

"Yes mom, I'm on the pill"

"Okay, that's good to know. Okay… good night honey, I love you"

"I love you more mom" Kate hugged her mother tight and kissed her on the cheek. And soon enough. They were both in bed, one falling asleep with a worry etched in her mind about what it could be about her daughter's new relationship that could upset her so much, the other, dreaming about her man kissing her senseless and making her writhe in the throes of passion just as he had a few hours ago.

* * *

><p>Professor Rogers had done quite a good job keeping his mind of Kate and her sexy self this morning by very efficiently avoiding eye contact with her. Any eye contact would lead to him picturing what her eyes looked like when he was buried deep within her and that was just NSFW territory. He was managing just fine, until, a member of the student council entered the lecture room and asked to make an announcement, it was a reminder of the college's annual dance that was to be held day after tomorrow.<p>

Alex's eyes found hers. And she raised an eyebrow at him. what was he going to do now. Every student had to go with a partner. There was no doubt, there were around 10 most eligible students in the class who must be planning on asking Kate. And there was no way he could ask her. Absolutely no way it would be alright if he took her to the dance. She seemed to understand his thought process, and mouthed the words "I'm not going"

He looked at her with a confused expression. Of course he didn't want that. He didn't want her to miss the dance, just cause he couldn't go with her. He just didn't know how he'd feel if she went with someone else. the bell rang out then and he dismissed the class.

"you survived" she said with a smile after everyone had left

he laughed and she stepped into his personal space and kissed him "I knew it was just a matter of time till I get to taste your lips again"

He put his arms around her and held her close, memories of last evening still so strong in his mind, the warmth of her body in his arms making him feel at home. She melted in the strength of his arms around her. Enjoying the feeling of being covered, protected in his hold.

He looked at her then and said "I want you to go for the dance"

"Will you be there?"

"Yea, I'm chaperoning"

Kate looked at his shirt buttons. Thinking hard.

"Has anyone asked you yet?"

"5 guys. I declined them all"

He laughed. "Okay, say yes to someone. I don't want you to miss the dance just cause we can't dance together"

"But I don't want to give anyone the idea that I'm single and ready to mingle" she argued. "the only man I want to mingle with…"she said as she stepped closer, her hand reaching down to palm him over his pants. He jerked away as soon as she placed her hand on him

"easy there babe, I have another class to take after this" he said.

She laughed "you get my point"

"I do" he said

"okay, how about this," he continued. "Go to the dance with someone. I'll try and keep you entertained there without really making it obvious that I'm trying to be with you. And maybe after the dance, we could go out.. Maybe go dancing somewhere else…" he suggested

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Although, I have no clue how you're going to keep me entertained if I'm to dance with someone else"

"Forgive me if I fail, but I'll try nevertheless, and if I do fail, I'll surely make it up to you during our little after-party" he said with a wink and she bit down on her lip at all the things she could make him do to make it up to her.

"Okay, deal"

"Now get out of here, before anyone finds you having eye sex with me"

She laughed and walked out. He made sure to lightly goose her rear as she passed him by, and a scarlet red blush rose to her cheeks. This man. This amazing man. and his hold over her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Review maybe? please? :) <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Here's the next update :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

It was the night of the college's annual dance. Professor Rogers was standing near the table that was serving punch, his duty for the hour was to supervise and keep a check that no one spiked the punch. Now and then a few of his students came up to him to tell him he cleaned up real nice. Made him feel good. He's spent a good amount of time getting ready and gelling his hair tonight, wanting to look just right for her, for Kate.

Clad in his finest tux, he stood there watching over the students, all coupled and dancing around to the music. He felt bad that he couldn't be the one to pick her up tonight, to bring her to the dance, to dance with her all night and woo her to his heart's content.

He looked around for the umpteenth time, searching for her, he looked at his watch. Why wasn't she here yet? He texted her

"Where are you? Have you decided to ditch me? ;)"

He looked up at the door of the hall, and then back at his watch. But he had to do a double take. Cause the woman who had just entered through the door had caught his attention. She was beautiful. She had hardly entered and all eyes were on her. His breath caught in his throat. He swore he couldn't breathe, it was Kate, with a doofus on her arm.

Whoever that guy was, he was doing no justice to her good looks. She was wearing a stunning blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways, she had done up her hair so well, it wasn't entirely up and neither was it let down, it was somewhere between, and those few kiss curls that hung down at the sides of her face highlighted her beauty.

She was looking around, so he took a few steps ahead, needing to be close to her, but suddenly realizing he can't be that obvious. So he stopped in his tracks and waited for her to spot him, and when she did her face lit up. He smiled that charming smile. He then looked down at his phone and lipped to her "check your phone"

She quickly whispered something into the guy's ear, probably asking him to grab her something to drink, and even that small little action didn't sit well with him, he hated that he could be so lucky to be that close to her.

She looked at her phone and probably read his earlier message. She chuckled at it, and looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

He was so stunned by her beauty. It was taking everything in him to not walk on over to her and kiss her sweet lips. He quickly texted "Kate, you're looking gorgeous. I'm cursing myself right now for being a professor here."

She laughed again on receiving his message, and then she quickly typed out a reply "I dressed up only for you. How much longer until this party is over? I want to be near you"

"The feeling is mutual. But I guess we'll have to wait another hour or so."

She read his reply and sighed. Her dance partner then walked up to her with a glass of punch in his hands. Alex looked back at the bowl of punch next to him.

'Hmmm, the guy was just next to me, and I had no clue' he thought to himself. When he looked back in Kate's direction, she wasn't there. But that's when he spotted her again at another corner of the hall, she had found Maddie, Brent and few others and they were all admiring her outfit.

Alex Rogers was happy that Kate had entered late. The DJ was done with his quota of slow dance songs and jive. Now he was grooving with his turn tables, pumping up a beat for the students to let loose and just dance like the crazy teens they were. He wondered if she purposely came in late, to avoid dancing with the guy. It made him smile, that was probably the reason.

He watched as Kate and her friends danced among the crowd, she was having fun, and that's all that mattered, he loved watching her. The smile on her face, the way she threw her head back when she laughed, she had the craziest moves a woman could have and it made him laugh at her comfort level with her friends.

There was a moment when she caught his eye, when she spotted him watching her, and she began to do this slow, roll of her hips, her hands reaching up into her hair. He knew what she was up to. She was torturing him.

He watched with amusement, tilting his head a little to get a better view. He was entranced by her moves. No one else in the room knew, she was dancing purposefully for him. In a crowded room, she had managed to put on a show for him, and it made his heart fill with love for her.

Soon, she was distracted again by something Maddie said, and they were both suddenly broke out into synchronized dancing.

'Hmmm', he thought, 'probably some old dance they've done together before.' He mused. And then he had an idea. He smiled to himself, asked another chaperon to mind the punch for a while and he disappeared out of the hall.

The song changed, and Kate looked back to where her boyfriend was standing, but he wasn't there now. So she looked around, wondering where he could have disappeared off to. She got her phone out of her clutch and made her way out of the crowd of dancing students. She quickly dialed his number. It was unreachable. She wondered with a little hurt making its way into her heart, whether he had left already without her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone behind her tapped her shoulder. Her hopes rose, thinking maybe it's him, but she turned around, disappointed to find it was professor Lisa.

"Are you Ms. Beckett?"

"Yes, that's me" she said, wondering what Lisa could want from her.

"Professor Rogers asked me to give this to you" she handed her a note and then went off in another direction.

Kate took the note, opened it, and looked around again to check if he was around. On not seeing him anywhere, she finally read the note.

"You win, you were right, this is harder than I thought, trying to stay away from you, keep my hands off you while you dance that way before my eyes. I couldn't do it."

Kate felt a sadness creep into her. She feared his solution was to leave. But then she read on.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. So I did something about it. Without making it too obvious, make your way out of the hall, and come to the terrace of the building. I'm waiting for you. Hope you've saved your last dance for me."

A huge smile donned her lips as she closed the note and tucked it away into her clutch. She looked around, and finding that no one was aware of her presence, and neither would they be about her absence, she slowly, very quietly made her way to the hall door and snuck out. She ran to the elevator, took it up to the last floor of the building and then climbed the stairs up to the roof top.

The cool air of the evening hit her like a bucket of ice water and she almost took a step back in to stay warm, but then she felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and a tall figure step in place behind her. She smiled. She'd recognize the comfortable, homely feeling of his arms anywhere after their first time together. His arms were encompassing her, and she no longer felt victim to the chilly air of the night, now all she could feel was warmth.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi" he said near her ear and then softly kissed down her neck. She squirmed in his arms, his kiss doing wonderful things to her body. He chuckled and then nibbled softly on her ear lobe and said

"I've been waiting all night to hold you"

"Only hold me?"

'No, a lot of things, but since the minute you walked in in this dress, my hands have been itching to touch you"

Even as she spoke, she could feel his hands place themselves on her hips, his hot palms making love to her curves, his hands move up her waist and again came around her pulling her flush against his body. She leaned back in his embrace, enjoying the feeling of him around her.

"You're touching me now" she whispered in a breathy gasp.

"It's not enough" he said and she looked back at him to properly see the love his eyes were surely sporting. He kissed her lips, hungry and passionate; she turned fully in his embrace, letting her arms wind around his neck, her one hand playing in his soft hair just at the nape of his neck. Her other hand slid from around his shoulder down over his chest, her fingers tracing the lapels of his tux.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You're looking stunning tonight Kate, absolutely gorgeous"

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself"

He laughed and said, "Took me an hour to get the look right"

"Mine took 3" she said with a smug smile.

"Your efforts were all worth it" he replied "but I'm going to undo all of it soon, you have to know."

She sighed. "I should have known that's what you'd want" she feigned irritation, so he tickled her sides till she was laughing so hard and pleading to be let out of his arms.

"Why did you bring me up here anyway?" she asked close to his lips.

"To share the last dance of the night with you" that's when they faintly heard the sound of the DJ downstairs announcing that he was about to play the last song for the evening.

He placed his hands on her waist, and she put her arms around his neck once more and they softly began to sway to the music. They moved in time to the soft music that they could hear in the air, he had eyes only for her, gazing into her dark green eyes, he found himself lost in her beauty, a beauty that could trump the beauty of this cold starry night.

A cool breeze blew their way, and she stepped closer in this embrace, he wound his hands around her, and she let her cheek rest against his, her arms fully wound around his neck. She could feel his clean shaven jaw, smooth against her cheek, tough skin against soft. She couldn't comprehend how his skin was always warm, no matter what the temperature he would subject himself to, his skin was always just what she needed.

Her lips found his cheek and she placed a lingering kiss there, taking her time to show him how much she appreciates this. She spoke near his ear

"This is perfect"

"You're perfect" he said.

She chuckled. "I don't want to go anywhere tonight, let's just stay here and dance, I want to stay like this longer"

"I'll dance with you all night if that's what you want Kate"

And that's how they spent the next hour and a half, dancing on the rooftop of the college building, the party downstairs had long been over, the DJ had packed up his things and left, and the love sick couple had danced to the slow tunes on Alex's phone.

Now and then he'd said something charming in her ear and it would leave her cheeks red. She kissed him ever so often, needing to feel those amazing lips take control over her senses. He'd even let his lips pleasure her while dancing, choosing to kiss down her neck, and shoulder time and again, worshipping her body, his hands were warm, and even through all her clothing, it was like fire against her skin, a beautiful accompaniment to the burning desire she had to make love to him.

"So, you're coming for the class trip right?" he asked her.

"What class trip?" she asked in confusion.

"I emailed the entire class, I got permission from the college authorities to take you guys to Boston for 2 days and a night, James Patterson is doing a special book reading there, and I thought it'll be nice to learn something out of the classroom."

"Wow! That would be amazing"

"Yea, I thought you'd like the idea" he said proudly.

She kissed him and said "my favourite part about this news is the part about getting to be with you for 48 hours straight"

A huge grin came to his face and he said "yea, that's my favourite part too" she took his hand then and said

"It's getting late, drop me home?"

"Let's go" he said and they walked hand in hand towards the doorway to the staircase.

* * *

><p>Jim Beckett was seated on the couch watching a baseball game, when he heard shouting from across the road. He got up to look out the window. Their neighbours were at it again. He sighed. The Robinson's always had something to argue about. But that wasn't really the problem. The problem was that they were all loud-voiced people.<p>

Jim's attention was brought to his daughter walking down the block towards home, and she turned to look behind and wave out at someone. Jim tried to get a look at who she was waving at, he assumed it was that boy Charles who had come to escort her to the dance, but why would he drop her off a block away from home, why couldn't he come leave her to the door.

Jim was sure, that Charles was just a friend to Kate. They had nothing more than a good friendship going on, then why did his daughter look so flustered, her cheeks were slightly red, she was playing with her hair, her mind was clearly somewhere else, cause she had this giddy smile on her face.

He walked to the door, and when Kate opened the door with her keys, he acted like he'd been looking for something in the coat closet.

"Hey, you're home" he said

"Hey dad!"

"Did Charles drop you off?"

"Uhh... yea... he did. He was in a hurry to reach home, so he left soon"

"Okay" her dad said.

"Katie… how was it?" Johanna asked when she came out of the kitchen to greet her daughter

"It was fun" Kate said. "But I'm super exhausted with all the dancing, I think I'm going to hit the bed"

"Alright, good night"

"Goodnight mom, dad. Oh and, there's this class trip day after tomorrow. Our literature professor is taking us to Boston for a book reading by James Patterson, we'll be there for two days."

"And what about accommodation? Where are all of you going to stay for the night?" her mom asked.

"He's made arrangements. We'll be staying at a hotel." She said and then waited for them to say something.

"Alright, it's not like we can say no to it or something right? I mean it's a class trip"

"I'm not asking for your permission mom, I'm just letting you know" she smiled and quickly ran upstairs.

But apart from the talk of this trip, something around her neck caught Jim's attention. It was a pendant. He swore to himself, he'd seen that pendant before. That blue butterfly. He couldn't quite place just where he'd seen it. Why was it such a familiar piece of jewellery? He cursed under his breath, frustrated with not being able to recall where he'd seen it. He hated that this was proof he was getting old.

He shook his head, not wanting to go there, and sat back down on the couch to continue watching the game.

* * *

><p>The next day Jim Beckett had a few errands to run, and was passing his friend Scott's store and decided to drop in to say hi. After a little small talk, he turned to leave, but a shiny blue butterfly pendant in the display near the cash counter caught his attention. And that's when it all came back.<p>

The young man he had met that day at this very shop, had bought this very same pendant, said it was for a woman he loved dearly. Jim began to feel a little on edge with the memory of that day. Because it was the very same pendant he had spotted round his daughter's neck the earlier night. He turned to Scott.

"This butterfly pendant… how many have you sold so far? And is it something available at all jewellery stores?"

"Jim, this little baby would cost half your annual salary. Just because of that factor, I ordered only two for my shop. They turned out to be the last ones available in the market. So no, no other store will have them. I managed to sell one. If I'm not mistaken, I think you met the man that day, I introduced you to him. The professor. "

"Yes, yes you did. The professor." Jim said; an anger like never before filling his head. His fists clenched at his sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Cue scary sound effect ( tuh tuh tuh!) <strong>

**Did you like the last two chapters? how about you leave me a review with your thoughts :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Merry Christmas to you and you family :* I hope you guys are having a great Christmas. I'm sorry I took this long for this update, but just for that, I give to you 4 new chapters :) here you go :) enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Jim entered the house late in the evening. He was happy with what he had done. Now it was time to talk to Kate.

"Where's Kate?" he asked his wife

"She's asleep, she's got to get up real early tomorrow, but where were you all day?"

"I had something that needed taking care of" he replied in all seriousness and Johanna gave him a questioning look.

He nodded and then disappeared into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Looks like that talk with Kate would have to wait. Jim was restless. He couldn't believe how his daughter could put herself into something like this. Something that would ruin her career, her social life, would literally make her the talk of the town for all the wrong reasons.

Jim found it hard to sleep last night, but when his eyes opened late the next morning and he found that Kate had already left for the trip, he cursed himself for not being able to have a talk with her before she left.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he argued with his wife

"Because, you hadn't slept well all night. You needed sleep"

"Dammit Johanna"

"What is it Jim? Ever since last night you've been on edge! What is this really about?" Johanna asked, a little angry with him.

Jim huffed. His fists clenched at his sides again. "I'll tell you soon" he said and walked back up to his room to have a shower.

* * *

><p>Kate had texted Alex the moment she had left her place<p>

"Hey, I'm on my way to college. I'm super excited for this trip"

But she never received a reply. She was now sitting in the bus that was arranged for the class, and they were all waiting for him to arrive so that they could leave. He was super late. Kate looked at the time on her phone, and again checked to see if there was any message from him. Nada.

It unsettled her. Where could he be, and why was he not replying. Professor Lisa was accompanying them on this trip and she was already here but where was he. Kate tried calling him up, she knew how dangerous this could be. If anyone saw the picture of him she had his number saved with, that in itself could cause trouble, but she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know where he was and why he wasn't replying.

"Okay students, I hope you've all marked the attendance sheet. We're leaving now"

The question was at the tip of her tongue, 'wait, where's Alex?' she wanted to blurt out, but thank God she hadn't. God knows how she would rectify that and justify how she was on a first name basis with the professor. But luckily enough, the other students liked him enough to ask

"Where's professor Rogers?" one asked

"I though he was coming with us" someone else said.

Kate could feel the bile in her throat rise, she was feeling sick. Sick that he would ditch. Where was he, and if he had decided to not appear, the least he could have don was let her know.

"Students, relax. Professor Rogers may or may not be joining us for this trip due to unforeseen circumstances. If he is joining us, he'll meet us at the hotel directly."

There were groans and sounds of disappointment, and Professor Lisa passed a sarcastic remark about how their disappointments that he wasn't here that made her presence feel appreciated. The class laughed.

But the young woman, sitting at the back was looking out the window and nothing in particular when the bus began to move and get on its way to Boston. Everyone was doing their own thing, no one noticed the moisture fill up in her eyes. Kate Beckett felt torn. Her phone was held tight in her hand, her hand waiting eagerly to feel the soft vibration of the phone that would alert her of a message or a call. But nothing.

"I thought you had planned not to go, after everything that went down between you and her father last evening" his mother looked at him with a disapproving look.

"I owe her this much mother" and with that he put his bag strap over his shoulder, picked up his keys and left.

They had all settled in into their rooms, and some of the students were getting ready to go out, just to peruse the streets until it was time for the book reading at the closest Barnes and nobles. Kate was sitting on the corner bed when she felt her phone buzz

It was a text. From him. "I'm sorry, something came up. But I'm here now" it said.

She almost jumped off the bed, needing to go see him. To assure herself he was here. But she refrained, needing to hide her sudden excitement.

She replied back to him "you scared me, I thought you weren't coming"

She didn't receive a reply for a while, until "hahaha, no. Anyway, time to leave now, are you excited to meet James Patterson?"

Her eyes widened "we get to meet him?"

The idea was that all of them get to be part of the large crowd that would be at the book reading. She didn't think for once that they were going to get to meet him.

"I'm going to sneak you into the manager's room after the reading so that you can meet him. Not all students will get that privilege"

"You're amazing, have I told you that?" she sent to him with a huge grin on her face

"You're extraordinary" he replied back and soon after came an "I love you, always"

She was just about to reply back when Professor Lisa came to their door and asked them to line up in the lobby downstairs.

The plan went smoothly, after the book reading, the entire crowd of students began to move towards the door, and Kate sneaked around a book stand and went the other way, meeting Alex half way towards the manager's office.

Alex embraced James Patterson as if he was his lifelong friend, and then introduced Kate to him as one of his very vibrant students. Kate wished she could have been introduced to him as something more, but she knew it was too dangerous. Patterson seemed to be quite impressed with her.

"He was going gaga all over you" Alex told her as they caught up with the students walking back to the hotel

She almost hit him playfully "stop it, why would he?"

"Cause he's a man, any man with a pulse would go crazy for you" he replied, and she laughed

A blush rose to her cheeks at his words, and she tried to very subtly brush her fingers to his as they walked side by side. She wasn't sure whether he was aware that she was finding an excuse to touch him, but she was slightly offended when he put his hands into his coat pockets. She looked up at him and he seemed oblivious. She let it slide. Maybe he was just far too deep into 'professor mode' right now.

Alex was trying his very best to resist all the temptations he was feeling to steal a glance her way, to maybe place his hand at the small of her back, to look into her eyes, even now, when she was trying her best to touch him, her soft brushes of her hand against his, they were driving him crazy, making him want her so bad, but he had to gain control over the situation. He was trying not to hurt her. If that was even possible.

It was 10 pm now, he had done pretty good, trying to avoid situations where they were alone after their trip to the book store, he feared she could sense something different, he wished he could explain it all to her. Why this was necessary. Why what he was going to do was necessary. But he knew he was going to leave her heart broken at the end of it. He prayed she would forgive him after all of this.

He laid back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking back upon his little encounter with Jim Beckett.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_(flashback)_

He had received a call from Scott, saying he wanted to see him at his shop. When Alex arrived, Scott asked him to wait for him in the back room of the store. But the minute Alex entered the back room, he felt a force push him back to a wall, and before he knew it, a punch was thrown across his face.

he yelled in pain, when he looked back up to see who it was that had just punched the living daylights out of him, he saw it was the kind man from that day when he came to buy Kate that pendant.

"What the hell man!" he exclaimed while trying to push the elder man away.

"Just who do you think you are ha?" the man asked him

"I'm sorry, you just hit me in the face, and you're asking me who I am? Who are you? Care to explain why you just punched me?" Alex was trying to be calm, not willing to hit an elder man, without knowing why he was attacked by him.

"You damn well know why!" the man seemed enraged. And Alex wondered what in god's name had he done to anger this stranger.

"Who are you!?" Alex asked

"My name is Jim. Jim Beckett"

And Alex felt the blood rush out of his brain. His face grew pale, he swallowed quickly. He felt the oxygen leave his body, like his whole world was going to crash down on him in that instant.

" …" he stammered

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me. It may have worked on my daughter, but I very well know what your intentions are… you're one of those corrupt teachers who…"

"No... Mr. Beckett... you got it all wrong..."

"Don't! Save it. I know you've been seeing my daughter, and she will see the wrath of my anger too, but first, I needed to deal with you"

"Sir, I'm sure we can do this like gentlemen, there's no need to get physical here"

"Okay…"he considered for a moment "speak" he said.

"Sir, your daughter and I... we… I'm in love with her"

Alex saw the way Jims fists clenched, the way his eyes were red with anger, his entire stance seemed to be ready for the kill.

"bullshit! I don't know what your intentions are , but I know one thing for sure, you're going to put my daughter in a lot of trouble"

"Sir… my career is at just as much at risk..."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is, we're crazy enough about each other to still pursue the relationship"

Alex knew his words were enough to get him 3-4 blows to his stomach. And honestly, he didn't know how to defend himself if he was attacked again. He was playing with fire.

"Are you even listening to yourself? You're at least twice her age!"

"I take offence to that sir..." he began

"I don't care what your age is, the fact is you're old enough to know how wrong all of this is. Do you know what could happen to Kate if word got round that she was seeing her professor? Do you know what the authorities of the school could do to you if they found out you were in a relationship with a student. Kate would lose her social life, and that would cause her mental instability. I don't want to see my daughter moping around, depressed just because she feels unaccepted at college, cause her friends look at her different. And all because she's been seeing her professor after college hours! The last thing I want for my daughter is for her to lose herself in something that will go nowhere."

"But sir…"

"I will hear nothing of it. I'm sure you are a respectable man , don't spoil your own reputation and my family's with this. You will end this fling you got going on with my daughter, whether you like it or not, or I will make your life a living hell. Do you hear me?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He simply swung the door open and stormed out of the room. Alex slid down the wall and sat there staring at the door.

There was a part of him that had broken right there. Broken with the idea of never seeing Kate again. Then there was a part of him that understood Jim's view of things. He was her father and he only wanted the best for her. Alex Rogers doubted that he was the best for her. At least not as long as he was her professor at her college.

Kate and he were beautiful together, everything was just so in sync between them, perfect, and they had found a groove to work around. Right when everything had begun to go right, her father had now found out, and had stabbed their little relationship with a sword of truth. A truth that the universe was fighting hard for. The truth that the two of them were a horrible mistake to being with.

He should have known from the start. Getting involved with a student was all sorts of wrong. He should have never led her on from the start. He should have kept his little crush to himself. It was selfish, but at least then he wouldn't be in this place, this place where he now was forced to break her heart. He hated that her father was right. This kind of relationship could put them both in trouble, a trouble that would have lasting effects for a long time. The last thing he wanted was for Kate to go through any of that. And the only solution was to put a stop to all of this.

Even though he knew now, that he had no choice but to let her go, he couldn't bring himself to do it. How could he? How was he supposed to walk up to her and tell her they can't be together anymore, when his own heart thinks otherwise?

He wished he could place her heart in an iron cage, so that nothing would touch it, nothing would break it not even him… He wiped a hand down his face. His chest ached. What was he going to do? He was madly in love with her, he couldn't just break her apart. He couldn't even bring himself to get off the floor there in Scott's back room. Until it was late in the evening when Scott came in and helped him up, offering him a pat on the shoulder, trying to be comforting.

He wondered if Scott thought of him as anything less, because he was dating a student. And that made him wonder what Jim Beckett must see him as. He knew for a fact, Jim Beckett was worried for his daughter, worried, because he sees him as one of those teachers who looks for nothing more than a companion to sleep with in a student. Alex wished he could prove to him, that his relationship with Kate wasn't like that. It was so much more. It was love.

But he didn't sound convincing enough even to himself. Who would believe him? No one. No one would believe that what he shares with Kate is real. Beautiful. Love. He had gone home and opened up to his mother about everything that evening. Told her about his feelings for Kate, made her understand his view of it, convinced her that he was in love with Kate and wasn't using her.

And the two of them had come to the conclusion that the only way this could be resolved would be to end the relationship, to stop seeing Kate, and let her move on. It pained him so much, he spent the entire night in his room, nursing himself to a bottle of vodka, needing to forget what he was expected to do. He couldn't fathom what it would do to her if just the thought of being away from her could send him into this alcohol induced depression.

Naturally, he had woken up late the next morning, the day of the trip, with a throbbing headache, and a longing to see her for the last time.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Here he was now, in a room just a few room away from hers, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how he was supposed to go on, how was he supposed to break it to her, that they can't see each other anymore, that it's not right, especially when he was the one who had convinced her they'd make it work.

A tear rolled down the side of his eye and he closed his eyes for a moment. Needing to gather his thoughts, hold himself together, when a knock on the door sounded out. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He wiped the moisture from them and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. He assumed it was one of the students, he had told the guys that if they needed anything they could knock at any time, but he didn't think any of them would need anything.

He swung the door open to find the queen of his heart standing at the doorway, wearing her Pj's and a smile so wide and naughty, it was contagious.

"Kate what are you doing here?" he half whispered while peeking out on either side of his door.

She laughed at his paranoia. "You know, if you're that worried about someone seeing me outside your door, you could just call me in.

He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her in quickly and shut his door.

"You shouldn't be here Kate, if anyone knows…"

"Shh... Will you relax, no one saw me"

"Still... This could end badly in so many ways…"

"Not necessarily" she said as she took a step closer to him, her eyes holding something naughty and hungry.

"Kate, we can't do this here"

"Why not... no one will ever know, think about it... getting to have your way with your favorite student in your room on a class trip…"

"You're much more to me than a favorite student Kate, you have to know that by now"

"Show me" she said at his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He could feel her fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt. He wanted this so bad, to touch her, to show her how much he loves her. But he would hate himself if he made love to her and the broke her swollen heart.

She noticed he was deep in thought, and so she decided to do a little more convincing.

She splayed her fingers over his chest. "I couldn't stop thinking about you Alex, everyone fell asleep so quickly in my room, but I laid awake thinking about you, about the feeling of your strong arms around me, about your soft lips against mine, and the memory of you in me. I couldn't resist. There was this ache between my legs Alex, and I knew only you could do something about it, I need you"

She finished with a hot open mouthed kiss at the spot on his neck that drove him wild.

"Kate..." he groaned her name

"No one will know Alex, no one will know that behind your door, you're worshiping my body, you're making me come with your name on my lips, it'll be our little secret... Please Alex... I need you" she said in her lowest bedroom voice ever. He was a goner. She was a minx and he was always going to fall for her every need.

He pushed her back to his door, and his lips were on hers in an instant. He vented every one of his emotions out on her through that kiss. His anger and himself for needing to let her go, his hurt from knowing this would be their last time, his jealously toward any new man she would find if she ever got over him, his happiness at having found the love of his life even though he was about to let her go, and his lust for her was somewhere in that kiss too.

She could feel an underlying emotion behind his kiss, behind the passion pouring out from it, behind the way his lips moved so hungrily against her, yet so sweetly. She placed her hand behind, at the nape of his neck, while her other hand crept up the front of his t-shirt until she could bunch his t-shirt up at his chest and tug at it to get it off, he allowed her to take it off, and she found herself pressed against the door again.

His lips were thirsty for her, sipping at her lips, sucking, kissing, nibbling lightly, his hand lovingly cradled her face, as if he were holding the most delicate piece of glass

"Alex..." she whispered "is everything alright?"

"No" he said

"What's on your mind, tell me…" she said, worry showing in her features

"I need more of you" he meant so much in just that one line, but he knew she wouldn't' understand.

She smiled. "You scared me for a moment there" and with that she pulled her t-shirt off, exposing herself to him confidently, she wasn't wearing a bra and it drove him crazy. His hands flew to her breasts, needing to memorize them, learn her by heart, so that he would never forget what it felt like to touch her so intimately, he squeezed lightly, and she threw her head back in pleasure.

She loved it when he touched her, when he explored her skin, when he experimented to see what she liked and what she wanted more of. She felt his thumb brush over her hardening nipples and suddenly, his warm mouth was around one of them. Her hand fisted his hair as a gasp left her lips. Her eyes were shut tight, needing to focus on the way his tongue was moving on her, the way his lips were sucking and how his teeth lightly pierced her overs sensitive skin.

"Alex…" he hummed into her skin, and before she knew what he was doing, she felt his hand roan the expanse of her flat stomach and without warning, reach down under the elastic waist band of her pajama pants and lower into her underwear

She arched her hips forward on feeling his touch. His lips found her neck as his fingers explored her folds

"So wet" he whispered as he slowly inserted a finger into her. She found herself getting weak at the knees, not able to stand up straight anymore with his fingers working her up that way. She moaned when he inserted another finger into her and curled upwards

She shuddered in his arms. He knew just what drives her wild. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him hungrily, but she couldn't control the kiss for long, his fingers were doing sinful things in her and she was losing herself to his ministrations in her, his thumb swiped over her oversensitive nub, smearing her own juices over it, and again he swiped across and around, he could feel her shivering breath brush across his lips, and he wanted to forever live this way, breathing her in, hearing her soft whimpers and moans, hearing her repeat his name over and over like a chant.

He held her close, knowing full well how on edge she was, and with one last flick of his thumb, he brought her to the edge, she came hard and fast against his fingers, rubbing herself off on his hand, biting down on his neck trying to buffer her loud whimpers and her need to just shout out his name in appreciation of his ever talented fingers.

She leaned heavily on him after she had come, her breath taking it's time to calm down

"How's that ache between your legs now?" he asked in a low voice

She whispered between breaths "satiated, but hungry for you, all of you" her hand had crept down to palm him over his pants. He groaned

"God! Kate!" he leaned down and carried her up in his arms and walked to his bed. He very reverently placed her down on his bed, and pulled her pajamas and soaked underwear off, sliding them slowly down her beautiful long legs

He then took off his own pants and she had eyes only for his engorged manhood, hard and ready only for her. He crawled over her and began to kiss her, and she kissed him with a shared hunger. She reached down to stroke him, to feel just what she does to him, he groaned into her lips at the feeling of her hand on him, another memory he wanted to keep forever. His lips moved down to her neck, lower to her collar bone, she closed her eyes to enjoy his explorations... her arousal building up so high, it almost made her forget that she had to keep her volume low to avoid suspicion, she bit her lip as his name left her lips.

His mouth found her breast again and made love to it like he did to her lips, but the he began to move lower down, and Kate placed her hand on his shoulders, his strong, well-formed muscles, the way they flexed when he moved, she loved the feeling of his warm skin against her. She could feel the hardness of him throbbing against her thigh, she so badly needed him inside her, and she was hungry to have him, have him buried inside her to the hilt.

She realized he was going lower and not stopping. She quickly held on tight to his shoulders

"Alex... wait..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I need to taste you Kate..."

"No... I mean... I've never…" she was stammering and he suddenly realized the way she wasn't looking him in the eye, and how her cheeks were flushed an extra dark shade of red...

"Kate… what is it?"

"Alex, no one's ever... I've never let anyone…"

Hey... it's alright... if you're not comfortable... if you don't want me to.." he said as he sat up a little straighter, love and care pouring out from his eyes and the way his hands were caressing her thighs, like he would do anything for her, even resist his own kinky needs just to keep her happy, and she had this sudden epiphany, she didn't want to hold back anymore, she wanted to be his, to completely let go with him, then why stop him from doing something so intimate, so personal.

"I've never let anyone go down on me before Alex, but I trust you, and a part of me what's to try it with you…"

"Are you sure, because I wouldn't want you to say yes to anything just because I want to do it"

"I want it Alex"

"Okay, but if at any time you want me to stop, you just say so, and I will" she nodded. She smiled shyly

"there's nothing to be shy about Kate, I think you're absolutely beautiful, all over, and honestly, I can't wait to taste you, I'm sure you're nothing short of extraordinary"

With that he slowly descended to kiss over her abdomen, and even slower, he kissed down to her pubic bone, and lower between her thighs, until she arched her hips upwards at the feeling of his lips touching her most sensitive piece of skin, her clit.

He had to hold her hips down to stop her from moving so much, but she was helpless, his lips were doing wild things to her clit, licking, and sucking an kissing her so much, it was sending shocks of arousal through her body, making her restless to feel more, she found that her hand had reached his hair, slowly guiding him to kiss her in places where she liked him the most, she felt in control, and he didn't mind one bit, he loved that she was enjoying this, and he could hear her enjoyment, taste her pleasure, and feel her writhing under the power of his lips.

He loved the taste of her, and he had to remind himself, this was going to be the first and only time he would get to do this for her, and he needed to make it perfect.

She shuddered when he licked her folds, a loud gasp left her lips, she now had no control over the words leaving her lips, most of which were curses to the air, and moans of his name, he inserted two fingers into her now, knowing she was super close, and with one last suck over her clit, she came hard and fast, rubbing off on his face letting herself go completely, reaching a paradise of ecstasy at his merciless lips.

When she caught her breath again, she looked down at him, and he was licking his lips, and his fingers, the very same ones that were inside her not seconds ago.

"That was…"

"Yummy" he completed with a charming grin on his face. She laughed "I'm serious kate, you were.. Amazing"

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I'm not done sweetie, if you haven't noticed, I'm 'largely' awaiting pleasuring you again"

"Emphasis on largely?" she asked while staring down hungrily at his manhood and biting her lips unconsciously.

"You know it"

He came above her, and kissed her lips, letting her taste herself off his tongue, the entire kiss was slow, and passionate, and a pouring out of love for the other

"Think you can go once more for me?"

"I can go all night for you Alex" she said with a naughty grin

"Don't tempt me, I may put u both into trouble if you let me keep you here all night"

He aligned himself against her, and she pulled him close to kiss him, and very slowly, he entered her, he lowered his hips between her legs, allowing her to cradle his hips there until he was buried within her to the hilt.'

Her eyes were closed as she concentrated solely on the sturdy firmness of him within her. Filling her, fitting so well with her, as if they were both designed to do this, to fit so beautifully with each other.

"You okay?"

"Better than okay… move Alex"

He didn't need to be told twice, he began to move, binging himself out almost all the way, and pushing all the way back in, driving her crazy. Soon enough skin slapped against skin, his abdomen hit her clit deliciously, her moans alternated with his, both of them trying to be soft, yet not being able to stay completely quiet while the other drew out such amazing sensations from within.

She began to chant his name and by the way she was spasming around him, he knew she was close. He rested his elbows beside her head, and moved a stray hair away from her cheek and looked at her with eyes full of love, and yet so filled with dark arousal and lust for her. Her lips were parted, she was close, but she tried to look at him with just as much adoration. Her heart was overflowing with a love so divine for him

"I love you" he whispered as he connected his lips to her forehead and with one last thrust, he felt her come underneath him, hard and beautifully, her entire frame shuddered and shivered under him, she clenched around him, milking his own hot arousal out of him to fill her up, her fingers scraped against his shoulder blade, her other hand caressing his jaw, feeling the way his features shifted as he came within her, letting go of his seed and allowing himself the release he'd been waiting for.

He lay spent above her for a moment, properly realizing what he had done, and what his near future was going to be now that he'd done it.

He rose up and got off her

"Where are you going?" she asked him softly.

"To get us a washcloth" he said

He stood up, and had to hold on to the wall for a moment to catch his balance. He's never stayed horizontal after a good orgasm, and now he knew why. It took him a moment to get his balance.

"Come back, stay for a while, and then we can clean up"

"no, you can't be here long Kate, if any of your room mates wake up and find you missing they'll come searching for you" he explained as he walked into the bathroom. She sat up, and when he returned, she found he was looking different.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked

He quickly schooled his features "What? Nothing..." he smiled

"You look troubled..." she stated

"No. no, I'm not. I'm just sad to let you go" again, only he knew what he meant. She wouldn't understand yet.

"I can stay you know..." she said with a wink

"Oh no you don't. Don't go tempting me that way" he laughed and she did too. They lovingly helped each other clean up, and eventually, she kissed him goodnight and left. He had made sure to kiss her with his deepest gratitude, love and longing, and hopefully, through that kiss, he prayed he conveyed to her, just how much he'd give to keep her for himself always.

* * *

><p><strong>This will get a little hurtful, but I'll make it alright again, I promise.<strong>**How was your Christmas? Do let me know in a Review. **

**Also, it wouldn't hurt to let me know your thoughts about these last 4 chapters in a review :) **

**Thanks again you beautiful people who read my stories :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Things get better, I promise. Hope you like where this story's going. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments on my story :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Kate,

The only reason I am writing this to you, is because I am selfish. I say this because I would not be able to look you in the eye if I try to say this to you, it would hurt me too much, and I'd rather die. And I would hate to see what it would do to you had I been the one saying this to you.

We can't do this anymore Kate. Circumstances have convinced me, that we aren't meant to be, and whatever we may do, however hard we may try to make it work, we will never be able to get to where we want to be. It will never be allowed. I probably sound cowardly to you, scared to try. But I'm afraid this is a reality that's hit me in the face these past few days. You and I are bad for each other. We spoil each other. And we're absolutely dangerous to each of our careers. Ruining your bright future is the last thing on earth I want to do.

Believe me when I say love, that I write this with a heavy heart. Forgive me for all the pain I cause you with this letter, this was never how I planned for it to go. Your dada found out Kate. It was my fault and trust me when I say, I've brought this upon myself. I shouldn't have been talking to anyone about us, I had no clue he was your dad. Nevertheless, he made it clear to me that I am only putting your future at risk.

Also, the college has been subtly trying to get me to leave so that they can bring your old professor Matthews back, I guess I can finally let him back now. I'm going to either find a new job, or maybe pursue writing, whichever I choose, I want you to follow your dreams. I didn't leave for nothing, so don't let me down. I will try to keep in touch, maybe sometime in the future, if we meet again, and if circumstances are better, we could try to work something out, but for now, everything about our relationship seems taboo to the world. By the time you read this letter, I will be away from home, so don't try to find me there, I'm staying away for a reason Kate, you have to understand. I love you too deeply to hurt you, but this I have to do.

About last night Kate, I hate to think that it was horrible timing. You must think I used you last night because I knew I was leaving the next morning. That isn't the case Kate, my intention was never that. I tried with all my heart to resist the temptation of making love to you last night, and just telling you everything that went down between your dad and I, I wanted to sit you down and tell you why I had to leave, why it was necessary for us to break this for now, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I took the cowardly way out Kate. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you when you waltzed into my room all love eyes and hot hands and lips that were screaming to be kissed.

You have no idea, the hold you have on me, the power you have on me, I bet you wish it were enough to keep me. But you have to know, it is. It's more than enough to have me wanting you all my life. I will wait for that time Kate, when the two of us can see each other again, I will come back, I promise, I don't know when and how, but until then, I want you to live your life.

I will try and get my own life in order too Kate, right now I'm stuck. I'm in two minds about teaching and writing. I am passionate about both and I want to use this time to get my head around what I want to make of my own life.

I had begun to write a book Kate, and I'm half way through, and I have enough to complete the book within the next 6 months. It's inspired by you babe. Every line I've written in there, was put down because of something you said, or did. That book is you. And I'm sure my publishers will love you just as much as I do. I can't wait for you to read it babe, it's your book. And I hope through it, you can look at yourself through my eyes, you'll know for sure then just how much I love and adore you.

Until my next letter, or until I see you again Kate, I love you, Always. Praying you'll forgive me,

Yours forever,

Alex.

* * *

><p>This letter written by Alex was smudged with tear drops on almost every 5th line. The paper had been neatly folded and put into an envelope signed AR for Alex Rogers. The letter had been handed over to Scott, to get in touch with Kate Beckett personally and hand it over to her. Scott, not knowing fully what the situation was about, thought it alright to hand the letter over to Jim to deliver to Kate.<p>

A letter which had been written with such a heavy heart and overflowed with love that had been intended for a young Kate Beckett to read and know the truth, never reached her hands. Instead it lay in a box under Jim's bed.

Like he had promised, Alex Rogers wrote to her every month, telling her of his whereabouts, stating his hopes that she was doing okay, that she had managed to deal with his disappearance from the city, that she was studying hard and that she had forgiven him. Especially that she believed him every time he said he would be back when the dust settles.

Little did Alex know his letters were piling up under the angry father's bed, laying there, read by him alone, and never reaching the eyes of the love of his life.

* * *

><p>As for Kate, she woke up in her hotel room in Boston and realized her roommates were already up and packing to leave. she smiled to herself because there was this sweet ache at the joints of her hips from her activities the earlier night, she could still feel the ghost of his lips against her sex and it set her insides on fire, she wanted to see him so bad that morning.<p>

After packing, all of the students were expected to wait down in the lobby. When Professor Lisa met them there and led them to the bus waiting outside for them, her eyes searched endlessly for him. she texted, called and waited, she entertained her friends' jokes about how he's a lazy man when he doesn't have lectures to attend to, she even laughed when they said he's probably in the shower thinking about his girlfriend, cause even that seemed like a possibility.

When Professor Lisa insisted that they all get in the bus that instant, Kate took that chance to inquire about the literature professor. The lady simply said "He left in a hurry this morning. Said he had somewhere to be"

The whole ride back, Kate sat on the last seat of the bus, closer to the window, feeling just like she had on her way to Boston. Rejected. Why did he keep disappearing over this trip? She wiped a tear that threatened to fall from her eyes and swore to demand an explanation from him the very next time she spoke to him. She never though for once that it would be years later.

The next day at college, she was in a miserable state, all day and night she had no way of reaching him and it scared her. And when Prof Matthews walked into her literature class instead of him, she literally broke down. She had to excuse herself from class to run to the girl's room, only to fall to the ground there, curled up in a corner, crying her heart out. She felt torn apart. Had he left forever and not cared to tell her, not cared enough to think she deserved an explanation? It made no sense. One night he's making love to her, the next day he's disappeared off the face of the earth. Her chest ached so bad, she couldn't find it in herself to make it through the day in college. She headed home.

Johanna Beckett was changing the curtains on the window when she spotted her daughter brisk walking towards home. She opened the door for her, and it was only until Kate was a few feet from the door did she notice the tears streaming down her daughters face, the completely broken stance she held, and Johanna's arms opened wide, motherly instinct she'd call it, to hold her hurting g daughter.

Kate flew into her arms and cried bitterly. Her heart ached. She had nothing to go on, no explanation, just an empty feeling from not hearing from him for over 24 hours now.

"What is it Katie? What's caused this?"

"He left, he never told me anything?"

"Who? Is this the guy you were seeing?"

Kate nodded in her mother's embrace.

"Mom, his phones unreachable, he didn't come to college, and basically, he's wiped himself out of my life. I don't even know how to reach him"

"oh Katie…"her mom tried to sooth her, rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her shivering body, to offer comfort in whatever way possible.

"If he's the man you've told me he is, he will get in touch with you, he owes you that much"

"I don't even know if he's the truth, how am I supposed to trust him anymore, everything was a lie, all of it. He used me, mom. He used me and left me!" her last few words came out in complete rage, and she stormed off up to her room, for what Johanna could only guess to cry her heart out some more.

Jim had witnessed the entire thing from the couch. When Johanna walked into the living room, he said

"Maybe it's a good thing, maybe they weren't meant to be" he said.

"It doesn't make sense. He seemed like a genuine guy from everything Kate told me about him"

"What did she tell you about him?"

Jim fished for information, needing to know how much Kate had really told her. Did she know that her daughter had been dating her professor?

"She didn't tell me much, but I'm a mother, I know when my daughter's in love, I know when she knows a man loves her unconditionally. Everything about Katie these past few weeks has been showing me this was something serious, that whoever this guy was, he was doing something right. But this, all of a sudden, it surprises me"

"Maybe she was just out of his league"

"There's no such thing Jim. In love, there are no leagues. Love breaks all barriers" with that she walked away back to the kitchen, already planning on cooking up some of Kate's favourite dishes, trying in her smallest possible way to cheer her daughter up.

Jim stared back upstairs and wondered. Had he done the right thing? Johanna was right, they'd never seen Kate so happy before. These past few weeks he was causing that difference in her life. Had he made a huge mistake by taking the happiness out of his daughter's life? The letter in his shirt pocket felt heavy.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kate went through a number of phases of hurting, but none of them included acceptance. She couldn't fathom even one reason why he's leave her without a goodbye or some kind of explanation. Kate never found closure. Hers days were depressing and her nights even more.

She would mope all day, go to college half-heartedly, sit for her lectures and be back home soon after, she didn't hand out with friends anymore, and they worried about her. She never did tell her mother who Alex really was, and it made Johanna Beckett worry immensely for her daughter. She couldn't process how to make things better for her daughters.

Kate would sit in her room all day, trying to put all her attention into studying and by the time the night rolled around she would join her parents for dinner and then retire for the night. Many a times Johanna or Jim would bring up the subject of her behaviour and how much she's changed, and how she should just move on, but it would always end in an argument about how they would never understand.

Kate cried almost every night for the first few months, followed by months of insomnia, and then months of just feeling nothing.

She tried, it's not that she didn't. She really wanted to live normally once again. She hated that he had so much control over her even while he wasn't here. She was trying to move on, she tried going out with her friends eventually, but she found she just couldn't stop remembering him. And it only made her feel worse.

The nights you'd think should give her peace, but that was when her demons awoke. She'd dream of him, of his arms wound tight around her, telling her they would work things out, that he'd never let her go, all of those promises and sweet words he's spoken to her, everything played on in repeat in hear head. And those were nights she could still handle.

There were nights when her dreams were about him making love top her. Those would unsettle her the most, because waking up from them would stab her heart with the reality of his absence. The dull throb between her legs every time she dreamed of him would torture her, and she's cry herself back to sleep, wishing she could forget, forget the way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way his perfect hands mapped her body, the way he worshipped every little expanse of skin…

The memory of their last night together in that hotel room was the freshest memory she had of him, and he had done something special for her then, done something she had never allowed any other man to do for her, only him, because she trusted him. She trusted him with all her heart. But he let her down. He broke that trust, and really she'd never been this angry with anyone before. But she couldn't really separate the emotions she was feeling from each other. There was anger, there was hurt, there was terrible pain, but one thing she was sure she would never feel, regret, hate.

She could never regret him, nor hate him. He was the only man to have ever captured her heart and held it so beautifully, it's just that he broke it without letting her know why, and that was what killed her.

She would never forgive him for what he had done, but she could never hate him. Her heart would never allow it even if her brain ever showed it.

* * *

><p>A whole year after, at lunch break, Kate sat herself down beside Maddie.<p>

"Hey, how are you doing?" Maddie asked her

"I'm alright"

"Kate, why don't you just tell me what's changed you, you weren't like this? What happened?"

"Nothing" Kate said.

"'Nothing' can't do this to a person, clearly something happened. You've been so quiet this past year, and it's hurting the people you love. None of us like seeing you this way"

Kate looked down, she understood. It really was hurting her loved ones. They hated seeing her this way. She needed to do something to get over him. She needed to pick herself back up, make a conscious effort to move on.

"I know, I'm sorry, I promise, I'll work on getting myself back together" she said.

"I could help you, you know Kate… With whatever's got you so depressed lately, if you'd only tell me what caused it"

Oh how she wished she could tell her, she really needed someone to just vent out to, just let out all of her emotions to but she couldn't. It wasn't right.

"I can't Maddie. But don't worry, I'll be alright" she said.

That's when a book in Maddie's lap caught her attention.

"What book is that?"

"This?" Maddie asked as she lifted it up to show Kate. Kate took it from her and read the title.

"It was on the stand of new releases in the library, it looked promising, so I picked it up. Romance. Beautifully written. Some new writer." Maddie informed.

"Hmmm…" Kate said while scanning the cover art. It was a silhouette of a woman and a man making love. Clichéd, but it looked beautiful nonetheless against the blood red background.

"Richard Castle" she said as her fingers ran over the authors name that was emboldened at the top of the cover. And then her eyes read over the title 'The Dust Will Settle' something about that title made her smile, but she couldn't place why. She had heard that somewhere. Why did it seem to sound so familiar? She pushed the thought at the back of her mind.

"Yea, he's a new writer, this is his first book. And there's a dedication too" Maddie said.

Kate turned the page to look at the dedication.

"For the woman who taught me what it is to love." Kate read in her mind.

She then placed the book on the table needing to push it far far away from herself. Whoever this author was, and whoever he wrote this book about, their happiness, their luck in having a happy, beautiful relationship was unsettling her, was making her wish she could have something like that, and the feeling made her sick.

"He's a ghost writer, no one knows who he is, or who he's written the book about"

"I'm sure the woman knows" Kate said.

"Yea, probably. But I'm half way through it Kate, and it's such a beautiful book, you have to read it"

She conceded. "Okay, give it to me when you're done" she said and Maddie smiled. They continued to have lunch together and then walked back to class soon after.

If only Kate was aware of the parcel that had come in with the last letter. A brown paper package tied up in strings. It contained the very first signed copy of 'The Dust will Settle' by Richard Castle.

He had signed it "Kate, this is what I do when I think of you, write. This book has come out earlier than expected because all I've ever been doing since I left is think about you. I wrote and wrote until my publisher fell in love with you. This book is for you, about you and about my undying love for you."

Kate never saw the dedication, his hand written message, or even the letter that lay inside the package. A letter that assured her he would see her again sometime this year, and he hoped she hadn't forgotten him, he hoped she would forgive him and still love him, because this coming year, after he's left teaching as a profession and was doing great as a writer, he now knew the circumstances were made better. They're relationship wouldn't be considered much of a taboo anymore, and thus, he expressed his longing to see her soon in that letter, that was signed AR for Alex Rogers.

A letter that remained sealed and never reached Kate's hands.

Maddie finished reading the book sooner than she expected and passed it on to Kate with words of praise for the author and his way with words. Kate sat in bed one night, her lights turned down and only her bedside lamp switched on and began to read the words of Richard Castle', hoping at least he and his words would save her from drowning in this ocean of hopeless devotion to the one man she'd truly ever given her heart to- Alex Rogers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It took Jim over a year to understand just how in love his daughter had fallen with the professor. For months he waited patiently, hoping she would move on, but Kate Beckett was stubborn. Once her heart was set on something, she would never let it go. And he knew now, Kate's heart was set on professor Alex Rogers.

Even though now, after a year and a half since he had made himself scarce from the city, Kate Beckett had finally managed to allow herself the fun a young woman her age should have., he could see she was making a conscious effort to move on, she was going out clubbing with friends, coming home with a smile on her face, her eyes didn't have dark circles around them anymore, which meant she was probably even getting sleep more often. But there was one sign Jim couldn't ignore. And that was the sadness he saw in his daughters eyes.

Yes. Kate had found a way to be her old self again, but there was a hidden part of her that lay beneath the surface that missed him. That missed Alex. And that was hoping one day he would come back. Jim and Johanna were the only two people Kate could never hide that sadness from. However much she talked and laughed at dinner with them, or kissed them good morning when she awoke, they could see she wasn't completely out of it. She was sad from the inside, but there was something holding her ashore. Keeping her from drowning.

Jim had no clue it was a certain book that Kate had paid Maddie to allow her to keep as her own, because for once she had found something she could fall as hard in love with as she had with Alex. Whoever this author Richard was, his words had captured her heart. And Kate was staying afloat because of those words.

Jim however, was feeling a weight on his shoulders every time his daughter looked at him, because the sadness in her eyes was making the weight of guilt fall hard on his shoulders. Alex had tried to reach out to her, had tried to stay in touch with her, but from the very beginning, Jim had been hiding away the letters and parcels, and now, it was a burden he was finding hard to keep, a secret he felt horrible for holding.

He realized now, that what his daughter shared with that man, was not infatuation, it wasn't plain attraction to a man elder than her, it wasn't some stupid fling, from what he'd observed of his daughter over the past year, and from what he could tell from Alex's commitment in sending a letter almost every month, he concluded now, that maybe they did share something real.

Kate had never even tried to get into another relationship after him and that told Jim that she really only ever wanted him and still does. Jim now understood, he was never right to come in-between his daughter's relationships. He had done her wrong and he will forever owe it to her to bring her happiness back. Jim felt like an idiot for bring all of that hurt upon her daughter and denying her something beautiful, clearly, the man treated her right if she was so head over heels in love with him at that time.

Jim decided, he needed to make amends, and he knew it would cause him to be the victim of his daughter's anger. He hoped in some way she would forgive him. He decided, it was time to bring the truth to light, to show Kate the letters he'd been sending for her, to tell her he had asked Alex to stay away and to tell her that he only did it cause at that time it seemed like the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Oh Alex..." she moaned as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, his warm mouth wetting her hardened skin.<p>

"Yes... like that" she fisted his hair and she felt him smile against her. He was driving her crazy, his tongue pressing flat against her over sensitive skin, his other hand fondling with her other breast, squeezing it, flicking her hardened bud there, pinching it, being as rough as she liked, and it drove her wild for him, she bucked her hips upwards, a show of need of friction there. Before she knew it, his sinful lips were moving lower down her body, taking its time to tease at her abdomen, before slowly sliding down between her legs and into her wet, glistening fold

"Oh fuck!" she swore as she felt his lips and tongue working up her clit, he sucked at her clit as two of his fingers entered her all of a sudden and she pushed her hips more eagerly towards his lips

"Come on my face Kate, let go for me... I want to taste you"

She let her hands fist in his hair, and hold him in place at her sex, and with one last flick, just a little press of his tongue… she…

She woke up from her sleep, sat up, panting hard, and with a need to come between her legs. She looked at her alarm clock, she was late for college. But how was she supposed to ignore this wanton need in her. She turned to lie on her back, she closed her eyes and envisioned him again, just like the way he thirsted for her in her dream. She let her hand wander down under her sheets, and under the waist band of her underwear, and she found herself wet and ready, and all cause of that amazing dream. She began to work her clit, needing to finish what was started in her dream.

She was so close, most of the work had been done in her dream, all she needed was a few strokes, and she came on her fingers, softly whimpering and whispering his name, pretending it was his fingers and not her own. Even as she lay there, trying to catch her breath again, she realized this was the 3rd time this week that she had dreamed of him that way, the last time it was him inside her, the time before that she was in his bed, riding him. Today, it was his mouth on her.

A tear rolled down her cheek, as she wondered if these dreams would ever stop, and then again she wondered if she even wanted them to stop, they were the only thing she had left of him. And even though this method of remembering him made her heart ache, it was a memory she would never get rid of.

* * *

><p>Kate ran downstairs with her bag on her shoulder, and went straight to the door.<p>

"Katie, wait a second" Jim called out to her.

"What is it dad?"

"I need to talk to you, it's really important, in fact, there's something I need to show you."

"Dad, can it wait?" she looked at her watch. She was so late. All because of Alex. And he wasn't even here to begin with. "I'm so late" she said.

"Actually…" he began

"I'm sorry dad, it'll have to wait until this evening. I can't spare another minute."

She ran out the door, but Johanna appeared from the kitchen and followed her daughter out, "honey, what about breakfast?"

"I'll pick up a coffee on my way to college" she said back to her mom

"Don't forget we have to go for Scott's daughter's wedding reception tonight"

"That's today?"

"It is, come home soon" he r mom said.

"Alright, I will"

* * *

><p>Alex Rogers put his keys into the door to his old loft and turned it, pushed the door open and took a deep breath inhaling that beautiful fragrance of home.<p>

"Look whose back from the Hamptons!" his mother spoke with a dramatic air as she walked towards him to welcome him with a warm smile and embrace.

She hugged him tight and said "I missed you"

"I missed you too mom"

"Are you ready for tonight?" she asked her son.

"I am, I hope she'll be as excited to see me, as I am to see her."

"I think she'll be elated to see you."

"You did check with Scott that she's coming to the reception right?"

"Yes yes, Scott told me he invited the Becketts... So yes, she'll be there"

"Yea, I just hope Mr. Beckett won't try to come between us again. This time, I will not listen to anyone. I will bring her home with me if I have to mother. I've stayed away long enough. I can't go another day without seeing her. And things are different now, I'm no longer her teacher."

Alex had been planning this day for months now. he's decided a few months ago, he would surprise her at the reception, he'd kiss her like he'd described to her in his letters, he'd show her through that kiss just how much he missed her, how sorry he was for leaving that night, how bad he felt for staying away and how eagerly he wrote every word for her In those letters cause really that was his only connection to her. His plan was to never let go of her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, I told you things will get better. stay with me please. just a little more angst, and then it'll all be okay again.<br>I'm gonna go ahead to work on the next few chapters. how about you write me a review telling me what you think :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Here's the next set of chapters. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Kate was standing with one of the bridesmaids; she was an old friend, both of them sipping on their glasses of wine.

Alex had only just entered the hall, and he spotted her right away. And as usual, she took his breath away. He felt his entire world that had collapsed the day her father found out about them, rebuild itself right here at the sight of her before him. She looked like a goddess, in a light peach gown that hugged her body right up to her hips and then fell beautifully down near her feet in a flare. The dress lay off-shoulder and that allowed a beautiful view of her soft creamy smooth skin. The very same skin he had loved to worship with his lips not a year and a half ago.

The sight of her smiling, having a drink, standing there so oblivious to the fact that he was standing on the same floor as her. He felt like he had won a stolen moment just to admire her all over again, to fall harder in love than he had before. And so when the waiter came to him and offered him a glass of wine, he took it, and decided to just stand and watch for a few more moments.

Jim Beckett hadn't for once thought about the fact that Scott knew Alex Rogers mom very well, and naturally, he would have invited them to the reception. Therefore, when Jim spotted the professor enter the reception hall and his eyes land first on Kate, Jim breath caught in his throat.

He rose from his seat. Johann caught his wrist. What is it honey?

"Uhhh.. Nothing, I... uhh… I need to talk to Kate"

"Well, she's right there" Johanna said, pointing in Kate's direction.

"I know... I'll just… I'll be right back" he stammered and then looked in Alex's direction.

Alex's eyes suddenly met his and for a moment the two men just starred at each other, finally acknowledging each other's presence.

Alex spotted her father in the distance, he noticed Jim had just spotted him. Alex couldn't help but wonder, what the man must be thinking. And he feared he had intentions of driving Kate away from him, of taking Kate home, and making sure she never saw him here. Alex was not going to let that happen tonight. He was going to get his Kate back tonight, no matter what happened, and so with the intention to show himself to Kate before Jim had a chance to say anything to her, he began to stride over to her, taking long purposeful steps.

The moment Jim had caught Alex's eye, he could only think of one thing, if Alex was here to get Kate back, he would surely mention the letters to her. Jim needed to come clean to Kate about them before she heard about them from Alex. He needed to tell her the truth, tell her what he had done, and ask for her forgiveness, explain to her why he had seen it as the right thing to do then and make her understand that he was only being a father. But for all of that he needed to talk to Kate before she met the professor.

He spotted Alex walking towards Kate, and he began to walk faster towards her.

"Kate" she heard her voice being called out by a man she loved so much.

Kate turned around to see it was her father.

"Dad... What is it?" she turned back to her friend and said "excuse me, I'll catch up with you later"

On looking at her dad, she saw lines of worry on his forehead

"Is everything okay?" she asked him.

"Actually no... Kate... There's something I've been hiding from you"

Kate looked at him questioningly

"What? What is it?"

"You'll probably hate me for it Kate… I just want you to know, I had a good reason for doing what I did then"

"What did you do dad?" Kate asked, getting a little impatient now, and slightly angry at her dads behaviour.

"Kate, I…" he began

"Kate!" a voice called out from behind her. And for a moment, her world stopped. Kate would recognize that voice anywhere. She had heard it in all it's different tones saying her name before, she'd heard in in a happy tone, sad tone, angry, jealous, and her favourite was when her name was called out in his ecstasy, in the throes of passion that they shared. But never before had she heard this kind of urgency in his voice.

But what shocked her was the fact that she heard it at all. He had left. She had never expected to hear the voice again, had been dreaming of it, but had convinced herself that that dream would never come true. Yet here she was, sure that what she heard was not something her imagination could make up, that voice, that voice was real, it was his.

It was him. He had to be here.

She turned around and right enough, there he was, standing tall, clad in his tuxedo and a bow tie, looking taller than he did a year and half ago, and his smile, that smile that had always softened her heart, made her weak in the knees, that smile donned his lips, and his eyes sparkled when her eyes met his.

"Kate…" he said now, softer than before, almost like it was a prayer on his lips.

"Alex?" she said... confusion filling her, along with all the other emotions she had supressed within her these past few months, all of them, she had so neatly hidden away behind her heart, thinking she could keep them hidden forever. But no. here he was unsettling her all over again.

"What are you doing here?" she hadn't expected that to come out of her moth, of all the million things she needed to say to him, to yell out at him. But now it was out there.

He chuckled, and she wished she understood what he found so funny "Kate, I'm here for the same reason you are, only, I thought I could surprise you" he said, taking a step closer.

Only now he saw, that she wasn't really reciprocating the smile he had on, she didn't look happy to see him at all. And it stabbed him in the gut like a sharp weapon. It hurt, seeing her cold eyes looking at him that way, as if she had never forgiven him for leaving, and he was the last person on earth she wished to see right now..

"I'm sorry… I'm not sure I heard right" Kate said, laughing sarcastically. "Did you say you thought you could surprise me?"

He all but nodded, but took a step back, now looking at Jim and noticing the worried look on his face. He looked back to Kate and saw a fire in her eyes, a rage that was angled towards him and he didn't understand why.

"Wow! You leave me with no goodbye, no explanation as to why you left, no hint as to what I may have done to drive you away, nothing! And now, after almost two years, you're back, standing in front of me, to surprise me? is this some kind of sick joke Alex?" her fists were clenched, her eyes were red, her body was shivering with anger, and along with all of this, her heart still managed to bring out her hurt.

As the tears pooled in her eyes Alex tried to make sense of it all. Why was Kate saying that he had left her no explanation, he had written to her every month, the day he left he wrote to her then why…. And then it made sense. The only reason she would react this way was…

"Kate, didn't you receive any of my letters?"

If Kate felt lost before about his sudden appearance, she was even more clues=less now. What was this talk about letters? She opened her mouth to ask, her lips had parted on the question, but she was interrupted by none other than her father

"Kate, wait…" Kate turned to her father, trying to calm her anger down not knowing it was going to rise back up when she heard what her father had to say.

"Dad, I'm in the middle of something, can we talk later..."

"No Kate! Just listen."

"Dad not now! Please!" she pleased firmly.

He spoke loudly and firmly "Kate! I hid the letters okay, all of the letters and parcels he sent you, I hid them from you, I didn't want you two to have any kind of contact because at that time, I thought your relationship was completely wrong. I asked him to leave, I was the one who found out you were dating him, and I told him to leave you the hell alone, he only did what I asked him to" He blurted out in one breath, letting it all out at once, the entire secret, now out in the open.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alex stood there, shocked, and empathizing with Kate. He could only imagine what Kate had gone through these past two years. Not knowing why he left, where he had gone, what he'd been doing while he was away, Kate knew none of it, and now he understood the anger in her.

Kate stood in shock, staring at her father. She couldn't believe what he had done. She took a step back. He reached out to her

"Katie listen to me... I'm sorry… I just..." he stammered.

"Don't" she spoke, her voice shaky from the damn of emotions that were waiting to be set open, there was a pool of tears in her eyes waiting to be released. "Save it"

She took another step back "Kate..." Alex tried, he placed his hand on her shoulder, but she stepped out of his reach so quickly, as if she'd been shocked by his touch, honestly, it did shock her, it was a touch she had felt in her dreams, one she never thought she'd feel again, that's why it all felt so wrong

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. And Alex's heart broke for her.

"Kate, I can explain" he tried again, taking a step closer to her.

"No! You can't! Just... Don't!" she said as she began to walk away.

"Katie, where are you going?" her father called after her.

"Where are the letters dad?" she asked firmly, without looking at him.

"Kate, you have to understand why I did this"

She turned around and walked straight out of the reception hall, Alex ran after her. Jim ran a hand down his face, not knowing exactly what his daughter would do next. So he followed too.

She had run out to the street and called a cab. Alex had quickly gotten into his car, and was just about to drive after her, when he spotted Jim Beckett waving out to him. He waited until Jim leaned down to talk to him

"Mr. Rogers, I know I haven't done you two right, but please, I need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid right now, and I'm sure you have the same intention, please, take me with you in your car"

"Hop in" was all he said to the panicked father, and they drove on behind her cab.

* * *

><p>Kate couldn't help the tears that were roiling down her cheeks. The two men in her life, the only two who she loved so much, had both done her wrong. She didn't care that Alex's fault was a little less compared to her fathers, but he left, and he listened to her father instead of doing what was right for them and that was enough to turn her off.<p>

Kate hated that the two of them had decided behind her back what they felt was right for her, she hated that subconsciously, they treated her like a kid again, even though she was a gown adult then and she still is even now. They had no right. None of them, her mascara was ruined, and the cab driver was staring at her weird, but she didn't care, she couldn't care less about anything or anyone right now. She always thought that Alex had torn her heart apart the day he walked out of her life. She was wrong.

She felt more broken and betrayed now, when he was back.

When the cab driver stopped at her place, she handed him a few bills and got out of the cab, not caring to take the change back, she ran into her home and upstairs to her room.

Jim entered the house not 5 minutes later and ran upstairs to find Kate. Alex entered with him too, but he chose to wait down in the living room and let Jim go upstairs to find her. Jim stopped at his own room for a moment to retrieve the letters, he owed her those. When he reached her door, she had opened her door, and walked past him, it wasn't until she was already rushing downstairs that he noticed the bag on her shoulders. She had packed a bag and was leaving.

"Kate!" he called out after her, following her back downstairs

"Kate where are you going?" he asked urgently.

"I can't be here. I can't live here anymore!" she said. Now seeing Alex standing there in her living room, she let her gaze stay on him for a moment. The look of panic in his eyes, he so badly wanted to do something for her, she couldn't stand him though. She just needed space, space from all of this.

"Katie, don't, don't leave, what am I going to tell your mother?" Jim asked.

"after she forgives you for leaving her at the party, why don't you just do what you do best, tell her about how you treated your only grown up daughter like a 5 year old child, and eventually drove her away from her own home" she spat out at her father.

"Katie.. Please... You don't have to do this… we can talk…"

"You are the last person on earth I want to talk to right now dad, so please... just let it go..."

"Kate..." he pleaded

But Kate walked out the door, and Alex ran after her

"Kate, wait, where are you going?"

She turned suddenly "I don't know Alex!" she snapped "but I know I can't be here. I don't want to be here. I'm going to stay over at Maddie's."

She began walking to the street to catch a cab.

"Let me drive you there" he insisted

"Don't you understand? I can't do this right now. I need time. Just let me go please…" she said.

"I'm going to follow your cab anyway to assure myself you went to her place, so you might as well drive with me" he stated firmly, pleading even.

She huffed, conceding. She walked to his car, and he quickly caught up. He opened the door for her, smiling a little bit that he could do this for her at least. But she got in quickly, trying not to make eye contact. She was hurt and she had too much going through her head. She just wanted to crawl up in a corner and bawl her eyes out. Everything just hurt.

He was just about to start the car, when Jim called out "wait, Kate…"

He came up to the window and handed over a package to her "these are yours. I had no right keeping them with me."

Kate took them from him, but just kept them on her lap and looked straight ahead. She said nothing. But Alex had his eyes on the package in her lap. If only those letters had reached her hands earlier. None of this would have happened. If only.

"Start the car Alex"

And with that, Alex began to drive on, leaving a hurt Jim Beckett behind.

* * *

><p>On their way to Maddie's house, he tried talking to her<p>

"Kate, you know we can still work this out, running away from home won't help..."

Kate simply shifted her gaze from the road ahead to the window beside her, choosing to ignore him. He sighed.

"I understand why you're angry with him, and I think I understand why you're angry with me, but I need you to talk to me, how else can I make things right"

Still, no reply from her. He waited a while. Driving a few more kilometres and then tried again

"I want to make this right Kate, I missed you" he said

She snapped "is that why you're back? Cause you missed me?" she spoke angrily

"2 years Alex! 2 years you disappeared on me after making me fall so hard in love with you, and now, after two years of nothing, you suddenly decide you missed me, and so you're back!"

"Kate, it wasn't 2 years of nothing, I wrote to you every month, just take a look at those letters, you'll know what I'm talking about" he was trying to stay calm, but he was desperate to make her understand, he wasn't the bad guy here. But she didn't look convinced, and he really needed a new tactic, a new angle to approach this from.

She was nodding in the negative, not willing to give him any sign of acceptance.

"Just admit it Alex, you used me! And God knows what you're back for now"

They had just stopped in front of Maddie's house, and Alex's next move was made entirely out of desperation to win her over, to make her believe that he would never use her, and he found no better way to tell her, than showing her how real they used to be, and still can be... and so, in one swift move, he unbuckled his seatbelt, leaned forward, and clashed his lips against hers.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

His kiss was sweet, filled with love, with memories from 2 years ago, but it was even more beautiful now, the anticipation, the longing for this moment when he could kiss her again, allowed him to fully understand just how much he needed her. His lips locked to hers, he tried hard to convey all his love to her, show her, he loved her with all his heart, and he had never ever used her. She's worth so much more to him to ever be just some random fling.

Unfortunately, Kate was caught off guard by his kiss, a kiss she'd been only dreaming off in the past two years, a kiss she'd waited so long for, had mostly lost hope of feeling again, one she never thought would meet her lips ever again. And so, that suddenness, mixed with all the pent up anger and hurt she'd been holding inside her, led her to make the next move.

She shoved at his shoulders, her fists clenched, she hit against his chest, taking all her anger out in that action, Alex was confused at first, but eventually, he could feel her resistance to his move, she was crying, her tears were rolling down to her lips, he could even taste those little drops of sadness that ran down her soft cheeks, and he hurt for her too, he'd never wished to hurt her this way, and he couldn't even say it was entirely his fault, it really wasn't.

He had only been following her father's orders when he left, now he began to wonder, how big a mistake had he made back then. She was pushing him away, using all her strength to let go, even though he could feel some kind of hesitance in her lips from letting go of his. He pulled away and she pulled apart so quickly, it pained him how fast she opened the door of the car and got out

"Kate…" he called out. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around. She was crying bitterly, he could hear her soft whimpers, had he made a horrible move by kissing her? He hated himself. Of course, she was already so torn apart, he couldn't imagine how hard it must have hit her when she saw him, and she had not an inkling of where he had been in all this time, what he'd been doing, why he had left, obviously, a kiss was the last thing that would help settle her thoughts.

He understood that now when he saw her shudder with another sob that racked her body. He wanted so badly to hold her, embrace her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he hated that she was so uncomfortable near him, he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Kate, I'm sorry... I had no intention of hurting you so much… please, just read the letters, and give me a call soon.. I'll be waiting for you"

He thinks he saw her nod, but he wasn't sure. She walked on forward until she reached the door step and knocked.

* * *

><p>Maddie's mom answered the door<p>

"Kate? Oh my god, Kate, what are you doing here? And why are you crying?"

Kate saw the way Maddie's mom looked towards the street where Alex was still waiting in his car, watching.

"Kate, who is that? Did he do something to you? Are you crying because of him? Just say the word, I will call the cops."

"No, Mrs Queller, he came to drop me off, something happened and I can't stay at my place tonight, is it alright if I stay over here with Maddie? I promise, I won't be much trouble, I could just sleep on the couch or something"

"Of course darling come in" she let Kate in and then closed the door behind her.

"Maddie, honey, Kate's here" Mrs. Queller called out.

While Maddie took her time to come greet her friend, Kate peeked out the window and watched as Alex Rogers drove away.

She could still feel the ghost of his lisp against hers, his lips had felt divine as they had kissed her, she had wanted nothing more than to just kiss him back and show him how much she missed him, how much she needed him, how much she still loved him.

But there remained so many words still left unsaid between them, so many blanks to fill, she wasn't just going to fall into his arms, make love to him, and allow everything to be alright again. Right now, her chest ached from the emotion overload, and her heart was still beating fast from his expression of love. Clearly, he'd expected a different reaction from her. He surely hadn't been expecting her to pull away so quickly and run out of the car, and she hadn't had the courage to look back at him after that. She didn't need the look of hurt on his face from feeling rejected by her to add to all the hurt inside of her.

Maddie came downstairs quickly, and on looking at her dear friend, at once knew, she needed a hug, and so she didn't ask questions, she simply walked on over to her and pulled her into her arms, and Kate broke down once again.

* * *

><p>Back at the Beckett's household, Johanna rushed into her home not 10 minutes after everything had quietened.<p>

"Jim? Kate? Are you two in here?"

"In here" said Jim from the living room. Johanna Beckett rushed in to find Jim seated on the couch, his face hidden in his palms, his shoulders hunched, his entire posture told her something was wrong.

"Jim, what's wrong? Where's Kate? Who was that man you two were talking to at the wedding" she had seated herself beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, urging him to answer her questions.

"Jo, this is all my fault"

"What is your fault? What are you talking about?" she was beginning to panic, there was no sign that Kate was home and she was beginning to worry where she was, and here, her husband looked like a ship wreck, he looked defeated. She desperately needed to know what was going on.

"Jo, you'll hate me"

"That's for me to decide, it's your job to tell me, now speak"

Jim spoke out, and finally told his wife everything, about how he found out who Kate was dating, and what he had done about it, and how he hid the notes and letters, and how the man at the wedding today was him, the professor, and how he finally told Kate the truth"

"Oh my God, Jim how could you keep this from me?" she rose from her seat and began pacing before him and even as she was spacing, she had retrieved her cell phone and was dialling a number

"Who are you calling?" Jim asked.

But he didn't get an answer. He simply heard Johann say "hello, am I speaking to Mrs. Queller? Johanna Beckett speaking. Is Kate there... Could you please put her on the line? "

Jim rose. But Johanna immediately pushed him back down to sit "let me handle this" she lipped to him.

* * *

><p>Kate was seated on the bed in the Queller's guestroom staring hard at the spread of envelopes before her. In her mind she was debating. Was she really feeling up to knowing what he'd been up to these past months, what he had to say about leaving her here all alone, his excuses that he had to listen to her father's orders, did she really want to torment herself with all of the things about him she had missed.<p>

She knew his letters will be filled with words. words that she loved to hear from him, things he knew would make her smile would probably all be in there, was she really feeling up to having a good feeling right now, she didn't want to be fooled by all his charm and wit right now, and she knew reading all those letters would do just that.

One thing she had noticed on all of the letters was his address written at the back of every envelope. It was an address in the Hamptons. He's been living out there these past two years, and this answer to where he was, was all right under her father's bed, in her own home. If only she'd known, she would have run away from home and eloped with him, but things were so different now.

She also noticed that from the 2nd year onwards, he had begun writing his new phone number with the address too. Kate didn't know why she did it, with what hopes she did it, but she stored his new number on her phone and kept it aside.

She was just bout to open the very first letter, when there was a knock at the door.

"Kate, it's your mom"

Mrs. Queller walked in and handed her the phone and then left soon after to give her her privacy.

Kate took a long deep breath and then finally put the phone to her ear

"If dad has spoken to you and told you everything, you probably think he did the right thing. And if that's what you think, I really am in no mood to talk to you right now mom."

"Your dad told me everything Kate. Now, he may have not been the most idealistic father when it came down to it, but his intentions were good. Things just went horribly wrong, he handled it in a way I wouldn't have recommended and he'll see the wrath of my anger later. But for now, my daughter has run away from home, and only because her heart is broken, and I know for a fact, you need nothing more than a warm, loving embrace right now. So stop putting me up against a wall, and just tell me what you're feeling... I love you Kate, and despite all the anger you're holding in, I know how hurt you must be... Just talk to me... I will understand you... I promise."

That's all it took, Kate spoke her heart out telling her mother everything she could about Alex, and about their relationship, and about everything that led to the breaking of her heart. Her tears were a constant trough the conversation as she finally opened up to the one person she should have opened up to since the very beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>We're nearing reconciliation :) stay with me guys. I promise they'll be together again.<strong>

**Until then, leave me a review with your thoughts about the last few chapters and where you'd like to see this heading :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thanks for coming back to this story, even though I failed to live up to my 'daily update' promise :( I'm sorry. Vacations got over and college began with a bang, keeping me busy until this evening when I found enough time to write two chapters for you guys :) enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

Her mother had listened objectively, hearing her daughter pour out her heart and finally tell her all about Alex Rogers. She hadn't been happy, Kate could sense it, about the fact that he was her teacher, but all of that was a year ago, and she had to let the past stay there and help her daughter handle the present. Johanna Beckett listened carefully and spoke reassuring words to her girl, even pleading with her to come back home so that they could talk some more about it.

But Kate was determined to stay where she was for now, and she even told her mom she had no plan of coming back home soon, her anger towards her father was just too fresh and it was going to stay that way for a while.

Kate stood her ground, explaining to her mom that she was taking Maddie the next day on a hunt for an apartment she can rent. In the end, Johanna had to concede. Her daughter was stubborn, and once she put her mind to something, no one could make her back down, however much it hurt, she had to come to accept, that her daughter was not going to come home easily.

After Kate said goodnight to her mom, promising to call her the next morning, she laid down in bed, pushed the letters away, deciding to just allow herself to the day for a moment, everything that had just happened in the past few hours, and she found that the tears just wouldn't stopped flowing. She cried herself to sleep that night, the only thing on her mind was the look of his face when he smiled at first sight of her tonight.

* * *

><p>Kate's eyes opened early the next morning, she knew she probably looked like a mess. She sat up, rubbed her sore eyes and then spotted the letters that lay there beside her. She had pushed them away last night, and thinking about opening them up now made her nauseous. She decided she needed a run. And coffee. The Quellers would still be asleep, so after taking a quick shower she quickly got ready and went out for a run, leaving a note behind for Maddie telling her she'll be back soon.<p>

Kate ran for half an hour down the streets, trying to keep her mind away from what it kept throwing at her. Him. she was trying so hard to stop thinking of him, to stop thinking of what she had to do next, of what it meant now that he was back, could they really start all over, is he really going to stay this time if they do, or will he leave again. She slowed down after a bit and eventually reached a coffee shop.

She had entered quickly, and found that she had run into a man who was juggling two coffees and his phone and was clearly not looking where he was going. The coffee spilled and Kate pulled back just in time to avoid the scalding hot coffee.

"What the…"she snapped at the same time that a string of apologies came from the man's lips.

And that's when she heard that oh so familiar sound. 'No, please, no, not now' her heart pleaded.

"Kate…"

She looked at him, dumb founded.

She then looked at the two coffee mugs that he was holding, both with coffee dripping down over the opened tops of the to-go Styrofoam cups.

He felt he needed to explain, before she jumped to any other silly conclusions "I was bringing you coffee"

"I was coming in here to get my own. You don't have to buy me coffee"

She walked past him, trying her best not to make eye contact with him. He watched her walk past him, and his eyes followed her every move. She placed her order and he waited at the door for her. When she walked back to the door with her coffee in hand, he followed her

"Kate, wait up"

She kept walking.

"Kate did you read the letters?"

"Alex, not now... please..."

"I'm asking you a question Kate?"

She didn't answer him. Kept striding on, not willing to stop and allow him the sight of the moisture gathering up in her eyes right now.

"Kate… listen to me... will you just stop for a moment"

She didn't stop, but answered finally, trying to keep her voice stead, she wouldn't let him hear the shuddering in her voice

"I haven't gotten around to reading them yet"

"Why not?" he asked.

She couldn't see it, but it scared him, he was afraid. He couldn't understand why she hadn't read the letters, he's been hoping it would be the first thing she'd do after she left him at the Quellers drive way last night. But here she was, unwilling to face him, not talking to him, walking away and it was tormenting him, making him desperate. He needed to get through to her.

"Kate!" he yelled and ran two steps ahead so that he could confront her

"Dammit Kate! Why won't you just answer me!" he yelled as he stepped in front of her stopping her in her tracks. And that's when he saw it, her beautiful green eyes were sad, filled with tears, one had made its way down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away, and Alex saw the change in demeanour, as she began to form a reaction to his sudden outburst of frustration

"Answer you? Answers! Is that what you want Alex?!"

There was rage in her eyes, of that he was sure, but the rage was a disguise. A mask over the hurt she was sheltering in her, all over her.

"You left me!" she spat out to him, "you had me questioning myself, wondering what had I done wrong, wondering whether I made a mistake and whether you left cause you didn't love me anymore, I had no clue where you were, I had no reasons to hold on to as to why you left, and here you are, telling me YOU need answers!? Hell! My entire being this last year was a question. So if you need answers Alex, you're going to have to wait"

With that, she turned back around and walked away. He stood there for a few seconds. Trying to absorb everything she had said. She was right. He hadn't meant to snap at her, he just needed assurance that she would read his letters, his side of this story.

He followed slowly behind. Giving her her space, but making sure she knew he was still walking with her. He could make out she was trying hard not to cry, she kept wiping at her cheeks and it pained him. He even considered turning around and going his own way for now, juts to allow her peace of mind. He knew he was the cause of her pain right now, but he just couldn't get himself to walk away. He needed to be near her. Hell, they'd been far apart from each other so long.

Kate had stopped at a swing set at the children's playground, she sat herself down at the swings, and he very hesitantly sat on the swing beside hers. He watched as she sipped her last sip of coffee from the cup and then kept it aside.

She wasn't saying anything, and she wasn't even looking at him. But at least she seemed to have calmed her emotions, she wasn't crying now she was just expressionless.

It took another 5 minutes of silence until she finally spoke, but never met his eyes even then.

"I'm dealing with a lot right now Alex. My dad... my dad hurt me, you hurt me, I don't feel like going home anymore, it's all just too much to take right now..."

Alex said nothing, just listened.

"I will read your letters, I just need time"

"Okay" he conceded. And then looked down at the ground.

"I'll call you when I do, okay?"

She was telling him to give her her space, all of it.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm looking for a place to rent."

Alex had to bite his tongue to stop himself from what he was just about to suggest. He was going to tell her she could come live with him, but really, she was asking him for space and time, and here he was about to offer her the exact opposite, so he said nothing.

"There was a package with the letters, I opened it." His eyes widened and he looked at her.

"And? Did you open it?" he urged her on

"I already have that book Alex. So I haven't opened the entire packaging, you could give it to someone else if you want"

Oh no. if only she knew. If only she knew how that book cannot go to anyone but her, how that book was written for her, that book was her. If only she'd opened it and read the first page, or the letter that accompanied it.

"No no, this copy's for you. But wait, you've read it?"

"It's my favourite. I don't know, I feel like the author, Richard Castle, he knows just what I needed to read in these past few months"

Alex smiled to himself. She liked the book. In fact, by the look on her face, he guessed she loved it, and she had no idea those were his words. He opened his mouth to tell her the truth, a smug smile almost making its way to his lips, but she spoke before he could.

"I got to get back to Maddie's place." She said.

She paused. Then sighed heavily and got up. Alex stood up too.

"I'll call you." She turned and began to walk away, and his chest began to hurt.

"Kate wait…" he called out.

She stopped

"I'm sorry…" he began

He could see her shaking her head. He quickly continued

"…for snapping at you earlier, I shouldn't have been so pushy. I didn't mean to hurt you"

She turned then, and her lips curved slightly. "It's okay." and before she could turn back around she said 3 simple words, making sure to stress on the second one.

"I will call" she said. She smiled sadly then and walked away.

He allowed those words to sink into his heart. Her use of the word 'Will' in her admittance was not lost on him, she was assuring him, that even though she needed time, she wants to call him, and so she would eventually call him. Alex held on to that hope, that voice of hers. And with that, he walked on home.

He would wait. He'll wait patiently for her call, and he'll give her the time and space she wanted. He just didn't know how he was to survive


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It wasn't until a whole torturous week later that he saw her again. It was an early Saturday morning, and there was a knock on the door.

Alex had just woken up, and was preparing himself a mug of coffee when his attention was drawn to the sound of the door knock responding through the quiet morning air in his home. His mother was out all night and said she'd be returning only in the afternoon and so he had to abandon his coffee making to see who it was that had decided to pay a visit to him this early on a Saturday morning.

And when he swung the door open, his breath was taken away. There she was. The woman that had inhabited his thoughts ever since that day she had left him at the swings, the woman who had filled his dreams ever since their last night together in that hotel room on that little class trip they had gone on, the same woman he's been waiting to hear from, waiting and staring at his phone, needing to hear a ring and her voice say his name. Here she was finally. She hadn't called, she had decided to come see him.

But what came his way, was something he hadn't expected.

She shoved him backwards, using all her strength to push him back, he found himself almost falling as he tried to regain his balance. She had stepped into his home, not caring that he hadn't invited her in

"Kate..." he tried to understand why she just pushed him, and he saw the look on her face, she looked refreshed, yet there was something else there, there was a hint of meekness and innocence, but also tears.

"it was you!" she said while punching his shoulder, causing him to take yet another step back, she took a step forward and began poking at his chest! It hardly hurt him, but he couldn't fathom what was causing this outburst of physical violence that she was attacking him with

"It was you all along!" she said loudly and that's when he understood.

He smiled, and when he saw her hands coming at him again, he quickly caught hold of them and pulled her to him, she fell in his embrace and at first, even though she struggled against him, struggle to get away from him, to put on her show of anger, she eventually just gave in, and melted into his embrace.

He had a grin on his face he couldn't wipe off, and he held her with so much love, he'd been waiting for this, waiting for her to reach out to him, waiting to be this close to her again, he could feel her shaking in his embrace, she racked with sobs, but these sobs were different from those she cried the earlier week, these were tears of relief, she was crying out whatever anguish was left in her and he held her close, rubbing soft circle on her back, her face was tucked in under his chin, and she breathed him in, he shuddering cries soon slowed down and she snuggled closer into his embrace

"It was you" she whispered

"I wanted to tell you that day at the swings, but then I figured its best you find out yourself"

She was chuckling now, into his shirt, he could feel her laughter at his neck, and it sent a sweet feeling through him, to know he had finally managed to make her smile.

She looked up at him, and he quickly wiped away the remaining tears that had stained her beautiful face

"The entire time you were away, I sought comfort in one book, one man's words that had taken me to a world where I could just lose myself, and be okay, feel okay. When I read it, I was able to forget what I had lost, I was able to hide away from the truth of you not being with me, from the fact that you had left, and I was able to forget all of that for a while as long as I was reading those words. And imagine my shock when I read your letter, the one that came with the book, saying that you had finally finished the book you'd been writing, the one you spoke about in all the other letters, and that you decided to go by the ghost name Richard Castle"

He was smiling widely, a sparkle in his eyes

"You must have been stoked!"

"I was all kinds of angry, happy and frustrated"

"Ahh, now your little outburst at my doorstep makes sense"

She hit him playfully and he laughed.

She got up on her toes, and put her arms around his neck, and in the next second, they locked lips, seeking each other's love, holding each other's close, finally allowing themselves to forget everything that had happened in the past year, and just be them, the old, crazy in love them.

He kissed her like he'd been wanting to, and she kissed back with so much passion, so much need, a smile that was battling to stay on her lips while his lips moved with hers, a happiness in her heart that only he could ever put there. She allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, and before they knew it, things began to heat up. His hands wandered down her waist, and she let her fingers play in his hair, lightly tickling the nape of his neck.

He didn't want to let her go, they kissed and kissed, like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they found themselves wrapped up in each other on his couch, they still had all of their clothes on, except for his shirt, which she had insisted needed to come off, something about how she needed to feel a little more of him. He suggested that they allow each other to feel all of them, with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and she just shushed him and said<p>

"We will, soon. Now, I just want to be with you, close to you, loved by you."

He sure did make love to her, with his lips alone, he kissed and worshipped her lips, her face, her neck, and she did the same for him

"God, I've missed you so much Kate... I have no idea how you survived without knowing anything about where I am, what I was doing, why I left, I just…"he was at a loss for words, feeling over whelmed by where they had finally reached now.

"I'm so grateful that you never gave up completely, that somewhere deep inside you believed I would be back"

"I wish I could give myself credit for that Alex, but it was you all along. Your words, that book. That was what kept me afloat when I was drowning in my own sadness, in my loneliness"

He kissed her with utmost passion, letting her know just how grateful he was for this moment.

"You're all I've ever wanted ever since the day I left Kate, not one day went by that I didn't think of you, of your smile, your eyes, your hair, your voice, the way you so naughtily bite down on your tongue, the way you say my name when I'm above you, the way you kiss me, the way your heart races under my lips, I couldn't get you off my mind, and it made me want to express myself better, that's how I created that book. It was born of my sadness from being away from you"

"Does that mean you won't write anymore?" she asked, and the look of panic in her eyes made him smile, warmed his heart.

"I can't stop writing about you. I had hardly given in my manuscript to the publishers, not knowing whether they'd want more or not, and I had already started working on my next piece of literature. Not caring whether it would get published or not. Even now, as I'm looking at you, I have these words running through my head, my fingers are itching to type even right this moment"

"You could go write if you want you know?" she said, looking at him under her lashes, testing him

"Oh no, making love to you trumps writing about making love to you"

She laughed and snuggled closer to him, into his warm embrace.

"So you're no longer a teacher than?"

"Nope. I'm a full-fledged writer. Teaching was something I loved doing, but I always knew it wasn't what I'd truly put my heart into. Writing has always been my calling." He paused for a moment then and said

"You know what this means right?"

A frown came to her face as she spoke "I won't get my fantasy of being taken by you on your desk"

He laughed so hard, she could feel the vibrations of his chest and it made her smile

"You do know writers have desks too right? In fact, you'll like my writers desk more than my class desk" he said with a wink and it made her chuckle, a slight blush filling her cheeks.

"No, what I mean is, you father's argument stands invalid now. I'm no longer your teacher, he can't hold that against you anymore. He can't have a problem with us now"

Kate stiffened in his arms. And he wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tah tah tah! . <strong>

**Did you like these two chapters? What do you think is ahead? What would you like to see ahead? :) Write to me in a review please. :) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: 5 new chapters for you guys today :) Thank you for all the amazing reviews you left me :) I really appreciate all of them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

"No, what I mean is, you father's argument stands invalid now. I'm no longer your teacher, he can't hold that against you anymore. He can't have a problem with us now"

Kate stiffened in his arms. And he wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"Why? Would you have left again if he asked you to?" she spoke bitterly, her entire body language showing her sudden need to be distant with him.

"You know that's not what I mean" he quickly said.

"then what do you mean?" she sat up and he quickly sat up beside her, keeping an arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him, not wanting her to create any kind of physical distance between them right now, for fear she may leave.

"Kate, I just think we can be together now, without any fear of anyone judging us, stopping us"

She turned a little to face him better and cradled his face in her hands and spoke "Honestly, after everything we've been through, I don't think I would have cared anymore. I'd be willing to date you openly and flaunt you around as my boyfriend, even if you were still a professor. I just don't care anymore, let people talk, I'm in love and I don't ever want to lose you again."

It warmed his heart, and he couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed her some more, gently caressing her face. After a while, she rose from the couch and said

"I've got some more stuff that I have to take from home to my new place, do you want to come along?" she asked

'Would he ever say no to her' he thought with a smile as he stood up and said "let's go"

"So, this new place of yours, when did you move in?" he asked as he started his car and drove.

"two days ago, I read your letters the same day I moved in, and when I learned about the book, about…"she shook her head and looked at him, "about how it was you the whole time, the first thing I felt like doing was finding you. But then I just needed to read the book all over again, and this time, I read it with the knowledge that you wrote those words for me, and if I thought that book was beautiful before, it completely blew me away this time."

He had a charming smile on his lips, and she found it cute. "I'm so glad that it led you back to me"

"I was always on my way back to you Alex, the process was just slow until I found out you're Richard Castle" she chuckled.

They drove in comfortable silence for a while, Kate even reached out and intertwined her fingers with his, and he looked down at their hands and back up at her, she bit her lip, and looked on at him with a smile. He squeezed her hand gently, comfortingly, and never let go until they stopped outside her home. Or as she'd call it now, her parent's home.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, but noticed that he didn't.

"Aren't you coming in?"

His eyes widened as he looked to her

"You want me to come in?"

"Uhhh... I thought that was the plan"

"Uhhh... Kate, I don't think I'm ready to face the wrath of your parents"

"there will be no such thing, unless they want me to go furtherer away from them, now come on" she unbuckled his seat belt and got out of her side and waited for him to come to her side.

When she placed her hand in his, she felt his palms were cold, and he looked nervous.

"Alex..." she chuckled "you're acting like a teenage boy meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time"

"That's cause I'm feeling like one right now" he said, his face serious as hell, his eyes on her front door.

She got on her toes and kissed his cheek, "you don't have to be afraid of them. They won't eat you up, at least my mom won't"

He nodded and Kate led him to the door.

Johanna Beckett heard the sound of a car parking outside, and looked out the window to find her daughter Kate, and with her, beside her, holding her hand, stood a tall, handsome young man. Whom she immediately guessed was the all famous professor. Johanna took a deep breath as her eyes took him in. he looked respectable. Just as Kate had described to her over the phone that night when she had cried her pain out to her.

And just as she had said, he was surely handsome, and Johanna wasn't sure if she was relieved or worried that Kate was here holding his hand and bringing him to the door.

She walked to the door and even before Kate could knock, she opened the door to them

"mom, hi" Kate said with a smile'

"Kate, c'mere baby" she pulled her into a tight embrace, needing to feel her daughter close to her, and Kate let go of her partners hand to hug her mom tight, she'd missed her mom just as much as her mom missed her.

Kate never saw it, but there was a tear that rolled down the mother's cheek as she held her daughter tight, Alex saw it, and his heart hurt for the woman. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for her to get used to her daughter living away from her.

But the tear disappeared quickly, before Kate could see it when they pulled away, and he felt Kate's hand in his again. She squeezed his hand gently. And spoke to her mother

"Can we come in?"

"Kate, this is your home..." her mother explained, a hurt in her eyes that both of them could see, it was too clear how she hated the fact that her daughter was no longer living with her.

Kate smiled sadly and said, "I know mom, I know" they walked to the living room, and there, Kate turned to her mom and said

"Mom, this is Alex, my boyfriend"

Johanna really looked at him now, looked at his confident stance, and yet she could read some hesitancy in his eyes

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Beckett" he said

Johann put on a smile for him, he was being kind, and she knew he must be nervous to be here, especially after the last encounter he had probably had with Jim, Johann knew the man must have been hesitant on coming here. But another thing she knew for sure, and she could see it in the way her daughter looked at the man, smiled at him, held his hand, she was deeply in love with him. And if Kate was in love, Johanna wanted nothing more than for her daughter to be happy, and if being with him made her happy, she would happily accept this man who had captured her daughter's heart.

Johanna held her hand out, and with a genuine, warm smile she said "Hi Alex, it's nice to meet you too"

And he shook her hand. Johanna immediately felt his cold skin in hers and knew at once that she had been right about the man's nervousness. He was nervous about being here at his girlfriend's home.

"Please, make yourself at home while I get you something to drink"

"Actually mom, we were just going to take a few things and leave, I've got a lot of stuff to settle at my place and we have some catching up to do too"

Alex noticed the sadness that filled Johanna Beckett's eyes. he was about to interrupt Kate and say maybe they could wait a while, spend some time with her mom when they heard the door open again, and in came Jim Beckett, the sight of whom, made Alex's skin go pale. He gulped.

Jim stopped at the doorway when he saw his daughter and the professor in the living room.

Johanna was the first to speak "Jim, look who's home?" there was a kind of happiness and love that shone through the mother's words. And Alex felt so deeply absorbed by the amount of emotion he was seeing Kate's mother juggle inside her.

Kate however now tugged on his hand and said out loud to her mother "we better get moving, I have things to do today"

"Kate... baby..." Jim spoke "wait…"

Kate didn't look up at him, and neither did she move from her place.

She just looked away, but she could see in her periphery vision, her father was coming closer.

She held on tight to Alex's hand.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The older man stopped in front of Alex, and it worried Kate, she finally looked up to see the exchange between them

" , Forgive me, I was out of line that night when I confronted you, and I know I physically hurt you too. I did a lot of damage, and broke a lot of relationships, I'm trying my best to mend them all little by little," he stole a glance in his daughters direction and then looked back at the younger man in the room. "And I thought it would be a nice start to begin with you."

"I don't blame you for your outburst that evening . You were being a concerned father." Alex said.

"Over-concerned is what my wife called me."

Kate stole a glance towards her mother's direction and saw her mother smile sadly. She then looked back at her father and saw he was offering his hand forward

"Jim Beckett, Lawyer." he said, as Alex tentatively put his hand forward and shook the older man's hand

"Alex Rogers, writer." They shook hands and Jim smiled slightly.

"You're no longer teaching?" Jim asked soon after.

Alex looked first at Johanna and then back to Jim and said "I found I'm a better writer than teacher."

Jim nodded. He then looked at his daughter, but Kate turned her face and looked away. Alex could feel the heat, the rage in her. He hated that this relationship of father and daughter had become so damaged.

"I made mistakes Katie, and I'm sorry. I understand why you feel the need to move out. But at least talk to your old man. I miss you, you don't know what it's like to have your daughter hate you, I can't stop thinking about you, all day and night, I hate myself for ruining what we had. I hate that I've made you hate me."

It was mumble, and there was no way Jim could have heard it cause she spoke it only to herself, but Alex heard it "I don't hate you" she had said to herself. Her back turned to the other occupants in the room.

There was silence. And Jim looked defeated.

"I'd ask you to come back home, but I know that's the last thing you want, nevertheless Katie bug, this is always your home, you can come back whenever you wish to, even if you never want to forgive me at all, this is your home"

Kate looked down at the ground, there was a rush of emotions in her, making her chest feel tight. She knew there were tears other than her own in the room. She knew her mother was wiping away the moisture from her cheeks. She could hear it in her father's voice, the emotions he was battling within himself. He blamed himself so much.

But he deserved this pain, didn't he? She thought to herself, he did this. He kept her love away from her. He hid the letters, he kept them apart.

Then if he deserved it, why did it hurt her so much to hear her dad say these things. She couldn't stand in that room any longer. She quickly began to walk towards the stairs and took them two at a time, running up to her old room, and just as she expected, Alex followed behind.

Jim felt exhausted. He sat himself on the couch. And Johanna sat herself down beside him. He hid his face in his palms and wiped down his face. Johanna placed her hand on his shoulder

"Jim, it'll be okay, she'll be okay... she's happy with him..."

"I'm sorry Johanna, I'm sorry I drove her out of her own home, away from us, from you"

She shushed him, quietened him down, and cradled his face in her hand.

"Jim, you were being a father. And if we're honest to ourselves, maybe Kate moving out isn't such a bad thing, even though it hurts so much. She wants to feel independent. All we have left to do is assure her that she can still come to us, she can still come back here whenever she wants to, that we'll always be here for her, and you did exactly that just now, so don't go beating yourself up any more than you already are"

Jim looked up at the staircase and spoke to Johanna.

"He's a good man you know, I can see it in him, he loves and respects her beyond imagination."

"I saw it too, and what's more important is that after everything they've been through, he still seems to respect you. I won't be surprised if he's the one to convince Kate eventually to forgive you"

Jim smiled sadly. "I don't feel like I deserve her forgiveness Johanna, but I'm thirsting for it nonetheless. I just want her to be my daughter again. To look at me like she used to, to talk to me like she used to"

"It'll take time, but I assure you, it'll happen"

Johann kissed her husband's cheek, and just at that moment, they heard footsteps coming down the staircase.

Kate stopped down at the foot of the stairs and said to Alex "wait by the car for me?"

He nodded and waved goodbye to Kate's parents and walked out. Johanna Beckett stood and so did Jim.

Kate walked over to her parents, standing directly in front of her mom and took her hands in hers

"Take care okay, I'll come by again soon to check on you" she leaned in and gave her mother a sweet kiss on the cheek and then hugged her. "I love you" she said to her mom.

"I love you too baby" Johanna whispered to her. "Call me okay"

Kate nodded then looked at her father and said "goodbye dad" and walked away.

After she was out the door, Jim walked on over to his room. He needed to lie down.

Johanna however went over to the window that faces the driveway and saw Kate walk into her boyfriend's open arms. He kissed a top her head and she could read his lips saying to her "it'll all be okay."

Johanna smiled. For some reason, she felt less worried about Kate after actually meeting the man she'd fallen in love with. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

The entire way to her new place, Kate sat quietly, absorbed in her own thoughts, looking out the window. Alex continued to drive to the address she had told him, and he felt a little uneasy knowing she was so upset.

"Every time I leave my mom, my heart feels heavy, but I know this is what I want" she had said all of a sudden

"And what about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"What do you feel when you leave him?"

She didn't answer. Because deep down, she knew, today, her heart felt heavy when she said goodbye to her dad. She had felt the need to hug him, to melt in his arms the way she used to when she was younger, she just wanted everything to be okay again. She was now in a place where her heart held mixed emotions. The anger that had filled her had now been diluted with an understanding, a little regret, and more importantly, a longing to fix things with her parents. But the anger still resided in her, and that was the only thing keeping her back from forgiving her father.

"It's alright, time will heal things, trust me" he said as he reached out to hold her hand again, and she allowed him, it made her feel a little better. His touch was always calming, always miraculously effective.

That evening, she led him into her new apartment, the one she had rented. It was a nice place, but even though Kate would never admit it, Alex knew for sure, this place would never become her home. She would never be at ease here, of that he was sure. And he wished again, to maybe make that offer to her now, to ask her if she'll move in with him instead of live here all alone, to ask her if she'd like to call his home her own.

But he hesitated, and he hated that part of his brain that made him hesitate. That part screamed at him saying 'she wants independence, let her do this for herself, it's important to her. And asking her to move in would be rushing things between them. But then again, he couldn't help but think, they'd been kept apart from each other long enough to have him wanting to rush into everything with her now. He just wanted to dive totally into this thing with her, he just wasn't sure if that's what she wants too.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

He had taken her out for a movie the next day, just to get her mind off the many worries and anxieties her mind houses all day long. And she appreciated it.

She let her hair down, and allowed herself to just relax in his company, just enjoy her time with him, so much so, that she found she couldn't quite keep much of a distance between them at all times. They held hands wherever they went, he held her close when they walked down the street, even after the movie had begun, they found themselves so distracted that they eventually decided to ignore the movie and just make love.

They kissed and whispered sweet words of love to each other, both of them, recreating the fond memories from a year ago, making newer memories to hold on to, if he wasn't kissing her, he was rubbing soft circles on her hand with his thumb, if she wasn't kissing him, she was finding ways to touch him, her toes tickling at his ankle, her hand sometimes resting on his thigh.

It wasn't until the end of the movie that he suggested to her

"Kate, it's still early, do you want to come over to my place for a drink?"

She could see it in his eyes, he was not really calling her home for a drink. There was something else he wanted, and she had to admit she wanted it too. She'd been waiting for it. She'd been preparing for it. And so, without a break she said "yes, yes, I'd like a drink"

They held each other's gaze both seeing a strong emotion hidden behind a beautiful pair of eyes. He leaned in and kissed her while the credits began to roll in and then he whispered "let's go"

They had made it to his doorstep without crossing any barriers between them, limiting themselves to just holding hands, but the entire elevator ride up to his home had been torturous. Her skin was alive, buzzing with need to feel him, his hands ached to touch her, to hold her, his lisp thirsted for hers and really, why were they waiting so long?

The elevator doors opened and they got out and walked to his door, he quickly opened the door, and Kate could read the urgency in his body language, she guessed as much he was as on edge as her, and so, as soon as they were in, she made a quick move, turning to face him, and quickly putting her arms around him, she began to kiss him.

And he immediately fell in sync with her, his lips moving with hers. His hands wound around her torso, pulling her close to him, flush against his body, her arms wrapped tighter around his neck, she felt like the floor beneath her moved, the way he was kissing her, pouring out all of his love to her.

Before she knew it, he was backing her up against the door, and when she felt the smooth surface at her back, she leaned completely against it and his lips found that spot on her neck. She let her head fall back to lean against the door as his lips worked her up, sucking at her skin, that very sweet sensitive spot that melted her insides that made her weak at the knees, the only reason she was still standing was because he was holding her up..

A whimper left her lips when the sensation became too much, when it had sent immense shocks of arousal through her spine, and straight to where she needed him the most.

She could feel herself all ready for him and she wondered really, how much of a goner she was for him, anything he did, any small move he made, and he was able to cause this reaction from her body, this immediate sweet hot reaction.

His lips descended further as his hands now began to unbutton that shirt she had chosen to wear tonight.

"So beautiful Kate... you've always been so beautiful" he whispered at her skin, the more of her skin he revealed, the more lower his lips went, until of course, he reached the centre of her bra. He pulled back to look at her, Black lace, lace that he could see her skin though, her beautiful skin teasing him through the lace. He couldn't wait for buttons anymore, he lifted the top over her head and threw it aside, his eyes never for once leaving her smooth creamy skin of her chest.

She shivered under his hungry gaze, his eyes fixed on her breasts. She reached behind her and unfastened the hook, and he slid the straps reverently down her shoulders until he could take the little lace away from her skin and out from between them. His hands moved to touch her, to place themselves on her breasts. His palms were warm on her and she closed her eyes, her heart was beating erratically at the feel of his hands on her again, all of those memories of their time spent together a year ago came flashing back through her mind as he began to fondle her breasts..

He kept whispering her name "Kate... you're beautiful" like a prayer, like he needed her to keep knowing it, to always know how beautiful she was to him, his lips descended to her right breast and she prepared herself for the storm that was to rage inside her at the feeling of his mouth on her sensitive pink bud.

She let her fingers move through his hair, but they fisted in his smooth hair when his lips finally latched onto her nipple. All of these sensations at once, all of the memories everything was driving her crazy, and then to top it all off, his mouth had begun to do those sinful things to her.

his tongue and lips, working together, like they'd never forgotten just how to work her up, just how to make her lose all conscious thought, his ministration on her breasts, his lips on one, his hand on the other, the actions blended together so well, like a duet so well synchronised, her free hand was holding on to his bicep.

she had no control over how hard her fingers were piercing into his skin, her entire attention focused on the way his lips were sucking her, she craved for friction between her legs, she was sure her underwear was soaked with her juices for him, she feared she'd leave a wet spot on her jeans too

"Alex…"she moaned, needing him to do so much more, before she finished before they had even begun.

His lips moved back up, and she had to admit, she missed his warm mouth around her immediately. But she had no time to think about it, his hands had reached her jeans, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down. She had no control anymore, her hips arched forward, needing him so bad.

She tugged his t-shirt up, and freed his amazing upper body from its hiding place, she let her hands wander on his chest, allowing herself to explore every little plane and every muscle, and all of his perfect warm skin, and it felt like heaven beneath her fingers. Her lips found his again and her hands found a resting place on his chest, his heart beating fast against her palm. She felt his hand on her stomach, slowly, reaching down between the V formed at the opening of her jeans zipper, he slipped his hand in, and she shivered, knowing full well what was to come.

He teased her bud over her underwear, she couldn't focus on kissing him, so she just let her lips on his, but he never stopped moving, his lips sucked and kissed and tasted and sipped love from her, finally, he let his hand wander down into her underwear and the second he dipped his finger into her pool of desire, she jerked her hips onto his hand, he gasped. He was expecting her to be wet, but this was... this was beyond his imagination.

"You're so…"

"I've been ready for you since the day you first met me Alex" she said seriously at his lips, that was all it took, he inserted a finger into her and she moaned his name, she been wanting this for so long, dreaming of him, filling her up, dreaming of him touching her, of making her come, for the whole past year now, that she swore she could come in a few seconds now that his hand was there. His thumb began working her up, rubbing at her clit, circling around it, moving across it

She began chanting his name, it started off as a whisper, but then started getting louder and more needy, the sound of her voice, so out of control, yet knowing so well what she needed, what she wanted him to do to her, it drove him wild, his own arousal was straining painfully in his jeans, he needed to relieve himself too.

"Kate, let's take this inside"

"You're already inside"

He chuckled at her blissful talk.

"I mean, let me lay you down, I want to make this special for you"

"Take me" she whispered with a sweet smile on her face.

He slowly carried her up in his arms and walked them into his study and through it to his bedroom.

As soon as he laid her down on his bed, he quickly got rid of his own jeans and boxers. And she slipped her remaining clothes off.

His heart did a flip when he looked at her, all naked and bold, waiting for him to join her in his bed, she had this naughty smile on her lips as she watched him, her gaze every now and then shifting to his throbbing hard member, he thinks he even saw her bite down on her lip and then lick it. He took his time to memorize this image, to imprint this image into his head, this perfect image of her in his bed, waiting for him, all glowing and hot for him, needy for him, she was desperate for friction between her legs, he guessed as much when she began shifting her legs together, her gaze now glued to his

She felt so hot under his hungry gaze, his eyes were dark with lust for her, but why wasn't he moving to her, why wasn't he doing anything about that sturdy, firm erection he was sporting. She could wait any longer she needed to feel something, she needed him, she hadn't even realized that her legs had begun to move together, but he noticed it immediately and that finally got him moving.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: T****he next two chapters are M territory, just a warning.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

He crawled above her, and she spread her legs apart for him, he aligned himself at her entrance, and slowly, yet with sweet urgency, he entered her, her nails pierced into his shoulder blades, she fought to keep her eyes open, to watch his face, his beautiful sharp features and how they mirrored his pleasure.

"You're so tight Kate... so warm"

"I've missed you… so much" she admitted, and he began moving within her, causing her to let out a string of words of affection for him, he was sure he heard her admission of love for him too, and it filled him with love, made him want to keep giving her more pleasure, he began sucking at her neck, she writhed under him, she was losing all control as he kept meeting her hips thrust for thrust

Their skin slapped against each other, his chest could feel her breasts pressed against him, her hard nipples like pebbles against his skin, he drove harder and faster into her, and bit down on her neck to heighten her pleasure, she reached down under his arms and wound her arms around his waist, and they moved lower to grab his perfect rear, she squeezed and pulled him in harder

Their moans echoed off the walls of his bedroom, getting louder as they both neared the end together. They came loud, and hard, he emptied himself into her completely, and she smiled when she felt the warmth of him flowing in her, he lay spent above her, resting his head between her breasts, she could feel his breath warming her skin, she let her fingers play in his hair as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I think I could do with that drink now" she said

And it made him laugh.

He got off her and came to lie at her side, she snuggled closer into his side and he kissed her head, placing soft kisses in her hair

"You're even more amazing than I remember" he said

"What? You've been practicing or something this past year?" he joked.

But she stiffened in his arms, and he realized he had said the wrong thing.

"Alex…"

"No, wait, I was only..."

"Alex, I may have been lonely, and hurt and really upset, but I was never with anyone the entire time you were away, I'd never cheat on you that way"

"He caressed her face "O Kate, I didn't mean that, it was just a joke, maybe I phrased it wrong. Let me try again."

She smiled

"Have you been playing with yourself while I was away?"

She chuckled "ewww... you're a writer, you could come up with something better"

"Forgive me, I'm in post coital bliss, my writer brain will take time to start working again" she chuckled and the snuggled even closer to him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Ad she whispered there.

"But honestly Alex, I couldn't even think of being with anyone else, you may have disappeared, but you hadn't broken up with me, and I'd been hoping the entire time you'd come back. That last night with you, I kept that in my heart and prayed that that night was more to you than just sex, that that night would bring you back to me."

He kissed her head "every time with you is never just sex Kate, its love... I love you, always have, always will…"

She smiled. "I love you too Alex… Rick..."

"Hmm... I like that"

"You don't mind me calling you Rick?"

"I like it. It's like our secret" his eyes sparkled with mischief

"Rick" she said his name, trying it out, and then she looked up at him

"Rick Castle, I'm in love with Rick Castle, famous romance novelist"

"you're naked with him, in his bed" he said, wiggling his eyebrows and Kate noticed even though he was trying so hard to keep his eyes open, he was falling asleep, tired after their little over heated activity

"Lucky me"

"wrong, lucky me" he said as he allowed himself to fall asleep, thinking he'll be off for just a few minutes and then he'll be up and ready to make love to her again.

It wasn't Kate's plan to stay the night, she had planned on going home after maybe two sessions with him tonight, but when she watched him fall asleep, she couldn't get her eyes off him, how at rest he seemed, she seemed to be glued there beside him, she watched how his chest rose and fell with every breath, she ran her fingers through his hair, and smiled.

They were both lucky. They had found their lost love again.

* * *

><p>She had eventually fallen asleep in his arms too, and when she opened her eyes again, he wasn't near her. She sat up with a start. Where had he gone? She looked around the room, wherever he had gone, he had made sure to cover her up so that she wouldn't get cold. She ran her hand down her face and looked at his bedside alarm clock.<p>

It was 2 am in the morning. She wondered where he was, the bathroom door was open, so he surely wasn't in there. She got out of bed, and that's when she heard it, it was a faint sound but in the silence of the night, it echoed through the stillness.

She could hear the soft taps of the pads of his fingers hitting the keys of his laptop. It made her smile. She shook her head, only he would be up at 2 am in the morning, writing. And it seemed, whatever had inspired him, had really done a great job. He was typing endlessly, not a break in between. She could hear the quick taps of his spacebar between words and tried to count how many words a minute he was actually putting down.

She bit down on her lip, wondering if he drew inspiration from their little activities earlier tonight. It urged something in her that made her get out of bed, out from under those soft comfy covers he had laid upon her. She stood in all her nakedness, a new found confidence led her ahead towards the door, a devious plan in mind, to maybe inspire him some more.

She stood at the door, and when her eyes found him, sitting in the dark study, with only the light of the laptops screen shining on his face. He hadn't seen her there yet, and so she took that moment to watch him, in his element, to watch him write.

He sat at his desk wearing nothing but his boxers, and he looked ravishing. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled everything they had done tonight, how his body and hers had so easily fit together, effortlessly they had connected, become one again. She found that she was highly aroused again, her wetness pooling again between her legs, just from watching him write, sitting in his throne, wearing minimal clothing, she found her hand wandering up her waist to touch her breasts, her eyes trained on him as she touched herself

"Rick…"she whispered his writer name, because honestly, she found all of this so hot, the way he owned his words as he typed, he looked so focused, so into it, and she knew for a fact he was writing her.

He heard the soft whisper of his name, and he guessed Kate must have woken up, without looking away from the screen, he spoke

"Kate, I'm sorry, I just needed to get a few words down, go back to bed, I'll be right there with you" he said

"there's no need for that" she said, and he realized her voice was closer now, so he looked away from the screen, only to find Kate Beckett, the love of his life, walking towards him, wearing nothing but a shy smile, her nude form doing this hot sexy walk to him, and he couldn't help it when his gaze lowered to her beautiful breasts, the ones he had not so long ago savored and fondled and played with as he had brought her to the edge.

His eyes traveled down her long legs, those never ending gorgeous, strong legs that had wrapped around him so perfectly and cradled his hips as he had drove into her so hard as he came inside her.

Alex Rogers was already sporting a hard on from what he had been writing this past hour, he never thought he could get more aroused. Only, he could. All it took was naked Kate Beckett, with all her eye sex and hotness to come walking over to him in the dead of the night with a longing in her eyes and in her body language.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

He could see how her nipples were hard, how her breathing was laboured, her eyes had darkened.

When she reached the side of his chair and he looked up at her, she said "were you writing about me? about us?"

He had no words, he just starred at the sex goddess before him. She took his silent staring and darkened lustful eyes as a yes and smiled.

He remained speechless as she turned his chair a little, and got down on her knees before him, and freed his manhood from the confines of his boxers.

Whatever sentence he had been in the middle of on his laptop, remained untouched. His hands flew to her hands that were on his thighs, and he lost all coherent thought when he felt her warm mouth around him, wet and welcoming, her lips so sinfully wrapped around his firm sturdy length. He smiled, he had just been writing about her mouth, he had underestimated this experience.

He made a mental reminder before she made him forget everything, that he needed to review that last chapter and make a whole lot of changes.

She worked him up like a pro, and really, he couldn't help but wonder where she had learned to so this so well, she was perfect, her hand and mouth, both working at him, turning him on, sending him flying high into a sky of ecstasy effortlessly, and just when he though it couldn't get any better, he looked down at her and saw her beginning to take him in deeper, he fought to keep his eyes open, to watch her deep throating him,

He was feeling so much all at once, her fingers scraping at his thighs, his head hitting the back of her throat as she bobbed her head at his lap, he let his hand find her hair and caressed her head, letting his fingers get lost in her beautiful tresses of golden brown hair, and he couldn't control it when his hand began to guide her movements, he didn't want to, but once he did it, it seemed she liked it, she moaned, and the vibration of her little sounds shot straight through him, making it so hard for him to hold back any more

"Kate... I'm going to…"

She pulled him out and licked his tip and spoke "tell me about what you were writing"

And she continued to suck him, lick him, stroke him

"I was writing a sex scene"

He gasped then, cause she did this wonderful thing with her tongue on the underside of his length

"Oohhhh... kate…" he growled her name, his voice low and needy

She pulled away again and said "keep going…"

And she took him into her mouth again

How was he supposed to do this, he couldn't think straight while she was blowing him, how was he supposed to narrate a story to her. But this is Kate, he'd do anything for her

"I wrote about what our characters, and how they loved making love to each other…" he moaned again, not able to say anything , he was so close

"I wrote about how my character takes your character from behind, while holding her against his desk… Oh god Kate, I'm so close, I want to come inside you…"

He caressed her jaw, and looked to her with eyes of need, and lust, her hand was moving, only then had he realized, she had been using her free hand to rub her clit while he was telling her what he'd been writing about

"I'll let you come inside me, on one condition, you do it exactly the way you wrote it…" she said with a naughty pout, already getting up from her knees and before he could say anything, before he could decide anything, she stood before him, between him and his desk, and pushed his laptop to the side

Alex rose, he was now standing behind her

"Kate… we don't have to…"

She looked at him from over her shoulders

"I want you to, I've dreamed of you taking me this way..."

His hand found her rear and squeezed lightly

"I know you want it Alex..."

He whispered in her ear, low and dirty "I do want it…"

She smiled, his other hand had wound around her waist, and had begun to squeeze her breast. She moaned, loud and uncaring of her volume, and it drove him on, he spread her legs apart with his own feet lightly pushing against her feet, she bent down, to rest her elbows on the desk and her rear ground into his shaft,

"Fuck..." he cursed at the sight before him, they were really doing this, she wanted this, and she was getting off on the idea of it. He stroked her spine, taking his time to explore her back with his hands, and finally, he held his shaft to her entrance, the place he had not so long ago made his own after a year of waiting. And he found himself thirsting for her, to be in her again, and to fill that gap again.

In his head, he always knew they'd fit perfectly, he hadn't imagine this kind of perfection. He entered her, burying himself into her, and she whimpered right until he was deep inside her. The feeling was beautiful, the angle so new, she bit down on her lip as he began moving, and she found she had no control over the sinful noises leaving her lips, the filthy things her mouth was saying, it all just seemed to encourage him on. He pushed harder, faster, he leaned over to kiss her back, placing wild open mouthed kisses on her shoulder blades, and she arched her back, she was so close to release.. She just needed…

His hand went around her hips and found her over sensitive bundle of nerves and he began to rub it vigorously.

The end was going to be huge, she knew it, she could feel the knot winding tight within her, this damn was going to break soon, and really, it was going to overflow and take over both of their senses, she turned her face, trying to look at him over her shoulder

"So close…" she whispered

And that's when she realized she was facing the laptop screen... in whatever little control over her sense she still held, she managed to read few lines as he brought her closer to a climax,

And the words were what did it for her, his way of describing them in bed, the beauty of it all, the things he wrote of her naked body, of the taste of her, of the feel of her around him, over him, under him… his words were intoxicating, they entered her, and reached within her, and drew from within her a longing to always be his muse, his inspiration, to always be able to give him this pleasure.

While trying to keep her eyes open while being brought to the edge, she even saw a few sentences that described how he loved to taste her, he her out, and how she loved to have his face between her legs… and that did it for her.

She moaned loud and came just as hard around him, milking him of his own release within her. She chanted his name on and on as she rode up a mountain of pure bliss with him and flew down with him too, both of them landing together, panting.

He pulled her close to him, and continued kissing her shoulders, her neck, he turned her around and kissed her lips, lovingly, pouring out his love to her through his kiss, she kissed back with passion, both of them finding it so hard to stand up straight after such an intense orgasm, he sat in his chair and pulled her to sit across his lap, and they kissed and kissed until their breaths had come to a slow normal pace, and their hearts had harmonized in time.

"Your words, the things you write about me..." she began to whisper to him

"They're nothing compared to the real thing" he said

"They're beautiful..."

"You're beautiful"

She kissed him with passion, letting her hand play in his hair, and at the nape of his neck, his hand caressed her waist, her breasts and when he pulled away he said "I'll never be able to write about anything but you, after what we just did on my desk"

She chuckled, a soft shy smile, as a blush rose to her glowing cheeks

"That's good. I don't want you writing about anyone else"

"It's always been you Kate, it'll always be you"

She could read him. He wasn't just talking about his writing. He meant something deeper, she saw it in his eyes. It'll always be her.

She leaned in and said at his eras, letting her lips brush against the shell of his ear "by the way writers desk, so much bigger than a teacher's desk"

He bit her neck, leaving a beautiful light mark on her, licking over the marked skin soon after to soothe any amount of pain, but she only hummed her appreciation

"There are a lot of ways I want to have you on my desk Kate… but not tonight. we'll try them all soon. but tonight, I want to fall asleep kissing you" with that, he lifted her up in his arms and took her back into his bedroom.

Kate hadn't planned on staying the night at his place, but suddenly, she saw no reason why she needed to be away from him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, I'll have Kate and Jim sort things out soon. Did you like the last 5 chapters :) please leave me a review, I'd like to know if you guys are still enjoying this story :)<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: 3 new chapters for you :) enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

A month passed on that way. Kate would go to college every morning, and she'd go out with him at least thrice a week. Most weekends she found, she couldn't resist his charms, and more importantly, she couldn't deny his cozy arms. She'd sleep over at his place on weekends. After two weeks, she was even confronted by Marta Rogers one Sunday morning when she had walked out of his room and into the kitchen to get herself coffee. They had no idea Martha was home, and were actually expecting her to be back only that afternoon. But Martha didn't seem to mind one bit. So much so, that Martha Rogers had become accustomed to seeing her Sunday mornings for breakfast and was happy to have the young woman around.

Although deep down, even though she was happy for her son, she knew the young woman was still not in talking terms with her father, and she would often try to bring it up during conversation with her, hoping that maybe one day, if she was pushed to it enough, she would finally forgive him, and then everyone would just have lighter burdens to bear.

Martha knew her son felt guilty for all of it. She knew Alex would never tell Kate, but he hated that Kate and her dad never talked anymore, he blamed himself in a way, even though he knew Kate would never think bad of him, he did nothing wrong she'd say.

Kate had taken up a babysitting job soon after she had settled into her own place, needing to feel independent financially too, she did here job with utmost determination, and made it a point to be punctual at her clients' homes soon after college. It was a tasking job, to spend the entire afternoon with little kids who hated sleeping, and loved to run about around the house. It drained her of all her energy by the end of the day and she found she had time in the evenings only for homework and assignments. She'd try to finish her college work by 8 sometimes, just so that she could catch a late movie or maybe dinner with Alex on weekdays, but even that was rare.

Nevertheless, she was proud of herself and he was proud of her too. He wasn't shy to show her and reward her for it too. Alex made every moment with her count, every date they went out on, every evening they spent cuddling, every night they made love, whether her place or his, he made it all worth their time. She cherished every moment with him, and he had finally reached a place in his head, and in her life, where he found the moment to be fitting to ask her to take a step ahead with him in their relationship.

He wanted her to leave this place she could never call home, and maybe move in with him, become more a part of his life than she already was. He couldn't see any reason why she should say no. All he had to do was ask. Alex wasn't willing to think for a moment that she would say no.

It was a Saturday evening, and he and Kate were seated on his couch, both sipping from their glasses of wine. Martha was out tonight, said she'd be back sometime during the night. The key in his pocket felt heavy, he really just wanted to spit it out, ask her right away, and just hear what she'd say.

But then she was placing her glass back down on the table, taking his own from his hand and leaning in closer to him, her face was an inch away from his, her hand traced the side of his face, her soft skin felt like skin against his slight stubble.

"I want to study you, know you by heart" she said softly, making sure to let her lips brush against his while she spoke

Her finger traced the shell of his ear, and then slid down along his neck, till she placed that hand on his shoulder. Her other hand reached for the back of his head. Playing in his hair

"For that, you'll need to spend more time with me..." it was perfect to get to his question from here. He could just ask her right now. But as he opened his mouth to break the question to her, he felt her body going tense.

"Alex... you know I'm trying my best to spend most of my time with you… between college and babysitting… I'm using every free moment of my day either texting you, or talking to you, or doing this with you…"

She leaned in and kissed him. It must have been the softest and slowest kiss they've ever shared, and yet could have easily made it to the list of most passionate kisses ever. Her slow sultry way of kissing him, was urging him on, his heart began to beat faster, this was what it was like to be in love, to have someone you'd want to spend an eternity with. There was no doubt in his mind that the woman currently pushing her tongue in through his lips was the one he'd want to spend an Always with, then really, what were they waiting for, why were they holding back, he wanted her to be with him at every moment of every day for the rest of their lives, and for that plan to take shape, he decided the first step was getting her to move in.

It was true love that he felt the minute she had first kissed him, and it was true love now. Alex had never felt a love like this before, and he'd never ever felt the need to give this much love to anyone either. It was only Kate. Only for Kate. No one else had this effect on him

So when she pulled away "You misunderstood babe... what I was meaning to say was…I want you…"

He stammered, the look in her eyes as she sought out his soul, needing to be able to read just what was on his mind, it was compassion, concern, and so much love it was distracting.

"Kate will you..."

And even before the 'm' word could reach his tongue, his ears and hers were alerted of the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly looked at the caller id

"It's mom"

He sighed "it's alright, take it"

She sat back on the couch and raised the phone to her ear

"Hi mom" she said and saw Alex get up from his seat beside her and take his empty wine glass to refill it. 'When did he finish it?' she wondered. It was just full.

"Hey Katie, are you home?"

"I'm at Alex's place actually, what is it?"

"Oh, I won't take long sweetie"

"Mom, don't be silly, we were just talking, what is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were coming over tomorrow, I'm making your favourite"

"Actually mom, I was thinking of doing an extra few hours of baby-sitting tomorrow…"

"No Katie, you can't do that to him… I mean I know you're angry and you haven't sorted things out with him, nut he'll be heartbroken if you choose work over coming over tomorrow."

Kate was in a state of utter confusion. She couldn't understand a thing her mother was saying. What was tomorrow, and who was the 'he' she was referring to. Kate tried to recall what tomorrow's date was, and the minute she did, she felt a sense of dread fill her.

How could she have forgotten it was her dad's birthday the next day, and if it wasn't for this call her mother just made, she would have never remembered. Just the thought of forgetting her dad's birthday brought tears to her eyes. She began to shudder, her hand searching for something to hold on to. She caught onto the armrest of the couch, her fingers grasping at the material hard as she tried to hold herself together. She couldn't let her mother know she had forgotten. No. Her mother would be too hurt. She'd never forgotten her parents' birthday before, and it just hurt her so much to think that she would have passed the day tomorrow without seeing her dad if it hadn't been for her mother's need to confirm that she was coming over.

"Katie bug, you there?"

"Yes... yes I'm still here..."

"What is it baby? You sound different? Is everything alright, is Alex with you?"

"Yea, yea... he's here. Mom, don't worry, I'll leave early from work tomorrow, I'll come over"

"Please bring Alex along with you"

"Mom, are you sure..."

"He's your boyfriend. He means a lot to you. And I know you'd want him to come along"

Kate wiped quickly at a tear when she noticed in her periphery vision that Alex was returning to the couch.

"Okay mom, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

She said goodbye to her mom and quickly placed the phone back on the table...

Alex hated that their conversation had been interrupted, but when he realized it was her mom, he didn't' mind that much. But he realized, in the effort to speak his heart to her, his nerves were all over the place. He had gulped his remaining wine down and rose to get a refill.

When he came back to the living room, Kate's voice was softer as he heard her say good bye to her mom. He walked on over to the DVD player to put in a movie for them to watch, thinking that maybe after the movie, they could broach the subject again. He turned to come back to her, and that's when he actually looked at her.

His heart broke at the sight before him. She was looking at him with eyes filled with tears, and one tear rolled down, and there was a pleading in her eyes, one that his heart was drawn to listen to, and so, like iron being pulled to a magnet, he quickly made his way to her side, worry and concern in his features

The minute he was seated beside her, she clung to his t-shirt, as she hid her face into the crook of his neck and sobbed quietly.

"Kate... baby? What is it? What did your mom say?"

"Oh Alex. I... I'm horrible.."

"What's wrong?"

"Dad... its dad's birthday tomorrow"

"So?"

She looked up at him, and he saw something else in her eyes now, anger.

"So? Alex, he's my father, I've never forgotten his birthday. If it weren't for mom's call, I would have not even realized… and I can't imagine how much it would break his heart if I didn't call, or see him"

She hid her face in his neck again. He smiled. It was pretty clear to both of them. Kate clearly missed her parents, and she really didn't want to hold anything against her father anymore.

"Look at me..." he whispered

She did. He wiped her cheeks with the smooth pads of his thumbs.

"Stop fighting what your heart really wants Kate..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

She knew. She definitely knew. She'd been thinking about it this past week. of maybe talking to her dad, maybe letting him know that she forgave him, only so that she could have her daddy back, so that whenever she visited home, she could maybe run into his arms too the way she embraced her mother, so that maybe she wouldn't have to watch the pain in his eyes every time he saw her leave without a word to him.

"Come with me tomorrow" Kate whispered to him

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes. I'll need you" she said before locking her lips with his.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

By the time Kate entered through the door of the place she'll always call home, the house was filled with guests, most of them family. Her dad's two elder sisters and their families.

Kate spotted her mom in the corner of the living room, talking to one of Kate's cousins. She looked at Kate at the very same moment she spotted her. Kate waved to her mom, and Johanna Beckett excused herself and walked on over to Kate.

"Oh Katie, I'm so glad you came, he'll be so happy to see you" She hugged her daughter

"Wow, mom... This is… I didn't think you guys were having a full-fledged party" Kate said as she looked around. Everyone was here, the furniture was moved to make space and some of her cousins and their children were even dancing in the centre of the room, and she felt guilt fill her heart.

When had all of this been planned? Why didn't anyone think to involve her? She's his daughter. She tried to tame her emotions

"Oh, trust me, you dad was in no mood to even celebrate. All of this was done by your aunts and cousins"

"Oh" Kate replied.

"Go find your father Kate, wish him, he'll be so glad to see you" Kate nodded and reached to take Alex's hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Johanna said, as she placed her hand on Alex's elbow. I'm taking him with me, introduce him to your cousins so that he doesn't feel out of place, come on Alex, Kate's cousins have been waiting to meet you ever since I told them Kate will be bringing you along"

He looked back at Kate as he was being pulled away and lipped to her "you'll do great, go"

Kate smiled at him and then began to walk further into the room, looking around for her dad. She ran into one of her aunts, and then some of her dad's friends, and all of them stopped to talk and catch up on things, but Kate kept looking around.

It was his party, but where was he? It was almost a whole two glasses of punch, a run around the house behind her 5 year old nephew, and a reunion with her boyfriend later, that she finally saw him.

She was dancing with Alex, when her eyes met her father's from across the room. She stopped in her place, her face taking on this meek expression, vulnerable, like she could cry any moment, but yet, a smile came to her face, only because of the expression her father had. His face had lit up, his entire demeanour showed that he wanted to walk on over to her and pull her into his embrace, but he was hesitating. For her.

"Go" came Alex's whisper

She nodded and began to walk towards her father. As soon as she reached him he said

"Katie, I thought you wouldn't…"

She didn't have words. All she did was put her arms around her father and hug him, and Jim Beckett hugged her back lovingly. In that moment, Kate hadn't realized when the tears had started, but one moment she had her eyes shut tight as she allowed herself to cherish her father's loving arms, the next moment, her tears were wetting his new shirt.

She would have pulled away, but that's when she realized how tight he was holding her. This was something he'd been craving all day she realized. He'd been waiting for her. Although, the entire time, he had no hope that she would come home, knowing how they've been lately. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to cry it out, and tell him, that she forgives him, she doesn't want to fight with him anymore.

She could have sworn she heard him sniffling, he was too overwhelmed by this, of that she was sure.

"Happy birthday daddy!"

"Thank you Katie… Thank you for coming home. This birthday wouldn't have been the same without you." Kate finally looked back up at him, and she smiled

"Dad, can we talk?"

He nodded. "Yes, I know we have a lot of things to talk about, but before any of that…"

A slow song began to play on the little system they had set up

"May I have a dance with my daughter" Kate smiled and nodded in the affirmative.

They didn't move from their place in the corner of the room, she simply held his hand and he placed his hand on her back, and they began softly swaying to the music. Kate missed this. She missed this feeling of just being normal with her father. This moment reminded her of that time he had first taught her to dance, she had stood on his toes and he waltzed her around the room and her mom and recorded the whole thing. She was 6 years old then.

"I can still remember the first time I taught you to dance, your excited laughter still ringing in my ears every time I recall that day" he said. Kate chuckled. They had been thinking about the same thing.

"Dad, there's something I have to confess to you"

"What is it?"

Kate took a deep breath, her lip began to quiver as she felt a rush of emotion within her. "Dad, I had forgotten it's your birthday today"

He didn't say anything for a moment. And then spoke "It's alright, I drove you away, I made you feel obligated to leave, and I don't blame you for forgetting..." she could see it hurt him, but he was forgiving her anyway.

"I don't care that you forgot Kate, what matters is that you're here now, and you're talking to me and even if it's just for tonight, I appreciate that you're here."

"I'm happy to be here too dad"

They were silent for a while, swaying slowly to the music and then he spoke again "I truly am sorry for what I did Kate, I acted out of line, you have to know how terrible I feel, for taking someone you love away from you, for keeping him away from you even when he tried to reach you… I was concerned for you, but I realize now, I went a little over board, I was treating you like a child, and I don't know, I should have seen it then, you're all grown up now, and I guess I just didn't want to think for once that I'm losing my baby girl"

"But dad..."

"Let me finish… I can see it now Kate, you're an adult, you're responsible, and I'm proud of you, for standing up for yourself, for following your heart. I can see that you've found happiness with him" Jim signalled to where he spotted Alex talking to some of Kate's cousins and when she followed his line of sight, she almost did a double take at the sight, they were standing a little too close for her liking. But she would deal with that later.

"He makes me happy…"she said back to her father

"And that's what matters, he treats you right Kate, I can see it, I should have seen it then, and not made prejudices against him because he was your teacher…"

"No dad, I understand why it all seemed so wrong. Both of us were risking so much then. But things have changed now, he's not my teacher anymore. Now he's just my boyfriend... just... mine"

"I hope he knows how lucky he is to have my daughter"

"I'm the lucky one dad" Kate said with a smile. She then continued "dad, I forgive you, I do. I understand now why you felt like it was the right thing to do at the time, even though it was wrong..."

"You'll only understand when you have kids of your own who get into this kind of stuff" he interrupted.

Kate chuckled "what I'm trying to say is, I love you dad, and I'm sorry I've been so distant, I'm sorry if in all this anger that I held inside me for you, I hurt you"

A tear rolled down Jim's cheek now and he quickly wiped it away before any of his guests could see.

"Don't make me cry on my birthday honey."

Kate laughed and then embraced her father fully, he kissed atop her head and said "we're okay, you and I... We'll be okay"

"We're perfect now" she said.

"Does this mean you'll move back home?"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kate looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "don't push it" she said, and Jim made a face. She kissed his cheek and said

"But I will visit more often than I did. I do miss you, you know? both, you and mom, but this is what I need to do for myself. I want to be independent."

"I understand. But let me tell you one thing, don't be so adamant on being independent that you turn blind to people who want you to depend on them a little. It makes them feel needed. Wanted. " he said to her, his gaze shifting to someone behind Kate.

Kate didn't quite understand, but she followed her father's gaze, to find Alex excusing himself from the group of Kate's female cousins that had gathered around him and walk towards their direction.

"Mr. Beckett" Alex said as he shook the elder ma's hand "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you Alex. And thank you for coming with Kate today. I'm glad that both of you could make it"

"It's a pleasure being here, you have a kind family "

"Call me Jim" Kate smiled at the comfort level between the two men of her life. She liked that they had found that groove.

"I don't mean to interrupt your dance, but I think this is the last song for the night, may I cut in?" Alex asked. Jim smiled, and placed his daughters hand in Alex's hand and said

"She's all yours. I'm going to go find my wife"

Jim walked away with a warm smile on his face, his stance more confident, and Kate couldn't help but feel the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders now. She felt light on her feet, but she knew she couldn't give all the credit to her dad.

Most of the light-headedness she was feeling came from the fact that Alex Rogers, her writer, Richard Castle, had pulled her close to him, guided her hands to go around his neck, and had placed his own hands on her waist. His cheek was home against hers, and she closed her eyes and breathed his amazing scent in. the scent of him was way sexier than that expensive cologne he had sprayed on tonight before leaving. She smiled, she wanted to tease him a bit, and so she said

"What's up with you flirting with my cousins?"

He stiffened but then played along "oh, what can I say, I like the Beckett genes"

She hit his shoulder playfully "shut up?"

"What, I meant jeans. I like your jeans"

"Alex, I'm not wearing Jeans"

"Doesn't mean I can't express my liking towards them"

She laughed. He was insatiable.

"Besides, that wasn't me flirting, that was me being me. If anyone was flirting, it was them."

"You come to into my home, and accuse my family of flirting with you?" she taunted, a wicked smile on her face that she was sure he couldn't see, but knew it was there.

"I'm going to completely ignore that sentence, and just say, my favourite part of that sentence is 'Home'"

She sighed against him, letting her face rest against his chest, closer up to his shoulder.

"I realized, home is where family is"

"That's true"

"Home is also where you are"

She looked up at him, and he looked into her eyes, he was filled with a desire to kiss her for what she had just said

"Don't kiss me in front of my family, please, I'll never hear the end of it"

He chuckled. "Alright, but then you have to promise me, I get to kiss you a little extra tonight when we go back to your place."

"Have I ever said no to you?" she asked rhetorically, as she placed her cheek against his again, and continued to dance with him, the anticipation of his extra loving tonight growing in her, and making her warm inside. Her heart felt light and beautiful and so damn belonged whenever he made love to her. Even now, as he held her and swayed with her to the music, she could feel how much her heart enjoyed the idea of being his.

* * *

><p>As Kate was saying her goodbyes to her parents, Alex put his coat on, and then held her coat out for her. She slipped her hands in, and he put it on for her. They waved a final goodbye to the parents and walked out.<p>

He started the car and then said "that was a nice party"

"yea, it was great. What did you think of my huge ass family"

He laughed "they're all like you, strong willed, tall, out to take on the world"

She chuckled, "yea? I didn't know that was something you could make out from people after meeting them just once"

I'm a writer now, have you forgotten? reading and observing people is an occupational habbit.

"Ahh, so when you were talking to my cousins, I presume you were taking inspiration from them then?"

"You are so jealous aren't you?" he said with a charming, smug smile.

"Am not" she denied "but answer me, are they your new inspiration? Are you planning on writing a new book about them?" she taunted some more.

She hadn't realized when he did it, but she suddenly felt his warm palm high up on the bare skin of her leg, just under where the hem of her dress ended.

"Alex.. I'm driving" she warned.

"I know.. I can see" he said.

His hand inched higher. Her breath caught in her throat. She pleaded with the heavens that he wouldn't do what she thought he was going to do, but yet a part of her was desperate to feel his touch.

He moved his hand up and down her thigh, feeling her smooth skin.

"I bet no one could have skin as smooth as yours" his voice had taken a deeper tone, more sexy.

"Alex.." she was struggling not to squirm under his touch, keeping her hands on the wheel, and her eyes open and on the road was what she had to focus on. Oh but his words were distracting her

"I bet no one could have legs like these, legs that are so strong… strong enough to hold yourself high up on me while I fuck you against a wall or against your door or on your kitchen counter."

A little whimper left her lips, she looked at him, and his eyes were on her legs. But she could see how his baby blues had darkened to resemble a night sky, just like the one above them. she knew she should probably pull over, and just have her way with him, her arousal was making itself pretty evident between her legs, but they were so close to their destination now, just a few blocks more, she wanted to drag him to her bed and fuck him for being such a tease, and after that, make love to him for being such an amazing tease.

She drove faster, seeing a clear road ahead. But then his hand crept in higher up her dress, his fingers going higher between her thighs

"no one could possibly get so hot, so soaking wet this instantly for me, only you..." he said to her.

He pushed the center of her underwear to the side. Kate found that her legs were spreading more apart without her permission, to give him more space to touch her

"no one, and I mean NO ONE, could ever feel so amazing around my fingers..."

"yes.. Oh Alex…"she moaned as she felt his fingers drown in her sex.

But as soon as he touched her, he pulled his hand away and brought it to his lips

"And no one could taste the way you do either"

Kate watched him lick his two fingers and it did amazing things to her, she needed him. NOW.

she expected him to touch her again, but no, he simply looked at her and with a smug smile, he said

"And that's why, I could never write about anyone else but you."

* * *

><p><strong>Kate is going to kill him :P<strong>

**Well, what did you think of it? please leave me your review of the last 3 chapters :) **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: First of all, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! :( I didn't mean to abandon you guys. College assignments and presentations came in the way. and now I've got this huge college festival coming up. But I'm still gonna try and write for you guys :) Here's the next three chapters, hope you enjoy them. Don't forget to leave me a review after you've read them. :) I love you guys. :***

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

She was going to kill him. There was a throbbing ache between her legs, for him, because of him, and his words, and his ministrations, and now he was smiling at her, placing his hands on his lap, and acting as if he hadn't just teased her all the way up to arousal heaven.

"Wow!" she said sarcastically.

"You did all of that to tell me why you could never write about my cousins?"

"Yup. Why? Did you suspect my intentions?"

She groaned in frustration, mostly sexual frustration.

"You are going to regret your actions Mr. Castle"

"I hardly think so" he said with that proud smile again.

Kate parked her car in her buildings parking lot and walked on to the elevator. He hurried quickly behind her. When they were in, he stood beside her, his hand at the small of her back, and it began to slowly inch lower. The lower it moved, the wider her smile grew, but she wasn't looking at him. She bit down on her lip. All her senses were awake and on edge, she wanted to devour his mouth and every single part of him, but she was going to tease him a little.

She turned her face to say something at his ear

"Keep your hand to yourself if you want to use them on me later"

He laughed, low and deep,

"And if I don't, how are you going to ever stop me from touching you?" he grabbed her ass and squeezed.

If she thought she was completely turned on earlier, she was wrong. His palm on her ass was definitely doing it for her. But she'd never admit.

"I warned you Alex, now I'm going to have to punish you"

"There's nothing you can do to stop me you know"

She laughed, the elevator dinged and the door opened to her floor. She looked at him and said

"I don't think I've ever shown you my hand cuffs have I?" she gave him a sultry smile and walked away with a purposeful sway in her hips. He bit his fist. 'She owned handcuffs?! Holy…!' he thought as he ran after her, crowding behind her as she put her key in the door, his arms going around her, his lips landing on her neck

"You have to let me use them on you babe" he said between kisses that were getting wild on her.

She laughed, his breath tickled her skin, and he kept kissing, his lips thirsty against her skin, she couldn't even focus on getting the key in the door properly. When she finally opened the door, she led him in. they closed the door quickly and then his lips were on hers, and she couldn't bring herself to stop him, or to stop herself. She was dizzy with lust for him, her heart beats thumping against her chest and his super quick, hasty to be one with him.

He slowly walked her towards her couch, she pushed him back

"….bedroom!" she insisted. And so he carried her up into his arms and took her with him to her bedroom. He let her stand before him, and they began working on getting the others clothes off as fast as possible

"Where do you keep those cuffs?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out"

She had thrown his Coat to the ground and was now stripping him off his shirt. Her hand was quickly making work of his pants, and with her hand so close to where he wanted her, he couldn't really concentrate well on undressing her. She pushed him back onto her bed, and he fell back, his eyes never leaving her.

"you're gorgeous" he said in a deep tone as his eyes scanned his woman before him, standing there, her hair in a mess cause of his hands, her dress straps loose, fallen off her shoulders cause he had unfastened the zip already. She simply shimmied out of it with a look of lust getting darker in her eyes. Clad only in her bra and panties, his sex goddess. She got his pants off and climbed over him

"Do you mind if we skip the cuffs tonight babe? I don't think I can wait that long" she said, and he saw her eyes on the prize, she was shamelessly staring at his manhood, throbbing and bobbing against his stomach. Her tongue involuntarily licked her lower lip, and it did so many things for him to watch her this way.

His hands reached out and pulled her close, and their lips clashed in a battle of dominance. She doesn't know how it happened, but one minute she had her bra on, the next minute it wasn't on her anymore, only his hands were and what a beautiful replacement they made.

She was needy and desperate, ever since they got out of the car, ever since she felt the absence of his fingers between her legs, she couldn't wait any longer, her body was screaming for release and his hands and lips were not helping the situation, of course, they were helping, but not the exact way she wanted, so she decided she needed to make use of the right part of him.

She wasted no time, simply pushed the centre material of her underwear to the side, and lined him up against her, and in one slow motion, she sunk onto him, drowning him into her sex.

From then on began a mess of limbs, a symphony of moans and skin against skin, kisses and pants, breath mingling, hearts synchronising, two bodies, becoming one, lovers uniting in love, impatiently pouring out their love for each other through the act of sex.

As she lay spent on his chest, catching her breath he spoke "this gets better every single time"

She smiled. Shy of his words but kissed above his heart nevertheless. It was true, every new moment with his was beautiful, every new memory they made together was divine, even if it was the deepest way of expressing their love for each other.

"You're a very skilled man"

"You're a very kinky woman"

She laughed. That's when something on the floor caught her attention. She would have missed it had the dim light of the room not reflected against the metal. It was a key.

And it looked like it had fallen out of the coat that she had taken off of her partner while undressing him.

"Alex, what key is that?"

"hmmmm?"

He still seemed to be lost in post coital hazer, or simply hypnotised by the love his partner had just showered onto him.

"That key… is it yours?"

He finally looked at the key on the floor, and his whole body grew tense, she felt it too, the way his demeanour changed.

"It's nothing, we can talk about that later. How about you bring out those cuffs for round two ha?"

"Alex, you always keep your keys on that one keychain of yours, what's this one doing out?"

"It's not mine"

She looked at him in confusion

"I mean it is mine, but it's not meant for me"

"Alex!" she urged him to come clean

"okay okay let me explain." He said.

She got off him, but lay down beside him, lying on her side and pulling the covers higher to cover the essentials, now that she was not in physical contact with her furnace of a boyfriend.

"Go on": she said

"I had planned on asking you to move in with me"

The words came out of his lips quick and nervous. And now he waited for her to react, but she said nothing.

But he saw it the moment she blinked once and her eyes couldn't meet his, that his timing was horrible. She wanted to run, but couldn't cause she was in bed with him, naked under the covers she was sharing with him.

"You don't have to answer me now Kate, I just… Kate I love you, and I care about you, and even though you're on this mission to prove that you can live independently, I want you to move in with me, you don't have to live here. You can be independent with me too, and I know you see my home as your home too…"

"Alex…"

"All you would have to say is one word, and my home will become ours. It doesn't have to mean anything more than two lovers taking another step together, I swear, I'm not asking you for lifelong commitment, just…"

"Alex, I can't" the words came out rushed and she wished she hadn't said them at all. Because she saw right before her what her words had done to her man. He looked broken. Like someone had stolen his puppy, or worse, killed it. He tried to hide his disappointment; he turned to lie on his back and put his hands under his head

"Okay, that's not a problem, that's alright" he said without looking at her. It hurt him, she knew, she could see it. He was hoping she would say yes.

She snuggled closer to his side, and kissed his chest again, she placed her hand on his chest and spoke

"I can't do it right now, but I will eventually…"

He looked at her, the hope returning to his eyes

"Move in with you... I will"

The word "when" Was at the tip of his tongue.

But she continued before he could voice it "I just want to sort a few things out in my Life Alex, but I know, I want you in my future, I want you to be by my side, and I'm sure that'll mean one day, I will move in with you"

He smiled. She wasn't saying no. she was saying yes to a future with him, and even though it wasn't what he had planned on hearing tonight, it was more than enough.

She reciprocated the smile he had on, and they kissed softly, sealing the silent promise with a kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"There's something I need to show you tomorrow" came her text message.

He was lying on his bed, after a long day of writing, ready to retire for the night, and since the past hour, he'd been chatting with his beautiful girlfriend. She had told him all about her day at college, and he told her about how it felt like months since he last saw her.

Technically it was two weeks since the night of her dad's birthday. Both of them had gotten so tied up with life, him with his writing and her with her part time job and college that they hadn't gotten a chance to see each other these past two weeks.

"Let's make a date out of it" he replied back.

"That sounds like a great idea, but please don't hate me for it"

"Why would I hate you for it?"

"It's just that kind of thing. My parents hate me for it."

"See that's the difference, I'm not your parent. Wait, you went to see them?" he asked.

"Yea, I went over today after college, before going over to my clients place"

She was visiting her folks more often and it made Alex smile.

"That's great. What time should I come pick you up tomorrow?" he asked

"Don't. I'll come pick you up at 8." She replied.

"So you've already planned this date?"

"I have. Is that a problem ?" she asked. smiling naughtily as she typed.

"Not at all. Don't forget to carry whatever it is you want to show me tomorrow."

"I won't. Good night babe, I love you"

"I love you too Kate, can't wait to see you tomorrow, goodnight"

Kate kept her phone away and closed her eyes. A smile came to her lips as she thought about how he would react tomorrow when she showed him what she had bought with her savings. She closed her eyes, and all she could think about was him. She was falling asleep when suddenly her phone beeped again.

"Is it a whip? Cause after you told me you had a pair of cuffs, I can't help but wonder what else you may have."

Kate laughed her heart out. He was adorable. She quickly texted back a reply. "No, I don't have a whip, and relax, the day i show you my kinky box is not too far away"

"Are you trying to kill me?" came his reply.

"Sleep babe. Dream of me" she wrote back with a kissy smiley.

"Always" came his reply. It warmed her heart. She kept her phone aside, and allowed herself to try and sleep again. It was already past 1 am.

10 minutes later her phone beeped again. "Is it a tattoo? Did you get a tattoo of my name?"

She huffed "you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Branding you as mine with a permanent mark, yes, call me possessive, but I'd like that"

Reading his reply made her blush. He was head over heels in love with her and never failed to remind her.

"It's not a tattoo, but now that you mention it, I might just consider getting one"

"Not a chance in hell. I don't want some other man touching you, even if it's to ink your skin" his possessive side wasn't something new to her, but she liked where this conversation was going.

"And what about a doctor, what about the day I'm in labour, are you going to deliver my child for me?"

Alex couldn't believe his eyes as he read her reply. She may have not realized it when she typed it, but there was so much hidden between the lines of what she just said. Just the fact that she sees him near her the day she's having a baby, has to mean it's his baby, their baby. Was she already thinking about making babies with him? Alex's heart swelled up with emotion. He couldn't bring himself to reply. He was at a loss for words. He hadn't really given this much thought, but yes of course, it's what he wants eventually. To be able to have a family with her one day. But actually hearing her admit that she's thinking about it too… that did great things to his ego.

"You want to have a baby with me?"

He asked as a brave reply. He knew this could turn quickly, this could scare her away. She may not even reply to him if it wasn't what she was insinuating, but he took the risk of bringing this up anyway.

Kate read his reply, and realized, she had sent him that teasing message, without even thinking what message she was sending out to him. But now that she understood, she found that she didn't mind one bit, that that was the idea she conveyed to him. It shocked her how little she cared that she had just given him the idea that he would be the father of the baby she would have.

"Someday, yes. I can't think of any other man to make a family with."

She took her time, choosing the right words. Something about conversations after 1 am always made her nervous. It was in the darkest hours of the night that she found her heart more open, more expressive. Even on nights when she slept over with him, they would open their hearts out to each other in the wee hours of the dusk.

"It would be an honour Kate. To share that with you. I wouldn't want anyone else to have a family with either. Only you"

Kate found that she no longer had control over her eye lids' demands to be closed. Her tiredness took over and put her to sleep, but the smile on her lips that was left there by him and his words stayed there all night, even as she dreamed of a life where she was married to the author, living in his home, and playing with their two little children.

When she woke in the morning, there was a text from him that had reached her phone 10 minutes after she had fallen asleep

"Is it a pregnancy test, one that reads positive?" she face palmed herself. The guy was incorrigible.

"No silly, why? Ave you been trying to knock me up?"

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" came his reply

"ALEX!" she sent back

"I'm kidding. I'm not trying to knock you up, but if it happens, it's not my fault. You're the one who keeps wanting sex when we're together"

"Excuse me?!" came her reply. Kate wanted to laugh out. It had always been him. How dare he accuse her.

"It's true. You're always horny around me. But I don't blame you. My ruggedly handsome looks and my amazing body are to blame."

"I'm always horny around you? Oh please! That's ridiculous. You're the one always initiating that we go back to one of our places to get down and dirty"

"Nice choice of words. See? I'm rubbing off on you." came his reply with a winking smiley face.

"There! You say such inappropriate things and then accuse me of always being horny. I bet you're in bed right now thinking of me, and sporting a hard on"

"You're wrong… at least about the bed"

A blush rose to her face. He was in the shower, texting her, thinking about her, and probably touching himself.

Kate wanted to call him up, ask him to tell her what exactly he was doing, but that would defeat the whole purpose of their argument. She could already feel a tingling sensation between her legs. Two weeks of not seeing him and this is what it's come down to. Kate looked at the alarm clock, she was going to be late for college. She quickly texted him

"I got to go to college, Tonight, let's see for ourselves who's really the one to drag the other to bed. Deal?"

"Deal. You're on" came his reply.

Kate smiled at her phone and just before heading to the bathroom to take a shower herself, she sent him a text that read. "Just something for you to think about while you're showering- I dreamed of you taking me on top of your desk last night." She hit send, and left her phone on her bed and sauntered off into her bathroom, knowing full well, she'd given him just what he needed for his morning show.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

This morning was the second time in these past two weeks that he had succumbed to helping himself, that he had allowed his wild imagination to get the better of him. He craved to see her tonight, and more importantly, he craved to touch her tonight. But with this new game they got going, he knew there would be more teasing and less action until later in the night when one of them finally breaks.

He had spent the entire day writing, and honestly, writing about her only made him want her more, but he tamed his emotions, tamed his desires, and when the clock struck 7, he began to get ready for his date.

"Where are you taking me tonight? Should I get dressed up?" he sent her a text.

"Dress like your handsome casual self" came her reply

"Got it." He sent back.

At exactly 8, there was a knock at his door. He quickly walked on over to let her in, but his brain stopped working the minute he saw her.

She was dressed in tight black leather pants, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, her hair fell loosely over her shoulders, she had minimum make up on, and the boots completed the look.

"Pick your jaw off the floor and let's get going" she said to him, and turned to walk back to the elevator.

Alex wiped a hand down his face, schooling his features and trying to get a hold on his erratic heartbeat. He had no clue how he was going to survive the night, and knowing Kate, she did this on purpose, he thought.

Kate stepped into the elevator, and he stepped in after her and stood beside her. He looked delicious wearing his blue jeans and his green lantern t-shirt that hugged his chest perfectly. He had pulled on a jacket to keep warm, and honestly, his look was warming her up more than it was probably warming him.

"You're looking… hot! Yea, that's the word. Hot as hell" he said, not really making eye contact with her, too afraid if he looked into her eyes, he may just give up even before their date had begun and take her right there against the wall of his elevator.

"You're not so bad yourself" she said. And bit down on her lip.

"This outfit, the leather, was this what you wanted to show me?"

She looked down at herself. And then at him and said.

"No, I've owned leather pants since forever, and the Jacket you've seen me in before. So no, this is not what I had to show you"

"Okay, cause, well, if it was, I approve" he said, again, without looking at her, staring straight ahead at the elevator doors.

She smiled. She had known it would be the right outfit for tonight. She slipped her hand into his, and he finally looked down at their intertwined fingers, just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Come on, it's time"

She led him out onto the street and then said

"Well, what do you think?"

He looked around.

"About what?"

She laughed and then walked on forward closer to the side of the road, and that's when he saw it. Something he wouldn't have guessed belonged to her.

A Harley soft tail, parked there before his building, and now, before it stood her, holding her helmet ion hand. And that view completely did it for him.

Kate Beckett, in tight black leather, and a motorcycle. He was going to die of sexual frustration if he had to watch her get on to it, straddle it and ride it.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed and it earned a chuckle from her.

"I bought this yesterday, with my own savings. I'd been dreaming of owning one ever since high school"

"Alex walked on over to his girlfriend and her motorcycle. He couldn't speak. He reached around her to touch the two wheeler and Kate watched her mesmerized boyfriend.

"Beauty, isn't she?" Kate asked.

"Uh huh" came his reply. He was distracted, his hand now tracing over the seat of the motorcycle. His mind was working up 100 thoughts per minute, and most of those thoughts were filled with images of Kate on this sinful motorcycle.

"I can see why your parents would disapprove"

"It's not their opinion I care about." He knew what she meant, the way she was looking at him. She cared about his opinion alone.

He finally looked at her now, her eyes showed this look of longing, of needing to hear what he had to say about this.

"I would have bought you this had I known it's what you wanted, you didn't need to spend so much on this."

She stood up taller "That's not the point Alex, I know you would buy the world for me if I asked you to, but this is something I wanted to do for myself. And I did it. It makes me proud."

Alex smiled, he reached out and placed his palm on her cheek, and slowly, he pulled her closer and kissed her, passionately. She smiled in the kiss.

He then whispered "This is what I love about you, this drive, this passion, this need to be yourself. I love every part of you"

He then allowed their foreheads to stay connected as he said

"I'm proud of you, and so very happy for you, now are you going to let me ride her or not?"

Kate chuckled and kissed him hard "I never want to hear you ask that question ever again whether it's in the context of my motorcycle or not"

"Yes ma'am" he said. Alex watched then as she got onto the motorcycle with such ease. And he could already feel his jeans tightening around the area of his crotch, just from watching her thighs straddling the seat. Tonight was the wrong night for the deal they made. He was going to lose miserably. But even in losing, he would win, of that he was sure.

"Quit staring, and get behind me Castle."

His eyes widened "And you said I speak inappropriately?" he asked as he got behind her. And she laughed.

"You know what I mean. You ready?"

"As ready as any guy would be to watch his girlfriend control a Harley"

"Get ready to be blown away" she said as she took off.

His hands flew to her waist as soon as she stared the motorcycle. She was a pro. He wanted to ask her if she had rode one of these before, but really he could get no words out. People around them starred shamelessly, men ogled her as they passed by, and Alex found that he felt a sense of pride being right here with her.

He spoke loudly so that she would hear him over the breeze blowing their way

"I've never wanted you more than I do right now"

"Is this you initiating sex?" she asked with a teasing smile that he could hear more than see.

"Nope" he quickly amended, remembering their little deal. "Just letting you know how amazing a girlfriend I have"

"Good. Now hold me tighter" she said. He placed his hands on her thighs, surprising her for a moment, they were warm, and she could feel them burn even through the leather. She knew she was already ready to take him any moment, to jump him and have her way with him wherever he pleases. But she would hold out on him for a while. She accelerated some more, and they flew on down the road, both hungry as hell for each other, but willing to tame it down just for the fun of torturing the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? how was it? did you guys like it? what do you want to see happen next? :) Please leave me a REVIEW letting me know what you think :) <strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Thank you so much for your alerts and reviews. really appreciate your support guys. Here's your next update :) I enjoyed writing these next few chapters. hope you like them too. don't forget to leave me a review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

"Where are we going?" he asked, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his breath wash against her skin.

"Don't worry Castle, I'm not kidnapping you"

"I wouldn't mind it if you were" he teased.

She smiled. His palms were hot against her thighs, burning through her pants as she rode on, igniting a desire in her so strong, she was already planning on giving up and being the first one to budge and initiate sex tonight. She wanted to turn her motorcycle around, take him home and make love to him.

But she needed to do something first. After 30 minutes of riding, she had brought them to place that seemed higher than the rest of the city. She stopped the motorcycle beside the deserted road and they got off.

"Where are we?" he asked as he looked around.

"shhh" she said, as she took his hand and began to hurriedly lead him through a few trees beside the road.

"I hope you know where you're taking me Kate, this place seems creepy"

Kate chuckled "Don't worry babe, I'll protect you from the big bad wolf"

"I'm sure you will, if this is some kind of prank where you're going to leave me here and run away, I swear to god Kate..."

"Relax Alex, I'm not abandoning you or playing around" she found his fear funny and she was surely going to call him out on it later, tease him a little about it maybe.

She finally brought them out from the tress, and Castle couldn't believe how far away from the city they'd come. Cause from where they stood, he could see the lights of the city far away in the distance, below them, a slight slop of rocks, and above them, a dark night sky lit up with stars that he would have never known existed if he had to view the sky from the city.

"Kate…"he began to say, but she squeezed his hand and led him further, stepping down a few rocks until she finally found a good spot. She sat down on one of them and tapped the space beside her, signalling for him to sit too.

"Let me guess… you've been here before?"

"A lot of times. I come here to think, it's the quiet, he breeze, the absence of life, and yet so much of it… it calms me, inspires me… lets me think."

"What are you thinking about now?" he asked. He watched her, the way she was looking up at the stars, the way the light of them sparkled in her beautiful eyes. He couldn't stop adoring her.

"I'm thinking about how I've never brought anyone with me up here"

"Why not?"

"They would never understand"

"You believe I do?"

"You always understand me. You just always know" she said as she looked to him, meeting his gaze.

He reached out, cradled her face in his palms, his hands so soft against her cheeks, she could melt. He leaned in, and his lips began to tell a story against hers, a story that didn't need words, only action. A story that only she would understand, because she knew his lips by heart now, she knew what he wanted to tell her through it, she knew what he meant by it.

He poured out his love for her right there, kissing her passionately, his hands never leaving her face, his lips brushing against hers so perfectly, as if they'd practiced it to perfection, every move was in sync with her lips, and things only got more beautiful when she let his probing tongue enter between her lips. She let her hands wander in his hair, allowing her fingers to play in them as she kissed him, as she gave and took love, as he narrated to her, in a kiss, just what it meant to him, to be here with her.

"I love you Kate"

"I love you more Alex"

He nuzzled his nose into her cheek, breathing her in, allowing himself this moment to properly understand just how crazy about her he was. She smiled, and turned to let her forehead rest against his, he kissed her again on the lips, and then both her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and then held her close, allowing her to cuddle up close to him.

And they stayed that way for a while, just enjoying being encompassed with the other. They needed nothing else.

A good hour later, he felt her shiver in his embrace,

"Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded and kissed at the crook of his neck.

"Here, put this on" he moved to take his own jacket off, but she held it on him. "No, you'll get cold too" she said. "Come on, it's getting late, let's get back to the city" she said. She rose up, and held her hand out to him.

They walked back to her motorcycle and said to him "have you ever ridden one of these?"

"I did once. A really long time ago"

"Good, cause I'm beat, do you mind riding us back"

He had no time to answer, she was already standing beside the bike, waiting for him to get on. What the heck, he thought. He'll never deny her anything.

He got on, but then hesitated before starting the bike.

"Hey, don't worry, I got your back" she said with a smile that he could see through the front mirrors and that reassured him.

Right enough, she guided him at the beginning, reminding him of a few basics, and soon enough, they were nearing the city. She was close to him, really close, her arms were wound tight around his waist, and she rested her cheek against the centre of his shoulder blades. Her palms were resting a little lower on his chest, and he realized now, how distracting it is to have your partner touching you while you're riding.

But he could feel her breathing, and it was calm, slow.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, just enjoying this" it made him smile.

"Anywhere in particular you want to go now"

"I'm in no hurry to be anywhere, are you?"

"Nope"

"Then let's just ride around"

Not 10 minutes later, he felt her lips brush against the nape of his neck. He involuntarily closed his eyes and opened them again. A low hum reverberated from him. Her lips felt like heaven against his skin.

He thought that was all, cause after that, she was just enjoying the wind in her face, but he should have known better, he should have known she had an ulterior motive for letting him ride.

She began kissing his neck, placing sweet butterfly kisses along the side of his neck. She was watching him in the mirror, and when he looked, he saw that naughty smile on her lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Letting my boyfriend know I love him"

"I see"

The next thing he knew, her hands were purposefully moving higher up his chest, and brushing over his man pecks. They responded to the feeling of her hands and to the cool air of the night. And he knew now, it wasn't long until he'd break and just drive them over to whichever one of their places was closer.

Her hands moved low again, and this time, stopped short over his abs. one hand remained there while the other found his thigh.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"You know Alex…"

"Hmmm?"

"You've surprised me with your resistance tonight, honestly, I thought this whole leather outfit and the motorcycle would do it for you…"

He wanted to admit it did, he wanted to tell her her efforts didn't go in vain, and that he was waiting for a chance to make love to her, but his ego was too big to let her win.

"I guess I've lost my touch" she said, even as her hand inched higher up his thigh, he stole a glace down at her hand and then his eyes were back on the road.

"I guess I underestimated your will power" she said as her palm now brushed over his zipper. She could feel him through his jeans, already aroused, just like she was.

"Oh Kate" he moaned as she began palming him through his jeans. Her body was pressed up against his back, he could feel the way her breasts pushed against him with every ragged breath she took, every time he looked in the mirror, he could see her eyes dark with lust.

"Okay! You win! I've taking you home!" he blurted out suddenly and accelerated.

She bit on his earlobe, nibbling it and laving her tongue around the shell of his ear, it drove him crazy.

"We're both winners tonight." she said to him in a whisper, and bit down on his neck. He could see he was in for one hell of a night. She was hungry for him, wild and highly aroused, he could see it in the way she was looking at him, in the way her eyes had changed shades for him, in the way her heart beat thumped hard against his back, he wanted to feel all of her, skin to skin.

The lovers rode over to his place where they finally gave in to their sexual needs, to their desires and craving for each other.

Her Leather Jacket lay thrown at the entrance of his study, her t-shirt on the floor near his desk, her bra was hanging on the edge of one of his book shelves, lord knows how excited he had gotten when he threw it aside, his jacket and t-shirt lay on the floor next to the entrance of his bedroom, further inside, her pants lay near the wall beside the door to the bedroom, her panties had flown to the far end of his room, laying atop his dresser table, Near the foot of the bed, on the floor, were his pants and boxers.

The two of them lay naked and spent on his bed, she chuckled against his chest and said "I won"

"I though you said we were both winners"

"I said that to console the loser"

"I know of better ways you could console the loser"

She looked up at him, and said "you know what, I think I do too" with that she kissed lower down his chest, going lower and lower and lower.

Alex Rogers was surely a winner.

Martha Rogers had gotten used to having Kate around. She knew full well that her son was in a serious relationship with the girl, and so it never surprised her to see Kate sipping on a cup of coffee in the kitchen when Martha awoke to fetch her own breakfast.

"Good morning darling" she said as she walked into the kitchen today to find Kate at the coffee machine.

She seemed startled at first but then she smiled warmly and said "good morning Martha"

Kate was aware that Martha knew all too well about her relationship with her son, yet, mornings where she had to face his mother, always got her flustered. Knowing that Martha knew she stayed the night, sleeping with her son, made Kate feel a little shy, but not too much.

"Kate darling, why don't you just move in with us here, I mean I see you here almost every week, and I know you must love my son the same way he loves you, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed you to stay for breakfast with his mother every morning"

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a loud yawn coming from Alex's bedroom

"Good morning mother" he kissed her cheek and then came and stood beside Kate and kissed her sweetly on the lips "good morning beautiful" he said, his eyes lingering a while longer on hers.

"Hey" she said.

"I see my mother's pressurizing you to answer my question about moving in?" he looked accusingly at his mother.

"All I'm saying is, it's going to happen eventually, then why fight it?"

Again, Kate began to say something but Alex interrupted.

"Mother, Kate will tell me in her own time. There is no hurry. She knows she's welcome here whenever she wants"

"Thank you, both of you" Kate said, and she stepped closer into his side as he kissed atop her head.

"I'm going to just get my keys, and then finish up with breakfast and get going, can't be late today"

She walked back into his study. Her phone on the kitchen counter began to ring, while she was still in his room, and so he picked it up for her without thinking for a moment who it could be.

"Kate Beckett's phone, who's speaking?"

"This is Johanna here, Alex is that you?"

Alex Rogers froze. He hadn't for once thought it would be her mother.

"Mrs Beckett, Hi... yes, yes it's me, Alex"

"I see, Kate's at your place? This early?"

What was he supposed to say to that? 'yes Mrs. Beckett, we went out last night and we ended up having wild sex as soon as we got back to my place and so she slept with me all night' ugh! He was stumped.

"Actually, yea, my mother invited her over for breakfast"

"I see, that's very kind of her. How are you Alex? You haven't come by after the party."

"I'm doing fine actually, been really tied up with my writing. But I'll be sure to come over one of these days with Kate" he assured.

"Well, I just had a great idea, why don't you and your mother come over for dinner tonight, we could all spend some quality time getting to know each other"

There was a look of panic in his eyes, and Martha grew curious.

"Dinner? Tonight? With my mom..." he repeated, stalling for time, thinking what the right way to answer this would be, but even before he could say anything, Martha jumped off her seat and grabbed the phone from her son's hands and spoke

"Mrs Beckett, Martha Rogers here"

"Hello Martha, and please call me Johanna"

"Johanna darling, Alex and I would love to join you all tonight, Thank you. I can't wait to meet the lovely family that raised such a beautiful young daughter. She's truly a gem"

"Martha, it would be a pleasure meeting you." Johanna replied.

Martha then passed the phone back to Alex, and she chuckled at his panicked look.

"Hello?" he said into the phone

"Alex, please ask Kate to give me a call later, and I can't wait to see you this evening"

"I can't wait either" he said with a smile, unsure of what he felt about this. Of course, it was exciting to him, but he was terrified about what Kate would think of this. Was she okay with their families meeting? Would she perceive it as a huge step that she didn't want to take just yet? Was it really that big a step? What if they looked at it as just a casual dinner, it doesn't have to be anything more than a friendly dinner right? Right? He thought.

Oh but the problem there is, everyone was aware of their relationship being much much more than friendship.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Oh. My. God. Alex!" she exclaimed when he told her what had happened while she was away in his room.

Martha had gone upstairs saying she needed to find something good to wear tonight and that only made Alex more nervous.

"There was nothing I could say to stop them, your mom was talking to my mom, and before I knew it, they had made dinner plans."

Kate wiped face and then paced the floor in front of the kitchen counter.

"I'm late" she said as she looked at her watch. "We'll talk about this later" she began to walk towards the door.

"Kate wait" he ran up to her and spoke "why are you so upset about this?"

"Alex, our parents want to meet each other!"

"So?"

"So? Don't you get it, this is all moving faster than it should..."

"Kate, you're making a mountain out of a molehill"

"I can't talk right now, I got to go" she got on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips

"I love you" she said and walked out in a haste

"Exactly" he said to himself, offering to no one in particular, a reason as to why there's nothing wrong about their parents meeting tonight.

Kate couldn't think straight all day. Soon after getting back from her clients house in the early evening, she decided she needed a shower before she began to get ready. And she found that even while taking a shower, her thoughts were running wild.

She wondered what her mother was thinking when she invited Alex and his mom over, she wondered what it would be like bringing both their families together, would they get along? What if they don't? What then? Martha's such a classy person, what if she feels out of place in their company? Her worries only increased. And then she thought about Alex, about how he sounded so okay with all of this this morning.

He seemed to like the idea, if she wasn't mistaken, he was actually looking forward to it. It made her smile. And then she began questioning her own insecurities. If he believed this was a good idea, then why couldn't she see it the way he looked at it? Why was she being so negative about this?

Kate quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and her favourite shirt, she stared at herself in the mirror and wondered if she should put some make up on, and decided on minimal make up. She let her hair down, only cause she knew he liked it that way. She grabbed her keys and quickly rode on over home.

Kate stood back near the stairway when her mother opened the door to welcome Alex and Martha in.

After introductions and pleasantries were passed around, Johanna led Martha into their home, and Alex stayed a few feet behind to let Kate join him. But she grabbed his hand and stopped him in his place.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Alex, I'm nervous"

"About what?"

"What if something goes wrong? What if your mom doesn't like my parents company?"

He chuckled "Kate, that isn't going to change anything between us"

She looked so nervous and unsure. So he made sure that their parents were in the other room and then he put his arms around her and held her close

"Nothing will change my love for you Kate, no matter what happens tonight, and I assure you, tonight will be fun, I'm crazy about you, and you're crazy about me and I think we've made that pretty clear to our parents after everything we've been through. All they want I guess is to strengthen what we have, because honestly, they know nothing could tear us apart" he kissed her head then and looked at her, she smiled fully, feeling reassured and more confident about all of this.

"Thank you" she said and she leaned up on her toes and kissed his amazing lips, sweet, passionately and pouring with love.

"Come on" she said when she pulled away. She held his hand and led him further into the house to where they're parents were.

They entered the kitchen to find Martha and Johanna laughing to their hearts content to some joke Jim cracked, Johanna was just getting dinner off the stove while Jim and Martha were seated at the kitchen counter sipping on some wine.

"Where were you two love birds?" Johanna asked when she noticed them enter, her gaze falling on to their joined hands.

"Nowhere, we were just talking" Alex said and then made his way to sit beside his mother.

Kate went around the counter to help her mom with the food.

"You two must talk all day, don't you get tired of each other?" Jim said.

"They're in love Jim, do you ever get tired of talking to your wife?" Martha asked, and Kate's cheeks redden a bit, she stole a glance towards Alex, and he had that charming smile on, confidently staring right at her, not even for once shy of being called out on it.

"Well, dinner's ready, so… Kate will you help me set the table?" Kate nodded and did as her mother required.

Soon enough they were all seated around the table, enjoying Johanna's beautifully cooked dinner. They joked and laughed and teased Kate and Alex, and everything seemed… right.

Kate looked at Alex across the table, and he winked at her, she smiled. He was right. Tonight was turning out to be fun.

"So Rick, how's the writing coming along? Have you managed to finish most of it?" Jim asked

"I'm half way through. Kate's a challenging muse" he said with a chuckle.

"Alex!" she scolded from across the table.

"What? You are"

"If you call me your muse, I will break all of your fingers" she threatened in jest

He made an act of zipping his lips. "I swear she gets that bossy tone from her mother" Jim said.

"Well at least we know there exists someone who can keep Alex in place now" Martha said, and Kate found she couldn't look the woman in the eye, her cheeks had started to redden again, and the smirk on her face was smug.

"Hey now mother!" Alex exclaimed

"What? I haven't seen any woman before Kate that could wrap you around her finger. Kate's doing a brilliant job."

Johanna laughed, and then Martha spoke again, "but on a serious note, I've seen a transformation in Alex ever since he's met your daughter"

Kate had just finished her last bite of dinner and was listening intently. Martha reached out across the table and placed her hand on Kate's

"Whatever you're doing, you're doing right, I've never seen Alex this happy before, he's a different man ever since he's met you"

Kate was a little overwhelmed, she looked around and she saw Alex grinning at her, even her own parents seemed to look happy and proud.

"Thank you Martha" she said.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

When everyone was done with dinner, Kate stood up and said "desert?"

"Let me help you with that" Alex said as he rose with her and they walked to the kitchen to fill a few bowls with ice cream.

"You're sitting really far away from me" he said as he scooped out a big scoop of ice cream and placed it in the first bowl.

"You're sitting right across from me, I think that's a safe distance for us to keep when we're surrounded by parents"

"Why? You're too afraid you won't be able to stop yourself from touching me"

"It's not me I'm afraid off" she said with a smirk.

"Touché"

A little ice-cream had gotten onto his fingers, he flicked her nose with his finger and left a spot of ice cream on her nose.

"Hey!" she said in protest

But before she could say anything else, he had cradled her face in his palms and leaned in and kissed her nose sweetly,

She laughed. And then placed her hand over his and brought his finger to her lips. She tasted the ice cream off his fingers and he watched with darkened eyes as she slowly licked his digit. She took his finger into her mouth and twirled it around her tongue, she bit down on it slightly, and then sucked it and kissed it, and Alex couldn't get his gaze off her sinful lips.

A growl that originated deep in his chest was heard from his lips. Her eyes were a darker shade then before and he could already feel his jeans tightening at his crotch

"Kate…"

She moaned and then finally let go of his finger.

"Just something for you to hold on too, while I'm sitting so very far away from you" she said with a wink and walked away with the tray of ice cream bowls in her hands.

He stood there for a minute, trying to calm his racing heart and growing self. But he couldn't get his mind to forget the feeling of her mouth around him, great! How was he supposed to go out in front of their parents like this, how was he supposed to sit at the same table with her and her parents when all he could think about was her wet, sweet, hot mouth.

He washed his hands and waited a minute more and then walked out quickly, trying not to draw attention and sat quickly in his seat.

She looked at him from across the table from under her lashes and bit down on her lip, to any lay man, it was an innocent gesture, to Alex, and it was torture. Just plain torture.

He tried to distract himself, to pay attention to anything else but her, he tried focusing only on the ice-cream in front of him, but that's when he felt her foot. She had slipped her foot out of her shoes and was currently tickling just above his ankle with her toes. Her foot travelled up his shin, pushing the hem of his jeans just a little higher.

He dropped his spoon and banged his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him

"Are you alright son?" Jim asked.

"What is it Alex?" Kate asked with her perfect doe eyes looking at him with concern.

He looked at her first and then at Jim and smiled "I'm alright, just dropped my spoon"

"Let me get another one for you" she said as she rose from the table. He quickly rose too and said "I'll get it"

Both of them disappeared back into the kitchen. Kate reached over the counter for a spoon, and suddenly she felt him crowding her from behind, pinning her to the counter as his palms came to rest flat on the surface of the counter, and his lips landed sharply on her neck. He began grinding his hips into her rear and she moaned.

"Shhhh" he whispered into her ears "our parents are in the next room Kate" he bit lightly on her earlobe, and then his hands began to move. One hand inched up her t-shirt. She tried to stop him, but he wouldn't budge, and then his second hand roamed over her abdomen, sliding from low on her stomach, to lower down until his fingers were lightly pressing over her jeans zipper, holding her flush against his crotch.

"Can you feel that Kate?" she ground her hips against him, of course she could feel him, even through layers of clothing, she could feel how hungry he was for her. She moaned his name out.

"It's not fair that I have to endure this for the rest of the evening" he said, as his hand inched lower down between her legs, still over clothing. He began tracing circles over where he imagined her clit to be, he knew this would wind her up so high.

"Babe…" she whispered on a breathy moan. His hand under her t-shirt had now reached her breast and he squeezed her hard over her bra, making sure to pinch her nipple through clothing.

"Tonight, I want to take you against my desk. So after I've dropped my mother off at her little party downtown, I'm coming to take you home"

She nodded. Anticipation in her nerves reaching a whole new high. She wanted to have him now, right now, all of him.

She turned in his embrace, to kiss him senseless, to at least give them that, but just before her lips could touch him, she heard her mom call out

"Kate? Is everything alright?"

She had jumped apart from him so quick that it made him chuckle

"Coming mom" she called out

"Not yet" he said to her with a glance down at her zipper, knowing full well he had turned her on brilliantly.

She began to move to the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes still on him, and a wicked smile plastered on her lips.

"Stay here a while, think of dead puppies, but don't calm down too much, won't be long until I'll need you awake again." she said and disappeared.

Even as she walked towards where her parents were seated on the living room, all she could thing about was the pool of moisture that had gather between her legs, her body was fooled into thinking it was time to welcome him home, and her body had responded beautifully, so beautifully now, that she was hyperaware about how aroused she was for him.,

But all of those thoughts vanished when she saw just what her parents were up to when she reached them sitting at the couch.

"This was the day she was born" Johanna said, while pointing to a picture in one of the many albums laid out on the couch between Martha and her.

"Oh My God! Mom! Why are all my baby albums out?

"Come on Kate, don't be shy, I'm just showing Martha here what an adorable baby you were" Johanna said.

Jim chuckled "sit down honey, and where's that boyfriend of yours, his ice-cream would have melted by now"

"I'm sure" Kate said, as she tried to make sure that all the albums that were out, were the ones that had her good photos and not any of her embarrassing ones.

"It's the clichéd photo album viewing time, and no one cared to inform me" came his deep voice from behind her and it almost made her jump.

"Alex, come look at these, Kate was so adorable!" Martha said as she beckoned him to sit beside her. Kate's cheeks reddened

"She still is" he said as he sat down and picked up one of the albums from underneath the stack.

It wasn't until he had turned open the cover of the album that Kate realized which album he was looking at.

"No, don't look at that one!"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"Kate will you relax?" her mother chuckled. "They're just baby photos"

'They're photos of me naked!' She wanted to say in explanation. But it was ridiculous. Why was she so shy of him seeing her naked as a baby? Technically, he probably knew her naked body now, better than anyone would.

"Awww… Kate… you were an angel!" He said, his eyes never leaving the photos as he scanned through them.

She wanted to go hide somewhere.

"At least I know for sure now I will have good looking grandchildren" said Martha

Jim almost choked on his wine, Johanna froze and Kate's eyes widened.

Alex laughed nervously "Mother, of course you mean that's cause of my genes."

"It takes two to make a baby, son. Of course you know that by now"

Clearly Martha hadn't realized the panic she had caused in the living room.

"I mean…" Alex was trying hard to save his balls.

"I know how a baby is made mother, what I mean to say, it's a little too soon to be imagining my children don't you think?"

"What? Can't a mother dream of wanting good looking grandchildren?" Martha asked and then looked at Johanna."

"Well yes, but Kate and Alex have only just started this relationship and…" Johann said as she looked between Alex and Kate.

"Why Johanna, I am not insinuating they will have kids anytime in the near future. All I'm saying is, with the way they look at each other, you can't not know that they will be together in the future."

Kate visibly saw everyone in the room relax, and Jim said with a smile, "yea, no... We're not blind to their love for each other…"

Kate was surprised where this conversation had reached, she was taking time to process all of it. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Did she just witness her parents and his mother talk about them having kids, and being together in the future? Did she just hear her father admit that they weren't blind to how crazy in love they were? Suddenly, the distraction of the wetness between her legs took a backseat, now all she could think about was pretty looking babies with ocean blue eyes and a husband who adores her beyond her imagination.

In all of that talk, she had noticed Alex putting something into his pant pocket, but she didn't pay much heed. He was probably adjusting his crotch.

Ah yes, what was the time anyway, didn't her parents need sleep tonight? Didn't Martha have a party to get to, why were they all still talking? Kate grew impatient. And she caught his eye. He looked just as eager to have her right now.

Martha spoke the magic words "Johanna, Jim, we had a wonderful time tonight, Thank you so much for having us over" she said as she rose from the couch.

"The pleasure was all ours Martha, please come over again sometime" Johanna said.

"Martha walked on over to the doorway to put her coat on and Alex helped her into it. Kate looked at her mom and dad and said

"Thank you"

"For what?" Jim asked.

"I can't explain it.. But... I'm just grateful.. For what you guys did tonight"

Johanna pulled her in for a hug and said "He makes you so happy, I saw it tonight, how much he adores you. Having him over for dinner was the least we could do"

Kate then kissed her dad on the cheek and said "and don't get worked up about what Martha said about grandchildren, I would never give you a heart attack so soon" she joked.

"Good thing you know me well" he said with a chuckle.

"How are you going home now? Is Alex dropping you off?" Johanna asked while looking towards the man in question.

"No mom, I brought my motorcycle, I'll be riding home myself"

Johanna looked weary

"Can't you just leave it here and let him drop you, it's late, and you know I hate you riding that vehicle"

Kate spoke "It's only 10.30pm mom…"

"I'll drive behind her Mrs. Beckett, make sure she makes it back to her building safely" he said from the doorway, and it reassured her. Kate just sighed and gave in.

Downstairs, Martha got into the car and waited for Alex to say goodbye to his girlfriend near her motorcycle.

He hugged her and his hand crept into her back pocket, she gasped.

"Relaxed, I've put my loft keys in your pocket, after I go on my way downtown to drop mother off at her social gathering, ride on over to my place and wait for me, I'll be back soon"

Kate smiled "Sounds like a plan" she said and then leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly. "I'll see you soon" she said.

Kate Beckett was super aware that he was driving behind her, and was probably watching her all the way. It only made her insides scream with excitement to be alone with him tonight. She could also see in her rear view mirrors that he was having a conversation with his mother in the car, and it looked to Kate as if Martha was talking about her. That only made her super conscious and it only occurred to her now- what if Martha didn't like the fact that she rode a motorcycle, did she feel it was un-ladylike, did she have the same views as Johanna Beckett did about the death vehicle.

Kate couldn't believe how much she cared about what his mother thought of her. She had reached her building now, and so as she turned to enter her parking lot, she waved goodbye to them as they passed. As soon as they were out of sight, she reversed, turned and rode on over to his lace, hyperaware of the key in her back pocket, and recalling what it felt like when his hand had reached there to give it to her.

It took him 20 minutes to get back to his place. When he turned his key in the door and entered, he called out

"Kate? You here?"

"In here!" came her voice

He took his coat off and walked to his study.

And the sight before him almost made him come right there.

Right there, sitting on his chair at his desk was Kate Beckett, wearing nothing but her innerwear and a smile.

"Took you long enough"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" he said as he took slow steps towards her, his eyes glued to her skimpy bra, all black lace and beautiful, highlighting his favorite part of her anatomy.

"Eyes up bud" he looked into her darkening eyes

"I recall you promising me something to do with your desk tonight"

"Hmmm... I may have mentioned something like that"

She rose from her seat, and his eyes were now glued to her underwear, she pushed his laptop to the side, and placed all other papers on top of it, clearing his table completely. She then walked to the front of the table, and faced him, leaning against the table.

"Now, are you going to stand there all night and stare at my lace? Or are you capable of doing more?" She challenged.

He smirked. Tonight was going to make it to their top 10.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I gave you 5 new chapters. What did you think of them? Could you leave me a review with your thoughts :) <strong>


End file.
